


【授翻】Between The Bars/铁栅之间

by yzhuang1113



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzhuang1113/pseuds/yzhuang1113
Summary: 官方对南黑文监狱的数起可疑死亡事件视而不见，但这引起了其他各方势力的注意。或者有一次，迪克和杰森在同一个卧底任务中偶遇，结果以引起了暴动收场。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 27





	1. Melissa 梅丽莎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between The Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564623) by [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo). 



> 作者注：  
> 前几章是路人视角（POV），所以使用了一些假名——希望你们能够轻易分辨谁是谁。但如果想提前知道，第十章结尾的注释中可以找到剧透。  
> 我希望你们喜欢这篇。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 自己胡乱校对了一下，没有Beta，欢迎捉虫。

梅丽莎飞快地用钢笔连续敲击桌子。她的下颌仍在疼痛，一颗臼齿被一只天外飞鞋撞得有些松动。除此之外，她从这次冒险中得到的纪念品还有烧焦的头发以及被擦伤的手指和手掌。

坦白地说，她不确定自己感受到的是精神受创、震惊、兴奋，还是为他们取得的惊人的成功兴高采烈。或许，这些全都有——这种情感如万花筒般瞬息万变。她讶异地洞悉了为什么有人愿意冒着生命危险以求改变这个世界，为什么像露易丝·莱恩这样的女士甘愿堵上一切，只为了有机会把公众视线外的不公正曝光。

梅丽莎感觉现在再改变她的博士学位的专业或许有些迟，但改变职业生涯还不晚。调查记者这个称号很适合她……前提是她仍旧有勇气再次走出房门。

她愈加用力地敲着钢笔。

她必须记录下过去几周发生的一切，记录下她看到和挖掘到的一切。

好吧，或许不是一切。她盯着手中这张白色卡片上的数字。之前，她试图在白页上寻找把这张卡片交给她的年轻女性的真实身份，未遂。

“如果你有什么需要，或是被卷进了麻烦，或者你再次挖掘到了类似的事件，打这个电话，找索菲。”

梅丽莎非常怀疑“索菲”只是个假名，她只是无法确定这个假名属于谁。

她打开了录音机，希望能在记忆还清晰时梳理发生的一切：

“ _我是梅丽莎·金。在过去的六个月中，我一直在收集美国东岸各监狱的数据、采访犯人和查看相关记录，旨在对监狱系统中的包括初犯和有过监禁史的年轻人的心理变化进行评估。_

_在历时一个月的采访中，有一个受访者近似时钟报时般规律地进出哥谭监狱。亨利·马丁内兹是一名职业罪犯，他的犯罪记录可以一直追溯到青春期之前。他是一个很好的采访对象，因为他十分乐意讲述自己在监狱中的经历和可能影响了他在自己早年生活中做出糟糕选择的事件。_

_哥谭市的监狱系统以不稳定而闻名。由于之前在哥谭主监狱发生的爆炸，关押其中的囚犯们不得不被转移到附近的其他监狱。需要转移的人数过多，监狱中人满为患的情况一直蔓延到了布鲁德海文。_ ”

梅丽莎停了下来，试着深吸几口气以平复心情。她早知道之后事情可能会变得更糟。她早知道自己进入的是一个危险的地方——布鲁德海文的名声甚至比哥谭更糟，它的监狱也印证着这一点。但她先前还是没能意识到事情的严重程度，她怎么可能未卜先知？

当她继续录音的时候，她的手仍在颤抖：

“ _马丁内兹_ _是不幸被转移到南黑文监狱的人中的一员。这是一个为包括布鲁德海文在内的黑文地区服务的较小、较老的州立监狱。 我认为在新环境中继续采访马丁内兹有助于我的研究。_

_在连续几周的探访请求被拒绝之后，我发现马丁内兹已经在他抵达的第一周内被杀害。震惊之余，我联络了他唯一在世的亲属，他的妹妹特丽莎。她告诉我，她提交的尸检请求被拒绝了，她兄弟的尸体早已被火化。这些操作严重违规，受马丁内兹女士之托，我决定深入调查。在那所监狱中，我发现了数量惊人的原因不明的死亡，并且官方并未对此进行任何调查。监狱委员会不在乎，警察不在乎——没人愿意费心听一听受害者家属的声音。_

_我联络了我的学院院长，他同意发挥他和学校的影响力帮助我进入监狱。事实证明我不是唯一注意到南黑文出了问题的人，但是即将上演的这出戏剧的演员中没人能猜到我们的调查将变得多么火爆……_ ”


	2. Nicola 尼古拉

“这是你的新助理，凯医生? ”罗素警官在路过时问道，同时赞赏地打量着这个看上去有点担忧的年轻女孩。

“别捣乱，警官，”尼古拉答道，她尽力克制着想要揉一揉自己阵痛着的头部的冲动，“我们马上就会忙得脚不沾地。”

尼古拉·凯医生并不怎么期待这次收监——刚抵达南黑文的这批囚犯当中有新面孔也有老面孔。囚犯们往往不怎么在意她这把老骨头，任由她为他们做简略检查并拍下任何可能是帮派纹身的照片。但这个初来乍到的女孩可能会为此增添不确定性。一个女性进入一所关押男性囚犯的监狱这件事自有它的挑战性，最初的几天恐怕会是对她勇气的试炼。此外，这个女孩看上去甚至还不到合法饮酒的年龄。事实上，如果不是尼古拉亲自看过女孩的文件，医生可能会怀疑她还是十几岁的孩子，有着明亮澄澈的眼睛、蓬松的马尾辫和年轻人才会有的乐天精神。

尼古拉轻叹一口气，挥手让第一个囚犯进来。

在忙碌了整整三个小时后，进入诊室的人流逐渐开始变得稀疏，尼古拉开始不抱希望地猜想，或许十年后自己就能吃上午饭了。

“下一个！” 她不耐烦地说。

那个把文件递交给她的年轻人骄傲地笑了笑，显然是想以此掩饰自己的恐惧。恐惧，是来到这个监狱后会产生的感情当中最明智的一种——即使是在暴力死亡致死的人数增加之前，这个监狱就因帮派暴力和肆意劫掠恶名在外。

“第一次入狱？”她询问，瞥了一眼他的名字：瑞奇·约翰逊，平平无奇。

“是的。有什么新手指导吗? ”他露出了微笑。他的脸颊上黑色的胡茬下可能藏了个酒窝。他心不在焉地抓着新长出来的胡茬，仿佛对它们一点都不熟悉，尼古拉怀疑他留胡子的唯一目的就是想让自己看起来更老或更硬汉。可惜不怎么成功，他仍旧看起来年轻，漂亮和紧张。

“保持低调，学习规则，并且遵守它们。” 尼古拉想了一会儿后建议。

“你的规矩还是他们的？”他充满好奇地问。

“都要遵守。把衣服褪到腰部，跳到检测台上。”

男孩身上有很多纹身，黑色的螺旋状图案覆盖着橄榄色的皮肤。尼古拉用手势示意新来的女孩不要发呆，拿起相机。

约翰逊在她的严密监视下坐立不安。“你是帮派成员？”她边试着解读他潦草的病历边询问道。

“不是。”

“也许你该试试。”她嘀咕。在进行体检的时候，她的注意力主要集中在她的工作上。他的某些纹身看上去不对劲，这让她有些困扰。

“这可不像监狱雇员会说的话。”约翰逊说，她的注意力被拉回来了一点。约翰逊听起来十分震惊。

“在这个监狱里，想活下去就得交朋友，哪怕是残暴、凶狠的朋友。”她伸出一根手指，摸了摸他锁骨下面的纹身。纹身下的皮肤并不光滑。一个伤疤？也许是烧伤？疤痕是圆形的，可能是雪茄烫的，但也可能是枪伤，上面的墨水使其难以分辨。约翰逊打了个颤，就像被她的触摸烫了一下，他的皮肤在她戴着手套的手指下颤抖。

“对于一个没有参加任何有组织的暴力犯罪的人来说，你的伤疤可真够多的。”是的，这是个钓鱼问题——但是从大多数囚犯口中套取信息都不容易。为了让治疗变得容易些，她需要知道他们的过去。

“我有一个有意思的童年，”他的声音很轻，但身体在尖叫着抗拒。那么这道疤痕是烫伤了。她被激怒了，有太多在童年被虐待过的人最终被送进这里。不管是因为毒瘾还是因为他们延续了已经毁掉了自己童年的暴力。

在她仔细检查过他的牙齿和牙龈后，这个理论似乎仍旧成立，他的牙有很多修补痕迹，多颗假牙被固定在一块板材上。这个工程相当漂亮，造价昂贵，必须在他成年后才能完成。有些奇怪，但她猜测不止穷人家会虐待孩子。

“你的假牙很贵，这在黑文可不大常见。”

约翰逊的表情变得有些复杂，混合着尴尬、厌恶和虚张声势。

“我给自己找了个有钱的赞助人。”他耸耸肩，“不太成功。我是更独立一些的类型，他的某些怪癖不适合我。”

“你是同性恋？”她厉声问。

约翰逊又无所谓地耸了耸肩。但他眯起的蓝眼睛显示出他在斟酌词句，“我是我需要成为的人。”

“给你个忠告，别把这个透露给别人。这儿的很多人不喜欢同性恋。”

“包括你吗？”

尼古拉嗤了一声，“只要是自愿的，我就不在乎。但在这个地方，他们会被当成猎物。你明白了吗？你的漂亮脸蛋在这件事上可帮不到什么忙。如果你被卷进任何麻烦，来找我，我会想办法把你转入保护性监禁。”

他看上去心事重重但若有所思，“好的，女士，谢谢。”

男孩离开后，尼古拉注意到新来的女孩仍然盯着门口，紧抿嘴唇，看上去在沉思。

“和他扯上关系只能给你带来麻烦，索菲娅。”尼古拉说，“一张漂亮脸蛋不值得你丢掉工作或者生命——连失眠一个晚上都不值得。”

“这是你母亲般的忠告。”索菲娅故意笑得有点无礼。

“说话注意点，”尼古拉的语气很重，但是忍不住露出了笑容，女孩也她咧嘴笑了起来。

“好的，女士。”索菲娅模仿着约翰逊的回答。然后她冷静地询问，“你觉得他会被伤害？”

“说实话？没有比他更理想的候选受害者。年轻、有魅力、古怪、无帮派背景。”她叹了口气。这份工作不容易，尤其不像表面看起来的那样。尼古拉挣扎着想说出这些。什么事都做不了，什么忙都帮不上才是这份工作最糟糕的部分，比虐待，性别歧视，话语上的威胁，激进的种族主义更糟糕。对于那些她还可以做点什么，但在这里发生的事情完全不受她控制。

“我在这个体系中工作了近二十年。就像任何其他的工作一样，熟悉一个新的机构得花上点时间。截止至今，我只在南黑文工作了三个月零两天，但我已经知道了这儿的某些年轻人会被杀，而我天杀的什么都做不了。”她吞下了剩下的话——把自己推到火线前并不明智，而让索菲娅也置身在危险中更是毫无意义。

“你不能告诉别人吗？告诉有能力做点什么的人？”女孩睁大眼睛问道，她有一张看起来很诚恳的面庞。

“我尝试过。”尼古拉坦白道，“但该死的没人采取任何行动。” 她再次让自己投入到整理最后六个囚犯的文件的工作中。

索菲娅坐在她的桌子前，拿起笔在最后那个男孩的档案上做批注。

“我听到了一些传闻，”在尼古拉警示地看了她一眼的时候，她停住了话头。

“这儿有很多传闻，或许其中有些是真的——但它们全都会让你卷入麻烦。如果你想安全地留在这里，保住你的工作，那就管好自己的嘴巴——如果你听说了什么，我们可以在轮班之前一边吃早餐一边讨论。与此同时，如果还想做点好事？那就帮着治疗这些人，包括那些糟糕的人。并且睁大你的眼睛。”

“好建议，凯医生，我会照做的。”索菲娅继续做着批注，偶尔哼几声歌或是有点焦躁地用她其中一只制式鞋的鞋尖轻轻敲着另一只的橡胶底。尼古拉喜欢这姑娘的态度，如果换了自己在助理的位置上可远做不了这么好。在发现女孩在挑不出瑕疵的整洁制服底下穿了一双非常不合规定的紫色袜子时，尼古拉被逗乐了，但她藏起了这个微笑。


	3. TJ

TJ正在和一个白人至上主义者一起抽烟。他可从没想过自己会这样做。更糟的是，如果这一幕被不该看到的人看到了，他俩很可能都会因此被杀。不过，虽然肖恩·沃尔夫身上的一系列纹身让人印象深刻，但他和其他的雅利安白痴不同。见鬼，至少有一半的时间里，他看起来甚至不怎么喜欢他们。至少就TJ所知，在监狱外他并真的不隶属于这个群体。

他们几乎算不上朋友，但他是在街头认识的肖恩——他非常吓人，但在大多数时候很酷。

TJ望向肖恩的时候，发现对方正在用他冰冷的浅色眼睛盯着自己，TJ努力没让自己打寒颤。堪称恐怖。他或许不是通常定义里的那种种族主义者混球，但他很暴力，就像钉子一样强硬，而且以残忍著称。TJ这种无名小卒本不应触响肖恩这类人的雷达，但是他们二人另有共同背景——和一个已经导致了两个人被杀的秘密。

马丁内兹死状惨烈，但老阿什尔的情况甚至更糟——他一直以来都是一个无害但头脑敏锐得惊人的醉鬼，死时就像是一只诱饵狗*一样被撕成了碎片。他和肖恩现在不过是在等着噩运降临到自己头上。

如果马丁内兹死前说了什么的话。

天啊……TJ真希望他没有说。

“有什么要告诉我的吗？”肖恩问，沉默突然被打破让TJ惊得跳了起来，尽管他掩饰得很好。

“没什么新东西，没有他会感兴趣的，也没什么你不知道的。”

肖恩深吸了口烟，但点了点头，表示满意。

TJ不安地挪动着身体。如果马丁内兹告密了，那他已经死定了——但如果没有，也许是时候试着断掉这层联系了。

“听着，肖恩，”TJ迟疑不决地说，“你知道我是他的人，对吧？你知道我的情报一向准确。”

“你也从中收取报酬，和我一样。”肖恩的声音就像他的眼睛一样冷得像冰。

“是的，是的，我对此毫无异议——在外面这甚至带给我一些威望。没人敢惹红头罩的手下。”

“声音再大点，TJ，我觉得在院子另一头的人还听不见你讲话。”

“对不起。但是这儿有不一样的规矩，我还不想为了一个从没见过的人被杀，你明白吗？”

“我明白你的意思。但你不会被杀。”

“你似乎对此很确定。但在我看来如果马丁内兹开了口，我们两个都得掉脑袋。”

“我能照顾好自己。”肖恩掸了掸烟灰，盯着它在刺骨的寒风里缓缓飘散开。

“你这么说是因为你没看着马丁内兹死，”TJ低声说，努力不让自己发抖，“也没看到老阿什尔剩下的尸体。”

一提到那个老人，肖恩的表情立刻凝住了。真有趣，马丁内兹只是利益合作，但阿什尔的死对他而言是更私人的事情。真是奇怪，一个白人至上的帮派的成员会和一个黑人老酒鬼做朋友。

艰难的世道造就的怪异盟友？或许吧。

院子的大门打开了，在一队新来的囚犯结伴经过的时候，肖恩掐灭了他的香烟。为了不引起注意，TJ后退了几步。肖恩则向前探了探，眯起眼睛打量着这些蛮横的犯人。

“狗娘养的，”他最终咬牙切齿地说，看起来很愤怒。

“有你认识的人？”

肖恩只是看着他，冰冷的蓝绿色的眼睛闪着暗色的可怖的光，就好像他甚至没有看见TJ站在那里。

“长着两条腿的麻烦。”肖恩喃喃自语，“就好像我的生活还不够艰难才来这给我添堵。”他仍然怒视着在院子里列队的新人。

TJ悄悄地松了口气，庆幸这怒气不是冲着自己。即便不算上肖恩的怒火，想要活下去，他面前的麻烦也够多了。但他很确定，幸运女神即将把他丢在风口浪尖上，不管他喜不喜欢，他都肯定会被卷进肖恩的麻烦里。这可以被称之为预感，或者是苦涩的经验之谈。不管怎样，TJ很确定接下来的这周会糟透了。

*诱饵狗（bait dog），被用来测试其他狗的攻击本能的狗，通常在测试过程中会被重伤或杀死。


	4. Nicola 尼古拉

当罗素警官把尼古拉最早一批预约的病人带进来时，他的脸皱得像是吃到了酸葡萄。不难从他塞给她的文件中看出原因。他把后背靠在她的桌子上，她冲着他皱起了眉头。

“你对此介意？”她问。

“是的，实际上，我介意。监狱长告诉我，我们必须让那个愚蠢的女治疗师进来采访囚犯。这简直是疯了——她可没接受过如何和我们这关着的这种人打交道的训练。”

“那个傻姑娘受过的教育比你和其余的所有员工加起来还要多——当然，我不算在内。”

他不在乎地笑了笑，“是啊，随便吧。管理蠢货又不需要学位。”

“近来需要了。”

他喷出了一个和他本人一样不雅的响亮的鼻息，然后不舒服地挪动了一下，粗犷的面部恼怒地皱了起来，“我把第一批伤者送来了，”他粗声粗气地说。

“有重伤的吗？”

“有几个，有些人甚至还没到牢房就被打了。”

尼古拉点了点头。这并不是什么新闻了，但她很好奇这条老狗到底想说什么。

他在绞尽脑汁措辞时又皱起了眉。

“我只是在想，近来保护性拘留似乎也没起多少作用，也许我们可以把那些面临危险的犯人送去见那个蠢……对不起，聪明的女孩。所以他们可以得到一个倾诉对象，你明白吗？”

“我明白。”尼古拉点点头。这个主意听起来不错。由于每天都会有外人来接触犯人，发生 “意外”的可能性就低多了。

杰克·罗素是一个脾气暴躁，愚昧无礼的老混球，但至少是个诚实的人。她相信他是南黑文的警官中仅有的几个没有参与到任何在她不当班时发生在这里的恐怖事件中的人之一。他以自己独特的粗鲁而不愉快的方式坚守着正义，因此，他也关心他的犯人们。

“我会看看能做点什么安排，杰克”

他点点头，露出满意的表情，“我去叫第一个人进来。”

瑞奇·约翰逊是第一个预约的囚犯，她对此毫不惊讶。尽管还未来得及被分配囚室，但他显然已经被卷进一场打斗了。他一侧的颧骨上有一块明显的淤伤，裂开的嘴唇肿了起来。

“第一晚过得不太好？”尼古拉问，她没有试图让声调柔和一些——大多数男性在感受到被怜悯的时候的不会给出正向反馈。

他耸了耸肩，看着自己的手。指关节上没有淤青，这说明他没有还手。

“你遭到了攻击吗？需要我给你做个检查吗？”

他摇了摇头，看上去有点郁郁不乐，但没有明显的受到外伤后的那种呆滞神情——这并不意味着没有任何不好的事情发生，这儿的有些年轻人甚至意识不到自己受到了创伤。

她忙碌于擦拭他的嘴唇，“我知道这可能让你心烦。但把你的情况告诉我会对你比较有利——我可以给你开抗生素，以防感染。而且，如果有你的报告，我可以帮你申请保护性监护。”不过保护性监禁并不如人们吹捧的那样有效，它显然没能救下所有她送去的人。

“谢谢，不过我没事。昨晚很糟，但我挺过来了。”约翰逊给了她一个颤抖的微笑，因为牵动到破裂的嘴唇而畏缩了一下。“尽管如此，我还是很感激你的关心。这儿真的能让人意识到自己实际上是孤身一人。”

“好吧，你说了算。”她顺着他说——没必要给这个男孩施加压力。

前来带男孩回牢房的狱警和杰克截然不同: 年轻、聪明且非常狡诈。他得意地朝约翰逊笑了笑，约翰逊不再试图寻找和索菲娅调情的机会，僵硬地移开了目光。

“威廉姆斯警官，”她小心翼翼地和他打招呼，同时仍观察着约翰逊。男孩似乎在听到狱警的名字时瑟缩了一下，尼古拉有了一个模糊的猜测——约翰逊没有还击的另一个可能性是为了自我保全。

比如攻击他的人是个狱警。

“站起来，”威廉姆斯对着男孩怒吼，这个男孩驯服地伸出手腕让他给自己戴上手铐。威廉姆斯再次得意地笑了起来，比起房间里在专心地看着他的两位女士，他显然对囚犯们的恐惧更感兴趣

她想知道这个孩子是因为做了什么惹恼了那个家伙，还是仅仅因为他表现得像一个更容易得手的目标。她想知道在这之中有没有什么地方能帮上忙。

“威廉姆斯警官，”她听见自己说，“这个犯人将被转到B区。他被选中参与CDS项目。”也许杰克是对的。也许有个外来的见证人能让这些傻孩子在这鬼地方活下去。

约翰逊看上去有些惊讶但被勾起了兴趣，威廉姆斯则似乎被气坏了。这可能无法保护他很久，但或许可以争取一些时间。

这必须（had to be）值得一试。


	5. TJ

大多数时候，TJ 喜欢自己是正确的那个。他很聪明，而且有着敏锐的直觉，如果不是因为他的手不大干净，他甚至可能有机会在商业界施展拳脚。但现在这种情况下，判断正确意味着糟糕透顶。

“我没在开玩笑，罗素警官，但我没申请过任何特殊项目。”客观地说，换牢房让TJ觉得有点惴惴不安。变动不是件好事……在这儿，变动意味着下一刻你就可能丢掉性命。

“我的心在为你滴血，”罗素说，“对此有意见？给州长写信吧。操，如果你想，给总统写信也行。记得在信里告诉他我要加薪。”

“我对我原先的牢房很满意! ”

“我对于你是否把这当成天杀的希尔顿酒店一毛钱兴趣都没有，你马上搬走。”

TJ攥紧了他的衣服，诚心希望情况不像他害怕的那么糟。

事实证明，情况确实不像他担心的那样糟糕——而是更糟。将有五个囚犯关在一个双人牢房里，而且，肖恩和另外两个看上去很不好惹的白人男性已经在他之前到达了。TJ多少还比较相信自己不会在睡梦里死在肖恩手上，不过，斯宾塞——那个秃顶的大块头恶霸——他对任何不是纯血的白种人都有意见。TJ不知道另一个人的名字，但他也完全不像什么笑料。这间牢房里的最后一个新住户是条鱼*，外表英俊，愁眉不展，脸上还有一大块瘀伤。他蜷缩在其中一个下铺上，偷摸打量着牢房里的三个白人帮派狱友。肖恩毫不掩饰地盯着这个家伙，但当TJ走进门时，他转移了自己饱含怒火的视线。

“男孩们，拾掇下自己，”罗素警官朝他们得意地笑了笑，然后满意地关上了牢房的门。

紧绷的气氛持续了很久，TJ尽量不在肖恩的注视中示弱——同时维持着肢体语言中立，他无意触发任何冲突。房间里凝重的氛围让他的心跳越来越快。

“单人床是我的，”斯宾塞打破了沉默，大声地向牢房里的其他人宣布。TJ很感激有人打破局面，他躲闪着肖恩冰冷的注视，看着斯宾塞占据了房间里唯一一张单人床。TJ 对于自己估计只能睡上铺这事听天由命，但他有些希望自己能睡在肖恩的上铺，至少这样他不会在睡梦中被捅一刀——或者更糟。肖恩不是那个类型的掠食者——事实上，他似乎通过把各类强奸犯揍进地板找到了不少乐子。牢记这点后，TJ决定等等看其他人准备怎么睡。不过如果他想要那条鱼的铺位，他可能会试试，这个新人没那么大块头，而且看起来已经打输了一两场架。

不过，他很高兴自己没有这么做。当他看到肖恩走向这个新手，向他索要下铺时，他不得不重新评估一下状况。那家伙一动不动，盯着肖恩越走越近，每一步都带着威胁。

肖恩说: “鱼，这是我的位置。”。

”我叫瑞奇。”

“如果你不把你的屁股从我的床铺上挪开，你之后就要叫自己死肉了，鱼，”肖恩威胁地迫近了瑞奇。如果瑞奇还有哪怕一盎司理智，他就该放弃，但没有。看来他活不过今天了。

TJ 不是软脚虾，他可以在战斗中保护自己，也不在需要维护自己的时候瑟缩。但是肖恩身上的某些东西触响了TJ的警报。这个人并不曾在监狱中或者街头恐吓过他，震慑了TJ的也不是对这个人恐怕在红头罩的手下里地位很高的怀疑。他只是知道如果自己惹恼了这个男人，在能够眨眼之前，他就是一具被埋葬和遗忘了的尸体了。

事实证明，瑞奇的自我保护意识也就和传说里的旅鼠**差不多强。

“这是我的铺位，我先到的，”他抬起下巴，就像一个小孩子在操场上打量着自己的对手。

“因为你是新人，所以我再警告你一次，这之后事情会非常难看。滚下我的床， _小白脸_ 。**”

TJ畏缩了。鱼，虽然可能不是一个礼貌的称谓，但相对中性。小白脸不同。在任何监狱里，这都不是一个大家愿意往自己身上贴的标签，而在这里这种不受管控的监狱里，这个标签甚至更糟。在监狱里，每个人都必须在被挑衅的时候站出来，迅速且暴力地解决掉自己受到的威胁或不尊重——不然你不仅会丢脸，还会显得软弱。这会让你成为猎物。也就是说，你必须谨慎地对待战斗，否则在第一天就可能会被捅。踏着这条复杂的界线起舞是个精细活。在TJ看来，瑞奇与其说是在跳舞，不如说是在怒气冲冲地向着他的死亡行军。

瑞奇站起来，仍然试图用目光震慑肖恩。他们面对面的时候，肖恩不仅看起来比瑞奇高了那么几英寸，而且多了相当数量的肌肉。

但是，瑞奇显然是个疯子，不然就是已经蠢得不想活了。实际上，恐怕二者兼有之。TJ瞥了一眼其他正饶有兴趣地看着这一幕的狱友。这个新来的家伙不是唯一可能会丢脸的人。恼人的安静持续了好一阵子，瑞奇才垂下眼睛，站到了一边。

“好狗狗，”肖恩说，他对这件事的满意程度远超过了他该从中得到的。 瑞奇从他的睫毛下杀气腾腾地瞪了他一眼，然后毫不费力地跳进了上铺，盯着天花板。

肖恩得意地笑了笑，钻进了自己的床。TJ 现在需要做一道让他很不舒服的选择题：睡在尚不知名字的雅利安白痴上铺，或者挑战疯狂的瑞奇。在他看来，两个选项都不怎么好。

他选了阻力最小的那个选项，比起睡在一个可能的敌人上面，被一个新来的男孩打得屁滚尿流更容易让他陷入麻烦。

“别担心，TJ，”当灯熄灭时，肖恩说，“比尔会是个好‘铺友’，对吧，比尔? ”

“你说了算，”比尔同意了，但听起来有点失望。

TJ对此 _毫无疑虑_ 。那天晚上睡觉的时候他枕着他的刀。

*鱼（fish），指新人，常用于指监狱中新关押的犯人。

**旅鼠，因为旅鼠效应而闻名，原本是描述旅鼠在恐慌时的集体跳海自杀行为，藉以描述无理性的社会集体动。然而，旅鼠之自杀行为已证实为人类的曲解，但衍生出专有名词，却常用以形容团体迷思所产生的集体困境。

***原文是punk，这个词在俚语中指“做上了年纪的人的性伙伴的年轻人”，尤其是在监狱中比较常用。意思有点类似娈童，但这个语境里翻译成娈童感觉有点出戏……


	6. Melissa 梅丽莎

_“很快，我就意识到有人在为南黑文监狱中的谋杀案打掩护，但我仍为此事的性质感到困惑。可能性主要有两个：玩忽职守的狱警给了囚犯们互相残杀的机会；或者监狱的工作人员在这些谋杀案中扮演的角色不止是同谋。_

_我曾经犹豫过要不要去警察局，但由于布鲁德海文警队在收到死者家属的投诉后仍按兵不动，我认为最好的选择是先尽力收集一些确凿的证据。如果警察仍不作为就把证据公之于众。_

_基于这个考量，我收集了尽可能多的死者的个人信息，还有他们受到的指控。受害者的朋友和家属给我提供了大量帮助——官方让他们失望了，而我是唯一愿意听取他们意见的人。_

_这些受害者似乎有一些共同点: 他们大多来出身贫困，大多年龄在35岁以下。无论在监狱内还是监狱外，他们都没有帮派背景。死者中仅有15%是白人。但有65%的死者曾拒捕或是因伤害执法人员而被捕。_

_起初，我认为那些不拥有这些共性的人只是南黑文这类监狱里的暴力行为的随机受害者，直到特蕾莎·马丁内兹向我透露了一些关于她哥哥的事情，而这可能是他成为目标的原因：他是一个线人。不从属于警察，而从属于哥谭市的义警。很快，我就发现了他不是唯一一个拥有这层身份的人。_

_所以在进入监狱前，我已经取得了多种不同来源的资料和谣言。根据手头的信息，我对采访对象进行了挑选。过程非常简单，有很多人符合我的参数。_

_但是现在我怀疑，其中一些符合我的资料的人是由于设计而非巧合。”_


	7. TJ

“TJ是什么的简写？”疯狂的瑞奇凑在TJ耳边不到两厘米的地方问，把他吓了一大跳。

“这跟你有什么关系，新来的？”TJ随口应付着，在排队领食物的队伍里慢吞吞地向前挪，同时仍警惕地盯着他的狱友。

“只是好奇。因为没人费心做个自我介绍——我知道我们肯定不会成为什么‘永远最要好的朋友’（BFF）或者互相编辫子，但是如果能有一些除了‘闭嘴，鱼’或者‘滚开，漂亮小子’之外的对话就好了。”

TJ不耐烦地哼了一声，用他的托盘接住了一些可能伪装成了火腿和鸡蛋的灰色和黄色的块状物。“每个人都叫我TJ，而你叫瑞奇·约翰逊。好了，自我介绍完毕。”

疯狂的瑞奇在TJ取完餐走向他常坐的桌子时仍跟在后面。“那就喊你TJ，”他咧嘴笑着说。“我们的其他狱友呢？我唯一知道名字的人是那个迷人的比尔。”

TJ 叹了口气，看起来他短时间内是无法摆脱这个新“闺蜜”了。这也许对他不无好处——有个盟友不是坏事，鉴于一旦肖恩出了什么意外他恐怕就只能祈求剩下那两个蠢货的怜悯了。“睡单人床的家伙叫斯宾塞·莫里斯——别去招惹他，如果要和他有任何互动，千万保持礼貌，他在这儿有很多有权势的朋友。”

“凯医生之前似乎暗示我应该加入一个帮派，”瑞奇说。

“那只能祝你好运了。我个人完全没有这个意愿——其他人了解我，他们不找我的麻烦主要是因为我有渠道可以搞到一点违禁品，明白吗？他们用得着我。”他塞了一大口鸡蛋在嘴里，“而你看着像刚给时尚杂志拍完硬照，脸上还带着淤青。这在监狱里可不是什么好事。”

瑞奇再次耸了耸肩，TJ忍不住觉得“疯狂的瑞奇”这名字太适合他了——不知道恐惧为何物却时刻笑得像……好吧，疯子。

瑞奇半信半疑地戳了戳他的早餐，认命地抬起胳膊，塞了一勺在嘴里。“另一个人呢，我下铺那个？”他因嘴里塞满了东西而有些口齿不清，“他有什么故事？”

“肖恩·沃尔夫，可以说他是这三个人里最正派的。但他对傻瓜没什么耐心，而且是个暴力分子。经过了昨天那些事后，你应该小心行事。”TJ注意到，即便是在他这样说的时候，瑞奇仍紧盯着餐厅另一头的肖恩，而肖恩也在淡漠地注视着他。TJ觉得自己肯定是错过了什么东西，但他不能确定。

“谢谢你的建议，”瑞奇说，“我会小心的。”

TJ该早点意识到的，瑞奇的字典里绝对没有小心这个词，他很确定自己迟早会被瑞奇害死，而非肖恩。

吃过早餐后，他们被准许在院子里放风：呼吸几口新鲜空气，享受一下能照进院子里的几缕阳光。TJ走向长凳，准备营业。他今天有一条香烟和一袋烟草，换牢房和有一个如影随形的漂亮男孩都不能阻止他赚钱。

“这些卖多少钱? ”瑞奇说，他似乎对此很有兴趣。“这就是你仅有的违禁品吗? 还是说你有更烈的？”

“我不做毒品生意，如果你问的是这个，但我可以拿到他们要的货。比如色情片之类的东西——不多，只是一些阴部的照片，明白吗？我还帮雇佣兵们的纹身枪找到了电机，所以他们不怎么找我麻烦。”

“雇佣兵？”

TJ打了个寒颤，“上帝，你真得一无所知？南部雇佣兵是这儿的头。我们的三个狱友都是成员。”

“明白了，这不是什么好消息吧，我猜？”

“一猜就中，漂亮男孩。”

瑞奇点点头，眼神已经飘到了院子里。他懒洋洋地倚着围墙，身体很放松，看上去十分友善。但TJ在街头磨练出的直觉告诉他，瑞奇身上还有些什么别的东西——一些当他巡视时压抑在他故作镇定的身体里的东西；一些当他悄悄地观察其他囚犯和看守时，隐藏在他平静的表情后的东西。这不大对劲。一开始TJ觉得这是因为瑞奇无所畏惧，就像是被分成J类的那些囚犯*，但是现在，经过整个上午的观察，他发现瑞奇的情绪里还有警惕，焦虑和紧张。然而不知何故，TJ仍然感觉有什么地方不太对头。

瑞奇身上的古怪之处吸引了TJ的全部注意力，以至于直到他几乎被笼在肖恩的影子里才发现身后的人。

“嘿，TJ。我的烟到了吗? ” 肖恩说，就这几天里，TJ可能已经是第一百万次由于惊吓尴尬地跳起来。

“当然，肖恩，”他说，假装着自己的脚刚刚并没有离地。其实他完全不必在意这个的——肖恩和瑞奇又开始对视了。即使他忽然多长了一个脑袋出来，恐怕他们也不会注意到。他们看向对方的目光中充满了敌意，似乎是在权衡什么。TJ好奇他们是否认识对方。他们的互动和对话显示他们之间很陌生——但在不那么明显的地方，有些暗流在涌动。

“你之前说自己叫什么来着？”肖恩问。他听起来漫不经心，眼神却很凶狠。

“瑞奇，瑞奇·约翰逊。”

“瑞奇·约翰逊? ”肖恩嗤了一声，“给你起名的人肯定恨透你了。”

瑞奇皱起眉头，看上去像在考虑要不要揍肖恩一拳，但他仍放松地靠着围墙。 “为什么? ” 他不大情愿地接了话。

“你知道约翰逊是阴茎的俚语吧？”

“俚语中有很多词可以指代阴茎。”

“没错，我最喜欢的一个就是迪克。而你叫理查德。所以你的名字实际上是迪克-迪克。（屌-屌）”

“我叫瑞奇。”

“迪克-迪克! ” 肖恩毫不掩饰地笑出了声，他的表情介于觉得好笑和感到困惑之间，“怎么会有人这么对你？你在学校里肯定被霸凌得很惨。”

“滚开，”瑞奇嘟囔着，他的下唇愠怒地绷紧了，但眼中流动着被逗乐了的神采。

肖恩脸上的笑容忽然消失了，就像雨点从窗户上滑落那样，“你脸上的伤是谁搞的？”

瑞奇移动了一下，“监狱礼节而已，我想我最好还是保守这个秘密。”

“今天是你被关进牢房的第一天。如果这之前就有了，告诉我也没什么坏处，不然就是这些蠢货以外的人打了你。”他指了指院子里挤挤攘攘的囚犯。

“关你什么事? ”

“你那个可笑名字让我大笑了一场。作为交换，我乐意帮你一个忙。我可以提供你需要的保护。”

瑞奇冷笑，“据我所知，在这个地方，保护是有代价的。”

“没有价格，除非你想出价，”肖恩颇有深意地打量着他。

TJ 觉得他们已经忘记了自己还在边上，他很确定他没有完全听懂这部分对话。也许他们之间奇怪的力场不过是相互吸引。TJ对此没有偏见——互帮互助的人很多，一些无期徒刑犯甚至可以说发展出了恋爱关系——尽管在监狱之外，他们绝对永远不会考虑和其他男性约会。这是监狱生活中必须习惯的一部分。他完全没想到肖恩会有这个倾向，不过谁知道呢？

“做梦吧，帅哥。”瑞奇冲肖恩比了个中指，破裂的嘴唇扯出了一个微笑。

是的，也许这就是真相，他们只是在漫不经心地调情。TJ衷心希望如此。

“告诉我，”肖恩坚持道，而瑞奇似乎在斟酌该如何回答。

“打我的人不是囚犯，”他最终说。

“所以是狱警? 哪个？”肖恩转过身来看向正在踱步的警卫们。

“威廉姆斯。”

肖恩哼了一声，眯起眼睛，“迪克-迪克，被他盯上会让你举步维艰。我会选择离他远点。”

“你不打算放弃这个名字了是吧？”

“绝不。”

瑞奇叹了口气，用嘲弄的语气说，“现在和威廉姆斯保持距离恐怕迟了，他已经对我有意见了。”

“你做了什么? 你才刚来了一天。”

“据我所知，我的存在惹恼了他。他说他不喜欢我的脸。那一拳是因为拒捕。”

他们停下谈话看着威廉姆斯穿过院子。他们的目光中有一些锐利的东西——就像是两只狮子在打量一头又大又老的水牛。

“威廉姆斯和那边的雇佣兵白痴们联系紧密，”肖恩用闲聊的语气说，并没有转头看他的同僚们一眼。

“那他一定和你相处得很好，”瑞奇酸溜溜地咕哝着。

“是啊，他超级讨人喜欢。”

他们仍然盯着威廉姆斯，而TJ不安地感到这段谈话所包含的信息远远比他实际听到的多。他们交流的方式似乎有点像在周围可能有不友好的耳朵时他和其他线人交换信息时的方式。也许这才是真相？那就说得通了，瑞奇可能也是红头罩的手下？

不管他们真正的关系是什么—— TJ决定置身事外。他已经预测到了，真相能带给他的除了麻烦还是麻烦。

“这几天你去看医生了吗？”瑞奇打破了沉默。

“没，”肖恩挑起了一侧的眉毛。

“她的新护士很可爱，你该去看看。”

“打着什么旗号? 我又没生病。”他指了指自己。“百分百健康。”

瑞奇耸了耸肩，“一个流血的鼻子怎么样？”他说着一拳打在了肖恩脸上。

*J类（J-Cat，是Category J的缩写），在监狱中指那些精神不稳定的人（并不一定被医院诊断为精神异常）。


	8. Nicola 尼古拉

只要病人不介意，尼古拉就会尽量对他们一视同仁。她发现，她治疗过的大多数种族主义团伙成员实际上并不介意自己的医生是黑人——前提是不能有其他人在场。当然也有例外，部分囚犯信奉的主义可以穿透监狱的高墙，融入他们的日常生活。但她尽量无视这些言论，只做好自己的本职工作。

肖恩·沃尔夫入狱检查那天不是她当班，不过她知道这个名字——他到这儿还不到一周就让好些人挂了彩。除此之外，他还是这个监狱的头部帮派中广受尊重的成员之一。根据他暴力的名声，她推测他的外貌应该是他的信仰和性情的映射。

和她想象中不太一样，他看上去很年轻，可能二十岁刚出头。他满面怒容地坐在她的检查台上，血迹从鼻子下方一直蔓延到狱服前襟。威廉姆斯警官站在他旁边，同样皱着眉头。他的手非常友好地搭在沃尔夫的肩膀上，凑得有些近。尼古拉后退了几步。如果是她以前的工作，她根本不会在意这个，但这份工作中，每一条信息都至关重要。她只能勉强弄懂他们刚说了什么。

“什么都不需要报告，”威廉姆斯说，“我们会处理的。”

“不。”尼古拉不需要读唇语也能听到沃尔夫的回答。 “ **我** 会处理的，你想要我丢脸吗? ”

威廉姆斯点点头，拍了拍他的胳膊。但在威廉姆斯的视线外，沃尔夫看着狱警搭在自己肩膀上的手的眼神就好像那上面沾满了大便。有趣。

尼古拉不喜欢这个——这听起来像是她的工作量又要增加了。威廉姆斯退到屋外等待了，沃尔夫的神色从愤怒变成了几乎是孩子气的担忧——而他一发现尼古拉的视线，这个表情就消失了。

“沃尔夫先生，”她向他打招呼。“久仰大名。”

“您的名声一样传得很远，医生。”他朝她笑了笑，但这个表情似乎更适合一个爱捣蛋的中学生，而不是一个暴力的罪犯。

“除了鼻子还有其他部位受伤吗? ”

“没有，”他有些好奇地四处张望。他的表情很随和，尼古拉也并没有感受到任何针对自己的威胁，但她仍能感知到在他高大的躯体里隐藏着的力量。

“你想报告是谁伤害了你吗？”尼古拉这样问是因为这是不能省略的程序，而不是因为她期待得到一个答案。

“不，你了解这儿的情况，我得自己处理。”

“这是不是意味着我很快就会有客人了? ”

沃尔夫耸耸肩，“这部分取决于谁先找到他——大家通常不会对一个没有朋友，还冲着我这种有背景的人挥拳头的新人太友好，明白吗? ”

“没有朋友的新人？”尼古拉问，她真心希望他口中的新人不是那个姓约翰逊的男孩——即使没有监狱里最大的帮派做敌人，约翰逊也有够多麻烦了。

“是的。所以，如果你不想亲手把那条鱼的残骸从地板上刮起来，就赶紧完成这些步骤，放我回去。”看到她疑惑的神情，他又给了她一个孩子气的微笑。“我必须让他找准自己的位置，但是会通过一种不像其他人那样将对他造成永久性损伤的方式，我保证。”

“请原谅我的怀疑，沃尔夫先生，但等我知道他没事时，我会相信的。”

沃尔夫转了转结实的肩膀，让她轻轻地擦干净他鼻子周围有点干涸了的血迹。

“我听说这儿新来了个漂亮护士？”他在她擦拭他的下巴时问。尼古拉没有搭腔，于是他凑近了办公室的门。“嘿，护士! ”沃尔夫喊道，嘴唇弯成了一个似乎是微笑的弧度。

索菲娅在门边探出了头。“没出事吧，凯医生? ”她问道。当她的视线落在了沃尔夫身上时，她的嘴微微张大了那么几秒钟，脸上掠过一种奇怪的神色。然后她转向尼古拉，“凯医生? ”

“一切正常，索菲娅，继续你的工作吧。”索菲娅在回到自己桌前之前又看了沃尔夫一眼。

“我们结束了吗? ”沃尔夫问，他的声音很轻，但眼神很警惕。

“你可以走了，”尼古拉同意道。

在终于能放下手头的工作吃午饭时，她还是因这两人间的互动感到困扰。沃尔夫是个英俊的年轻人，和索菲娅年龄相仿——他们之间的眼神交流可能只是荷尔蒙作祟。但尼古拉觉得并非如此——她相当肯定那是认出了彼此的眼神——之后他们则看上去如释重负。

她决定不多想这件事——而事实证明这出乎意料地困难。


	9. TJ

“你这么做太蠢了，瑞奇。蠢透了，”TJ说，他们看着肖恩被一个恼怒的狱警带走了，毫无疑问是去看医生。

“警卫就在边上，在事情失控之前，他们就介入了。”瑞奇听上去似乎并不像他应该的那么害怕。但这是因为他不懂，TJ恐怕要为这部分负责。

“你把这说得像件好事似的。但不是。你惹恼了雇佣兵，顺带就会惹恼守卫，然后，砰，你就是一条死鱼了。而且没有人能帮你。”

“你的意思是？”

“惹恼了一个，就会惹恼另一个——这意味着现在你站在这整个倒霉监狱的对面了。”

瑞奇靠着身后的栅栏，熟练地甩开了遮住眼睛的头发，“我能保护自己。”

TJ抑制住了自己想晃醒他的冲动，“对付肖恩的时候？也许吧。但如果你的对手是这儿最大的帮派？或者是比帮派还糟的守卫？这就是你的葬礼了，蠢货。”

“所以你的意思是，激怒狱警才是钉上我的棺材的那颗钉子，而不是揍了肖恩？”

“既然你似乎不怎么聪明，我就直说了吧，”瑞奇因为这句话挑了挑眉，“警卫不喜欢你？你恐怕只能被装在一个小盒子里回家。甚至不会是裹尸袋，因为你剩下的尸体都不够用来做尸检。而惹恼了雇佣军等于惹恼了警卫。对付肖恩是你最不需要担心的部分了。”TJ努力压抑着忽然升起的想要抽烟的冲动，瑞奇实在让他神经过敏，他对尼古丁的渴望胜过了他对出售剩余烟草的需求。他很快卷好了一根，而瑞奇在旁边似乎是兴致勃勃地看着他卷烟。TJ考虑过也给他一根，但在将死之人身上浪费宝贵的资源毫无意义。

“我很确定肖恩会更乐意自己报仇，其他人在那之前不会来找我的麻烦。”瑞奇总结。他听上去非常自信，但是在TJ看来，瑞奇低估了监狱系统中基于种族的团结。攻击其中一个等于攻击所有人。

”就像我说的，你死定了。如果肖恩想挽回脸面，他就必须要伤害你。在他结束之后，如果你活了下来，那就是其余人的开放狩猎时段了。伤害他们中的一个让你成为众矢之的，而他们中的一些人甚至只是需要寻个由头给自己找个长成你这样的小白脸。”

“陈词滥调。”

“瑞奇，你现在在监狱里，我们他妈的就靠这些陈词滥调过活。”

瑞奇笑了，“大概是吧。你的建议是什么？还手还是随沃尔夫怎么对付我？”那个白痴看起来仍然觉得这很有趣。

“肖恩不是那种人。他可能会把你打个半死，但不会强迫你当他的婊子。”*

“了解。”瑞奇看起来几乎是喜欢这个回答。然后他看着TJ，脸上第一次表露出忧虑，“和我呆在一起会让你惹上麻烦吗？”

“担心这个？不如担心一下你要面对的吧，小鱼。”

“我已经担心得够多了。”

TJ哼了一声，“你真是个疯子。不，和你呆在一起不会让我陷入麻烦，除非他们来找你时我没能躲开——相信我，我不会挡这个路。”

“明白了。他们什么时候会来对付我? ”

TJ看着帮派成员最密集的地方。斯宾塞正在朝他俩所在的方向愤怒地挥动手臂。“我猜随时都有可能。”

当斯宾塞带着一小队人靠近时，瑞奇微妙地改变了自己的站姿。非常难以分辨，他表面上仍然很放松，但似乎已经进入了紧绷的准备状态。

暴徒们靠近时，TJ如他所说的那样后退了一步。他不可能为了一个不相干的人挨揍。但他对此有点歉意。

然而，在任何事情开始之前，罗素警官打断了他们。

“莫里斯、杰弗里斯和约翰逊——该去看心理医生了。”罗素注视着斯宾塞是如何充满威胁地迫近瑞奇，露出了一个得意的笑

“看守救了你，约翰逊，”斯宾塞说。 他没有刻意压低声音，因为不必，工作人员也不会对他这种在帮派中身居高位的人怎么样。“今晚不会有人护着你了，漂亮小子。”

“看来我得想法子自保了，”瑞奇说。TJ瑟缩了一下。他真的，真的希望这无法避免的不愉快可以发生在别的什么地方，而非自己的牢房里。

那位心理医生是一个二十五岁上下、个子很高的亚洲女人。她的头发向后梳成一个发髻，名牌眼镜优雅地架在鼻梁上。她显得冷静且专业，看上去完全不像是即将要和一群愤怒的犯人共处一室。

“下午好，”她向他们打招呼，脸上带着友好的微笑。TJ 选择了一个角落里的位置，希望能和疯子瑞奇保持一定的距离。可惜运气没有眷顾他，瑞奇紧跟着坐在了他旁边。而TJ可能低估了他们之间的互动会给他带来的麻烦：斯宾塞现在瞪着他的眼神和瞪着瑞奇时一样愤怒。该死。

“是不是还有一个人没到？”心理医生问道，她瞥见这半圈椅子的末位还空着一把。

“沃尔夫在医务室，”斯宾塞说，又瞪了他俩一眼。TJ躲闪着斯宾塞的视线，并尽力避免显得和瑞奇有任何和友好沾边的关系。

“了解。我建议我们不等他了，先开始吧。我叫梅丽莎·金，”她说的同时依次向他们点头致意，“感谢你们同意参加这项研究。”

“我什么都没同意，女士，”斯宾塞说着终于把目光从瑞奇身上移开，第一次看向了她。

“明白了。您随时都可以离开，先生您是? ”

“莫里斯。”

“莫里斯先生，你没有参加这些会议的义务，也并非必须在这期间与我交谈。这完全基于自愿。”

“是啊，没错，”斯宾塞说。

“我们在这儿没太多机会做选择，” TJ表示赞同，这部分是真的，而且在现在对坏人表示下支持应该不是个坏主意。“他们调动我们的时候可不管我们怎么想，而安排我们参加这个项目时没有提供任何解释。”

“对此我很抱歉，”金眉头紧锁。“这不是我想要的处理方式——我想给你们提供一个坦诚和开放的空间来讨论自己在监狱里的经历。”

“没门，女士。”斯宾塞说，“我还不想死。你不能在这里讨论这种狗屎。”

TJ和比尔都点了点头。他身边的瑞奇身体微微前倾，因为在思考而眯起了蓝眼睛。“我是瑞奇·约翰逊，”过了一会儿，他接过了话茬。“您介意我问一下您的研究目标是什么吗，金医生? ”

“我正在研究监禁对二十五岁以下的青年造成的心理影响。我已经从东海岸的年轻人中收集到了大量信息。我从哥谭市来到这里是为了跟随采访一个研究对象。”她停顿了一下，吞了一口唾沫，显得有些迟疑，“你可能认识亨利·马丁内兹？”

房间里的气氛忽然变得凝重——没有人搭腔。这次，当门砰地一声打开，像爆炸一样撕开了房间中死寂时，可不止TJ一个人惊得跳了起来。

“马丁内兹怎么了吗？”肖恩在威廉姆斯警官的陪同下慢悠悠地踱进房间，问道，“因为我最后一次听到的消息是他死了，被埋了。”他得意地笑着，大摇大摆地走向空椅子的样子就好像他鼻孔里并没有塞着沾满血迹的纸巾。

“您是沃尔夫先生吧? ”金问，看到肖恩沾满血迹的T恤让她有些惊慌。

“是啊。抱歉我看上去这么一团糟——脸撞到了牢门，没时间换衣服了。”

“你认识马丁内兹先生吗？”金问。

“我只知道他刚进这里一周就死了，这速度肯定破纪录。”

“闭嘴，沃尔夫，”斯宾塞迅速而愤怒打断了他，“别为了一个死叛徒丢命。”

肖恩耸了耸肩，冷冷地注视着瑞奇，瑞奇只是抽搐了一下并没有其他反应。而离他只有一个座位的TJ，感觉自己迫切地需要舒展下紧张的身体，但他不得不强压下这个渴望。

TJ在焦虑中熬过了会议剩下的时间——马丁内兹被提及，心理医生对他的兴趣，她奇怪的态度——就好像是她在等他们中的一个开口说出这里发生了什么。就好像她真的认为这些谈话是私人的，不受监视。

为什么他妈的肖恩非得进一步引起对他和马丁内兹之间的联系的关注？进而引起人们对TJ可能也参与其中的猜疑？

为什么斯宾塞说马丁内兹是叛徒？他知道真相吗？他知道肖恩和TJ与红头罩的关系了吗？

虽然可能性极低，但如果TJ能挺过刑期，他一定要洗心革面，找份稳定的工作。而且见鬼，他绝对要搬离哥谭市。

*原文中使用了‘turn out’，在俚语中的意思是“强迫一个异性恋进行同性性行为”，和强奸还有点微妙的区别。


	10. 'Sean' “肖恩”

肖恩·沃尔夫出现在这一带的时间甚至比红头罩还早，伪装成他很舒服。他的人脉很广，面孔也具有辨识度。他不是一个好人，但也不是一个糟糕的人。他是进入南黑文监狱的最佳掩护。

这个优势持续到事情开始变得复杂——现在“肖恩”冒着被揭穿的风险。如果迪克·格雷森导致了这个，杰森肯定会气疯。他喜欢肖恩，也喜欢肖恩的朋友。他并不想在短时间内放弃这个假身份。不可否认，他选择肖恩是为了更容易、更安全地进入监狱。他可能在这上面犯了个错——如果错误是指他没预期到会有某个不速之客的话。

迪克出现在这里让他担心，原因不是迪克照顾不了自己，他当然可以——但他不适合在这种环境中工作，而这点会显现出来。他让自己成为了一个被标红加粗的目标——显然他想引出肇事者然后结案。但另一种可能是这会让他送命，或者受到杰森不愿意去想象的伤害。或者，甚至更恼人——他可能会害死杰森，而这种可能性过于具有侮辱性。

当杰森阔步走进囚室时，斯宾塞已经把迪克按在了墙上——迪克似乎不太确定该怎么处理这个——他必须表现得比实际上弱小——但又不能冒险让自己受到严重伤害。他没有流露出任何情绪，但是当肖恩回到演出中时，杰森从他身上读出了解脱。

“我才是被这条小狗冒犯了的人。我得自己处理这件事。”杰森低头盯着斯宾塞。谢天谢地，他还有足够的影响力来施加一点压力。

“你说了算，肖恩，”斯宾塞说，冲他点了点头，退后了几步，给杰森在“瑞奇”身边留出足够空间。杰森没有给迪克任何时间做出反应，反手打了他的脸，这一击再次扯破了他的嘴唇。然后，他猛地抓住迪克的头发，迫使他后仰。上帝，他爱惨了他比前任罗宾高的那几英寸。

迪克一如他所料那样挣扎着，尽管不大认真，杰森用刀片抵住他的喉咙，“想都别想，小白脸，”他说，冷酷的威胁从舌尖滚落，“因为你的所作所为，你现在是我的了，明白吗? ”

“没想到你会喜欢这个，”迪克说，眼睛盯着杰森，身体在他的掌控下紧张了起来。

“我对操男人兴趣不大，但这不等于我不会让你崩溃，从精神和肉体层面。”他在刀片上施加了一点压力，直到血液渗了出来。看着那片红色缓慢滑落，这场景近乎炫目。尽管他们是在演戏，但他还是兴奋了起来。

“我不会让你这么做的。”迪克说，语气毫无说服力。

“你别无选择——要么服从我，要么今晚熄灯之后，如果你够幸运，我会割断你的喉咙。”

“如果我不走运呢? ”

“我会把你交给斯宾塞和比尔，或者一个不那么善良温柔的人。”

“看守……”

“只要我能在他们的口袋里放上足够多的钱，他们什么都听我的。”

迪克就是不得不表现得像一个固执的混蛋，不断反抗——轻易屈服不是他本性的一部分，尤其难以屈服于像杰森这样的人。他显然是在测试自己的极限。但如果他不尽快屈服，杰森将不得不伤害他。为了说明这点，杰森放低刀片，用平稳的力道一拳打在迪克腹部。当然，他出拳时控制着力量，而迪克很擅于表演挨打之后痛苦的喘息。然后杰森猛地把他抵在牢房的墙上，刀片压在他的右眼旁，问，“你服从吗? ”

迪克看着视线边缘的刀片，咽了口唾沫，他的眼中闪烁着一点狂热的情绪，呼吸有些颤抖——杰森不清楚是肾上腺素、压力、兴奋还是别的什么，但这一幕让他有点尴尬地感觉到自己的老二在裤子里抽搐了一下。

“好吧，”在他们互相差不多是电光四射地对视了很久后，迪克终于开了口。

“什么好吧？”杰森紧盯着迪克问，而如果他想保持目光接触，就不得不仰视杰森。

不过，好吧，这真的不该让他的老二硬起来，尤其是在这里，然而事与愿违。他不确定他想从迪克那得到什么回答——他只是真的很想听。迪克的脸涨红了，杰森希望他可以把这个当成性奋，但愤怒的可能性要大得多。

“你说的好是指什么？”杰森继续追问。他完全是在碰运气，但何时不是呢？运气和死亡是他的舞伴。今晚为什么不再赌一把？

“好吧，老板，”迪克最后说，既不顺从也没有移开他的视线。这给热起来了的气氛又添了把柴。

杰森怀疑，当他不再被不合时宜的欲望占据心神的时候，可能会因为自己现在脸上的表情而有点尴尬。

事实上，如果他们能安然脱身，将会有一大堆的狗屎事让杰森感到尴尬。

“好吧，过来，”他咆哮着，抓着迪克的头发，把他拉出了牢房。在他们必须回来前，还有大约二十五分钟的放风时间。他在离开时还能听到身后传来斯宾塞和比尔的笑声。该死。

杰森一点也不惊讶地发现，一走出其他人的视野，自己的脸立刻就重重地撞在了墙上。 迪克的一个手肘抵在杰森脖子后面，把他的脸颊按进墙砖。他的大腿则被一个膝盖顶住了，胳膊也被扭到了背后。

“嘿，是你先开始的，”杰森试着交谈，“我们没有多少时间。”

迪克后撤了一点，他的脸颊仍被怒气染红，而布鲁斯大概也皱不出比这更紧的眉头了。“你在搞什么鬼，杰森? ”他说。

“你在这儿做什么? ”

“显而易见。”

“不是在说笑，迪克-迪克，但是你为什么特地来这里。你有天赋，但这份工作明显不适合你，。”

“你到底在说什么? ”

“你在这太扎眼了。你以前遵从老爹的指示蹲过监狱——你知道如何按规矩办事，但你没在照做。你太着急了。”杰森努力想要表达清楚他的意思，但是要向迪克解释这个情况的难度不亚于如果他们立场互换而迪克需要向他解释一切。信任太少又太争强好胜。有时他在私下里也会忍不住想到，他们小时候一定是布鲁斯的噩梦。

迪克再次迫近他，显然是决心要亲自证实杰森的论点。“着急有什么问题？我想要显眼，我需要他们有所反应，越快越好。”

“听着，你这个白痴，如果你继续不断惹毛其他人，再高超的技巧也救不下你的命，我也一样。而且，如果后援没有途径帮到你，这就失去了用处！”

“斯蒂芬不是作为后援来的这儿，她是为了从另一个角度调查。”

杰森受挫地挥了挥手——迪克到底是怎么回事？轻而易举地就让杰森变回了那个笨手笨脚的未成年，“这就是你让我生气的地方。每个人都认为我是冲动和疯狂的那个，但是该死的，我计划到每一个细节，还有一大堆的应急措施来确保自己能够在陷入什么愚蠢的状况前活下来——你这样仓促行事会激起所有人的敌意。”

迪克恼火地绷紧了下唇，向前探了探头，双拳紧握。

杰森不得不承认，看到自己不是唯一一个在合作这件事上有不成熟反应的人让他有些高兴。“你是那种为了看看会发生什么，敢用棍子捅马蜂窝的孩子，不是吗？”他沮丧地问，同时强迫自己的身体解除防御姿态，摆出一个放松的姿势。和迪克这样的人打交道，肢体语言很关键。

他改变姿势的策略起效了，迪克也放松了一点，“不，我从没见过马蜂窝，”他若有所思地瞥了杰森一眼，“但我是那种走高空钢丝绳不用安全网的小孩，所以我猜你的观点也站得住脚。”

终于有点进展，谢天谢地。

杰森迅速地冲迪克笑了笑，他希望这是一个得意的笑，不过他怀疑自己可能只是咧了咧嘴。他讨厌监狱，但有迪克在这里提供帮助对他而言算是一种有点奇怪的安抚。前提是迪克能确保自己好好表现。

“尽管我讨厌承认这个，但你有独特的暴力天赋，同时你聪明且思维敏捷。问题是，你从没在这样的地方生活过。如果被困住，思考和行动得再快也无法让你走得更远。救援需要时间，但如果出了差错，情况会急转直下而且变得非常残酷，”杰森说。

“但你可以应付这个？”迪克的语气轻浮，但身体微微向前倾，全神贯注。他在仔细听。

“不，这就是我想说的，我和你的处境一样，或者更糟，因为我没有一个亲爱的老爸来保释我。但我已经在这培养了一点根基，以提高在收集情报时活下去的几率。现在可能有点搞砸了，因为冒出了一个非常聪明的叫迪克-迪克·约翰逊的家伙。”

“别这么孩子气。如果真的发生了什么，我会保护你的，小翅膀。”迪克眨了眨眼。

“哦老天，我真恨你。”

迪克回复了杰森一个几乎露出牙龈的笑，然后稍微严肃了一点，“说真的，我会尽量听从你的安排。事实是，我不喜欢这里，被关在这让我害怕。我只是想尽快结束这一切。”

“所以你表现得这么混球（dick），抱歉用了这个双关语，是因为监狱把你吓坏了？认真的？”

“我承认，这是性格缺陷。”

“众多缺陷之一。”

迪克的身体进一步放松了，他按摩着受伤的脸，问，“所以，什么是这里真正的危险？”

他们终于取得了一点进展，说不定他们能活到再次呼吸自由的空气呢。也许吧。“在绝大多数时候，我们两个想要对付犯人不成问题，但在这样空间狭小却拥挤的地方，自保很难——一根击中颈动脉的牙刷柄都能要了你的命。”

“是的，我了解，街头日常。”

“是的，但在街头，我们有装备。在这儿？我们和某个人削尖了的牙刷柄之间只有一层T恤。如果警卫介入，问题会变得更严重。如果你的脸被胡椒喷雾喷到，打架就不那么容易了。如果被泰瑟枪击中？难上加难。”

“有这个可能？”

“存在这个可能性。没见过，只是听说——但来源足够广泛和可靠，我倾向于相信。”

迪克点点头: “我会更加小心的，好吗？我会稍微控制一下自己。”

这就是迪克·格雷森的优点了——他或许是个固执的混球，但如果你能让他明白自己的错误，他会有礼貌地接受这点。不过如果是他证实了你的错误，他会变得让人完全无法忍受。杰森曾经亲眼目睹他在猜对了下一家遇袭的银行后，对着一个暴躁的达米安跳起了“败者步”*。达米安的怒气持续了一整周。杰森拍了一张照片——迪克当时穿着斗篷戴着头罩，而达米安在镜头之外，如果你眯起眼睛看，甚至可能会以为照片中是布鲁斯。

他把这张照片当作圣诞贺卡寄给迪克，想要激怒他。结果这个屌脸不仅丝毫没感到羞耻，还把它裱起来挂在了蝙蝠洞的电脑上方。

杰森一想起这段往事就想撇嘴，但他没有沉浸在回忆里，“感激不尽。这地方就是个该死的随时要炸的火药桶，我有种不太好的预感。”

“我也是。这里弥漫的恐惧就像某种笼罩着这个地方的瘴气。而恐惧使人鲁莽和好斗。”

“这儿就有个现成的例子：你。”

“我确实是个例子。”迪克活动了一下肩膀，瞥了杰森一眼，“你最好揍我一顿，做做样子。”

“游戏时间。”杰森小心地在他脸上打了一拳，但即使如此，迪克还是瑟缩了一下——在淤伤之上再叠一层淤伤并不有趣。为了以防万一，他还击打了他的后背和胸部几下。迪克纹丝不动、近乎冷漠地接受了这部分。挨上几拳对他们而言不过是另一种社畜日常，真的。

“我现在感觉好多了。”迪克在杰森欣赏着自己的杰作时说。

“被揍个几拳在这上面帮了你大忙，哈？”

“小混球。不，只是很高兴知道这里有人帮我。”

“一样，不过我以后肯定会带着终极偏见否认我说过这种话。”

“我懂，杰? ”

杰森咕哝着表示听到了，思绪已经转向了思考之后牢房里会发生什么。

“你为什么在这里? 这也不是你通常的工作地点，”迪克问。

“已经有两个人为我而死了。TJ 是我的人，这里还有其他几个。”

迪克扬了扬眉毛，杰森已经知道对话之后会是什么走向了，“是的，迪克，他们可能是罪犯，但也是我的线人，所以情况不同。”

“合情合理。我恰巧知道认为自己需要对某些人负责时是什么感受。记住，这就是你在街上杀死那些人时我们体会到的情感。”

“你现在觉得自己要为小丑的健康负责了是吗？去年那些对我们紧追不舍的猫头鹰怪物？贝恩？”

“并非每个死在你手上的人都是大鱼，杰森。其中有些只是做了非常糟糕的选择的人。”

迪克每次脸上挂着这种真诚的表情都会让杰森很想揍他一顿，但他只是冷笑着说，“你知道吗？你就是个伪善的混蛋。”

那个真诚的表情从迪克脸上滑落下来，留下一个苦涩的笑，“没错，我有时候也是个伪君子。但这不影响我说的话的真实性。”他耸耸肩。“现在不争这个，我们可以等出去以后好好打一架。输的人付酒钱。”

“你的酒量糟透了，两杯啤酒就能放倒你。”

“说明我是一个省钱的约会对象！”迪克对他咧嘴笑着，眼里闪烁着一种危险的“鬼才在乎”的光。

杰森咽了口唾沫。有些时候他真的很烦迪克。除了布鲁斯之外再没有其他人能像迪克这样轻易地让他偏离自己的轨道——而且他永远不知道那个混蛋有没有意识到自己做了什么。“让我们先把这里的事结了好吗? ”

“计划不赖，我会听从你的指示。”

杰森真心希望这样就足够了。

*败者步（loser shuffle），没有找到官方翻译，如果有人知道的话求告知。搜了一下大概是一种有一点点像太空步的舞步，脚不离地两腿来回交替，想象了一下大哥穿着蝙蝠装备跳这个……那真得是贱贱的hhh。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 为那些不想等待的人揭露谜底: p
> 
> 瑞奇=迪克  
> 肖恩=杰森  
> 索菲娅=斯蒂芬妮


	11. Nicola 尼古拉

尼古拉被手机的声音吵醒时窗外还一片漆黑。她与倒头接着睡的愿望斗争了一会儿后抓起了床头柜上的手机，看向屏幕时仍睡眼惺忪，是杰克的短信: 有人死了。在尸体被处理掉前赶快过来。

她在下床换好衣服后还没有完全清醒。二十分钟后，在开车进入监狱的停车场时，她仍在眨着眼试图驱逐困意。她惊讶地发现索菲娅已经在员工入口处等她了。这个女孩有点衣衫不整，看上去焦虑不安，但并不像尼古拉那么疲惫。

“索菲娅，你为什么在这里？罗素警官也给你了信息？他不该这么做。”

索菲娅耸耸肩跟上了她。“我已经在这里了，或许可以帮上忙。所以现在是什么情况？”

“有人死了，我只知道这么多。”

“谁？”索菲娅急切地问，“是我们认识的人吗？”

“还不确定。”尼古拉不知道谁是这个女孩在担心的人。她知道这个女孩和沃尔夫之间的对视并非出自想象，但她决定晚点再想这个，现在她们有更紧迫的事情要处理。

“为什么喊我们来这？”索菲娅在她们进入建筑时问，“这不是值夜班的人的工作吗？”

尼古拉觉得索菲娅非常清楚她为什么会比规定的上班时间提前了几个小时来这里，但她不想深究。“我想检查下尸体——每次发生这种情况，证据都在我抵达前就消失了。这次不会了。我需要一些确凿的证据。”

索菲娅点点头，“他们会阻止我们吗？”

尼古拉停下来转身看着女孩时差点被她撞到，“你不应该被牵扯进来。这件事会对你的职业生涯造成影响，甚至可能会让你陷入险境。你的工作内容不包括这部分。”

索菲娅认真地注视了她一会儿，笑得有点紧张，“我做这些事情并不是为了规避风险，”她似乎在开口前斟酌了一番措辞，“我这么做是因为我想帮助别人。尤其是那些无助的人。我知道其中的风险，但这是我决意如此。”

一些勇敢的蠢话，但尼古拉仍被这份诚挚鼓舞。日常见惯了苦难与折磨，看到太多受到伤害的人延续着已经毁掉了自己的暴力，习惯逐渐导致麻木，榨干了她这把老骨头里的干劲和希望。但是这个乐观的孩子的话语唤回了一些她年轻时的热忱。

“他们可能会试图阻止我们，但这不太归他们管。如果看上去我们留不下来，我来分散他们的注意力，你偷偷录像，好吗？”尼古拉最后说，又开始领路了。

“我支持这个计划。”索菲娅又开始摆弄她的手机了。

无论如何，她们要看到那具尸体。

埃文格林医生值夜班，一如所料，他很不乐意看到她们。尼古拉尽她所能对付他。在和这个男人吵过无数架之后，她很清楚该怎么做——提出质疑，给他一个机会证明她错了。尼古拉从没见过其他人像他这样迷恋自己的声音，而且他如此沉迷于指出那些有学识的女性的错误，以至于往往因此忘记时间。

当他咆哮的时候，她发出了一些模糊的声音表示自己听到了，把更多心思放在了进行观察上：受害者是一个非裔男性，他被打得几乎辨不清五官。需要更细致的检查才能确定他是否是被某个硬物击打，但是如果有人用拳头造成了这些伤害，那恐怕他们的手也需要为使用这样程度的暴力接受治疗。

索菲娅正小心翼翼地绕着桌子上的年轻人踱步，希望她能录下足够多东西。她的表情严肃而悲伤，但除此之外，尼古拉还从她的动作和绷紧的下颚中读出了愤怒。尼古拉心中充满相同的怒火。这个年轻人做了什么事导致他现在躺在这里并不重要——即使他犯下了可怕的罪行，也没有人应当这样死去，像这样不经过审判就被处决，还是通过这么残忍的方式——他的母亲恐怕也难以认出这具尸体是自己的儿子。

这种可怕的事情必须被阻止。虽然还不知道该怎么做，但她要确保他是类似事件的最后一个受害者。

晚些时候，她和索菲娅分享了杰克在他们走出停尸房时递给她的热水杯中的咖啡。他沉默地陪同她们爬上楼梯，在走出安全门后把咖啡递给了她，然后严肃地冲她点点头，拖着沉重的步子上班去了。尼古拉为在监狱中还有至少一位盟友而感到安慰

“凯医生？”索菲娅打破了沉默，但声音压得很低。“我们得做点什么。”

“叫我尼古拉。是的，我去过警察局——他们差不多直接告诉我死去的人活该。至少跟我说话的警察是这个意思。”回想起那次谈话仍然会激怒尼古拉。近几年，布鲁德海文的执法部门有所改善，但仍有一些腐败分子深深地根植在组织内部。

“你知道是什么事导致这些人被杀吗？”索菲娅直截了当地问，“我是说，很明显他们是被打死的，但谁打死了他们？为什么？”

尼古拉叹了口气，呷了一口热咖啡，看着白色的水汽上升，飘散在冷空气中。“我听到了一些传闻。但没有证据。”

“什么样的传闻？”

“囚犯与囚犯之间的非法打斗，直至至少一方死亡。我猜狱警出于某种原因准许了这样的事。”

“为什么？”索菲娅问，“为什么狱警允许这么做，为什么囚犯会打起来？”

好问题，而尼古拉一个都答不上来。“这样陈述事情听起来确实很蠢，”她承认道。

索菲娅拍了下手，带着极大的热情抓住了她的咖啡，“不，不，你误会了。我也听到了同样的传闻——我想它们可能有一定真实性。我们可以把它当作一个起点。但是首先要知道‘为什么’，其次才是‘谁’。然后用我们收集到的证据让警察不能再忽视这个案子。”

“那么，”尼古拉思索着问，“第一个问题——为什么狱警允许这种事情发生？”

“我猜，他们可能会用自己不喜欢的人来布局？”索菲娅提供了一个思路，“或者，可能是一种非法赌博，他们对打斗结果下注。”

尼古拉点点头——存在这个可能性，虽然背后的逻辑还不明晰，但是有可能。“除此之外，这可能有助于维持这里的秩序。如果你不守规矩，就会被关进拳击场，或者什么别的。”听上去仍旧像是什么烂片的情节，但同时，她可以想见像威廉姆斯警官这样的人会乐意参与这类事。

“就像监狱版的饥饿游戏！”索菲娅补充，又晃了晃手中的咖啡。

尼古拉回以微笑。有那么一会儿，索菲娅似乎表现得比她的实际年龄成熟很多，而且对于她们现下面临的状况，她接受得也太快了些。然后，只要一句适时的冒着傻气的言论，她就又变回那个略微有点呆头呆脑的大学生了，满肚子年轻人才有的荒谬和自信。

“那么，我们接下来怎么做？”尼古拉问。

“好吧，首先最好先验证一下我们的猜测。我们可能完全搞错了，也可能只是某些连环杀手为了刺激打死了自己的狱友，而监狱为了避免文书工作尽力掩盖真相。”

“有道理。”

“所以下一步要收集证据。我们需要列一个失踪者和死者的名单，那些未经计划被移出监狱的人也要包括在内，让他们在系统中消失是隐藏死亡的好方法。然后我们需要找出谁是幕后黑手，而谁只是对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。埃文格林医生显然多少参与其中，所以他可能是一个很好的切入点。”

现在这种知识渊博和自信又表露出来了。尼古拉若有所思地看了她一眼，“你似乎很清楚我们该怎么做。”

索菲娅对她笑得朴实且真诚，“我看了很多犯罪节目，凯医生，只是个骨灰级电视迷。”

不知为何，尼古拉对此有点怀疑，但现在的状况让她选择把疑问保留给自己。


	12. TJ

TJ被喊叫声吵醒，甚至在睁眼之前就知道又发生什么事了。他坐了起来，看见斯宾塞和瑞奇都在看向牢房外发生骚动的方向。肖恩揉着困倦的眼睛，从床铺上滑下来，头发乱得像鸟巢。

“发生什么了？”瑞奇问斯宾塞。那小子似乎就是学不会。

“我说过你能跟我说话吗，小子？”斯宾塞咆哮着回答。“在我看来，你是去亲自体验一下在这儿越界的人会有什么遭遇的最佳人选。”

瑞奇想要开口回答——显然，他喜欢挨揍——但在他能发出任何声音前，肖恩猛推了他一把，“滚回你的床上去，贱人。”

瑞奇闭上了嘴，牙齿咬得咔哒作响，脸涨得通红。他看上去快要被气疯了，但只是僵硬地走向了肖恩的床铺。TJ又开始好奇昨晚在他们之间发生了什么。他们直到放风时间的最后一刻才回来，肖恩似乎沾沾自喜，而瑞奇一瘸一拐，鼻子流着血，嘴唇又裂开了。他沉默地爬进自己的铺位，不理会牢房里其他人暗示性的言论和窃笑，拉起薄毯子遮住了脸，躲了一整夜。TJ知道他的感受：屈辱和受伤。

但是TJ是个幸存者，他更庆幸灾难没有发生在自己身上。

不过，他不得不怀疑——难道这只是一次简单的殴打吗？从昨天的闲聊中不难听出斯宾塞和比尔都认为肖恩强暴了瑞奇，但基于他对肖恩的那一点了解，他知道他讨厌那些这样做的人，无论是在街头还是在监狱内。而且瑞奇并不畏惧肖恩。愤怒，紧张和焦虑，但没有恐惧。

“发生了什么？”肖恩问，重复了瑞奇刚才的问题。

斯宾塞打量了他一眼，“昨晚有一场打斗，有人被杀了。”

肖恩点点头，“因为什么？”

“他是个叛徒（rat），”比尔坐在角落的马桶上说。对TJ而言，这句话和那家伙正在排泄的东西一样臭不可闻。他打了个寒颤，几乎不敢看向他们，因为如果他们的目光落在他身上，基本就是马丁内兹在死前说了什么的佐证了。但当他终于鼓起勇气观察时，斯宾塞和比尔都在眯着眼睛望向肖恩，神色冰冷。TJ一点都不喜欢这一幕。

“没人喜欢叛徒（rat），”肖恩说，他平静地对上斯宾塞的目光。然后斯宾塞似乎朝着比尔的方向使了个眼色，而肖恩挑起了一侧的眉毛作为回应。TJ眼看着气氛越来越紧张了。

“有些人喜欢，”比尔嘲笑道，“有些人对它们可着迷啦，这就是为什么我们需要捕鼠夹。”

“闭嘴，”斯宾塞冲他吼道，“在你那张嘴给你惹上麻烦前。”

斯宾塞转过身看向栅栏外，但TJ看到了比尔脸上的表情。愤怒，憎恶……还有一些令人忧心的期盼。

瑞奇也在用眼角的余光打量着比尔，他们显然在想着同一件事: 雇佣军的阵营里正在酝酿着什么，但谁也说不准这对其他人是好还是坏。

他们一吃过早餐就要去见心理医师，TJ为此非常焦虑——这个女人似乎决心要把他试图掩藏起来的所有事情都翻个底朝天。

当他们列队走进房间，坐在和上次摆得一样的摇摇晃晃的椅子上时，金医生有些惊慌地睁大了眼睛。瑞奇令人印象深刻的瘀伤让她的眉毛担忧地皱紧了，“约翰逊先生，你还好吗？”她问。

瑞奇耸了耸肩，这个动作让他瑟缩了一下。之前在他换下睡衣时，TJ瞥见了他身上的淤青。他很惊讶瑞奇没有抱怨。该死，他更惊讶瑞奇竟然没有径直寻求保护性监禁。

“他很好，”由于瑞奇没有回答，肖恩替他回复了，“是不是，迪克-迪克？”

“我很好。”瑞奇小心地坐在座位上，重复了肖恩的说法。斯宾塞冲着他笑得很得意，但这次瑞奇始终盯着地板。

“好吧，”金问，“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

瑞奇迟疑地看了她一眼，“我摔倒了，”他极其不真诚地回答。

“明白了，”金又问，“护士检查过吗？”

“没必要，只是流鼻血而已。”瑞奇试图微笑，这个表情又扯破了他刚开始愈合的嘴唇。他们都能看见血顺着他的下巴流了下来。

“他没事。我们能快点吗？”肖恩打破了尴尬的沉默。他靠在椅背上，盯着天花板，“我们中还有人并非无所事事。”

“是啊，监狱那边的日程安排非常繁忙。还有人要见，有人等着挨捅。”比尔傻笑着说。

“你今天彻底把我惹毛了，”斯宾塞冲着他咆哮。比尔的鼻翼鼓动着，但他最终沉默了下来。

根据TJ的观察，斯宾塞仍把肖恩当成帮派中的一员，但是比尔希望他滚蛋。他想知道比尔知道了些什么。他不确定把自己的命运交托给肖恩是不是好主意。然后他想知道，承担那份耻辱，去申请保护性监禁能不能让自己活下来。或者他可以带上疯狂的瑞奇，在这个傻瓜把自己搞死之前。

金医生紧盯着肖恩受伤的指关节，然后目光稍稍移向瑞奇的脸，好像在试图从瑞奇的伤口中分辨出肖恩手指的形状。

“好吧，”金说，显然她终于承认了自己在这件事上失败了。“我相信你们都听说了昨晚这里发生的事情。一个年轻人被杀了。”

“新的一天，新的死者，”肖恩说，他听上去对此毫无兴趣。

金没有理会他，“我知道你们中的大多数对暴力并不陌生，”她说话时目光又在瑞奇身上打转了，“但即使不认识受害者，每一起暴力死亡仍会对你们造成影响。让我们从简单的问题开始。有人认识死者吗？”

接下来的沉默是可被预见的。斯宾塞又开始用恐吓的目光盯着瑞奇了。比尔皱着眉头看着地板。而肖恩凝视着天花板，好像可以在那上面找到宇宙的终极答案。

“他叫什么？”瑞奇在一片沉寂中问道。他摆弄着囚服下摆，不安地在座位上动了动身子，但在这之外，他看起来还有些什么别的意图。

“塞缪尔·盖茨，二十八岁。”

“他是怎么死的？”

“住口吧，南茜·朱尔，*”斯宾塞厉声说。瑞奇沮丧地闭上了嘴。

“问这么简单的问题也不行吗？”金医生问，现在，她的所有注意力都集中在了斯宾塞身上。

“没错，不行。据我所知，你来这里是为了进行心理治疗而不是从事什么业余侦探活动。想问我们的感受什么的尽管问。如果你想问我们有没有过想上自己的妈妈一类的念头或者别的什么，随你便。但是别说其他的废话。”

金医生调整了一下眼镜，“其他囚犯的死亡造成的影响与我的研究有关——”

“那就到此为止。不要再提马丁内兹这样的人，也不要再鼓励那些行尸走肉，比如这位大嘴巴先生——”他指着瑞奇，“——把自己卷入更多麻烦。这对谁都没好处。尤其是你。”

金镇静地注视着他，然后深吸了一口气，再次低头做她的笔记——但是这轮问询的结束并没有让TJ感到任何解脱。更糟糕的还在后面呢。

在瑞奇终于摆脱了心理医生的追问后，他们一起加入了等待取餐的队伍。金医生似乎决心要和瑞奇单独谈谈他鼻青脸肿的原因。希望事情没有变得更糟。

他们差不多是最晚到食堂的了，TJ不明白是什么力量让自己选择等瑞奇。这显然对他的名声毫无好处，尽管无法解释，但他还是这么做了。瑞奇身上一定有什么东西影响了TJ 的判断力。

本日主菜是一道美味的、因煮过头而软塌塌的意面，配菜由一个午餐肉三明治、一个苹果和一些干瘪的胡萝卜条组成。很明显，监狱管理局为预防坏血病做出了不懈的努力。

瑞奇抓起托盘的动作急切得莫名其妙——可能吃点东西有助于他从烦恼中解脱，另一个可能性是他只是品味太差。

不过他没能吃到他那份。他们拿到午餐后不得不路过坐着以肖恩和斯宾塞为首的一群年轻南部雇佣兵那桌。当他们经过时，肖恩伸出一条长腿，挡住了瑞奇的路。

“帮我拿了午餐，小子？”肖恩愉悦地问。

瑞奇看了眼自己的盘子，又看了看肖恩面前仍然满满的餐盘，似乎很困惑。而当肖恩挑起眉毛时，瑞奇愤怒了起来，“你已经有一份午餐了，”他咕哝着，看上去有些心碎地抓紧了自己的托盘。

肖恩站起来，威胁性地俯视着他，瑞奇只得闷闷不乐地交出了餐盘。在肖恩坐回座位，把瑞奇的午餐倒在自己那份的上时，雇佣军们大笑了起来。瑞奇沮丧地跟在TJ后面走向他们的座位，入座后仍忿忿不平地盯着肖恩的后脑勺。

“告诉过你别惹他们。”TJ说着开始吃他那份意大利面。瑞奇不再盯着肖恩的脑袋而是看向 了TJ的食物，神情从愤怒转为惨兮兮的恳求。

“没门。你有自己的午餐，然后你弄丢了它。你自作自受。” TJ 说。

瑞奇睁大了那双海蓝色的眼睛，肿胀的嘴角沮丧地垂了下来。创造了“狗狗眼”这个词的天才肯定见过瑞奇现在这副模样。

“不行，” TJ斩钉截铁地说。

“所以，”瑞奇边吃着原本属于TJ的三明治边问，“斯宾塞和那个迷人的未知姓氏的比尔之间是怎么回事? ”

“不知道，也不在乎，” TJ咕哝着，惊骇地发现自己显然脱离了实际，把自己午餐中的一半分给了一个疯子。

“肖恩说过可能会有麻烦，斯宾塞过于受年轻人的欢迎，他们不太守规矩，大老板们不怎么喜欢这个。”

TJ放下叉子，盯着瑞奇。他和肖恩之间哪儿来的时间讨论监狱政治？只能是昨晚了，在发生TJ怀疑根本不存在的殴打的那段时间。

“你进来前就认识肖恩，对吧？”他终于还是问了。

“没错，”瑞奇回答。这个问题似乎并没有让他感到惊讶或是生气。

“我是不是该问为什么你们假装不认识对方？”

瑞奇耸耸肩，又咬了一大口不再属于TJ的午餐肉三明治，在咀嚼时甚至愉快地闭上了眼。这个怪胎。

“你又是为什么假装不认识他？”瑞奇在他终于不至于一开口就洒一桌子面包屑时问。

TJ不安地扭了扭身体，没有回答。

“我来替你回答，怎么样？”他挑衅地看了TJ一眼，“有两个非常充分的理由。第一，你们两个在外面做的交易在这里变得非常危险。第二，在这和肖恩这种人当哥们可能会让你们同时死于非命，我答对了吗？”他伸手从TJ的托盘上偷走一根胡萝卜条，而TJ目瞪口呆，哑口无言。

“我的情况类似，”瑞奇继续说道，“承认我们是朋友可能会让肖恩受伤，现在这样比较好。”

“等等，你任由他打你是为了保护他？为什么要这么做？”TJ 实在不该感到惊讶的，疯子的逻辑显然是疯狂的。但他还是很惊讶。

瑞奇无视了这个问题，继续盯着肖恩的后脑勺，“在他眼中，打我可能是为了保护我。但这只是其中一部分原因。”他又耸了耸肩，用优雅的动作甩开了这个话题。“回到我的问题上，你觉得斯宾塞和比尔之间即将发生什么？这会影响到肖恩吗？”

TJ花了点时间整理思绪，因为瑞奇似乎并不急着要一个回答。他望向那些绕着贵宾席位巡逻的警卫们，比尔正坐在那边和雇佣军的高层领导之一布雷耶说话。

TJ 相当确定，在瑞奇对形势看似随意的分析中隐含了威胁。并不直接，但他还是读出了言外之意：你知道我和肖恩的关系——但我也知道你们之间的勾当，足以让你立刻丧命那种。

现在看起来TJ被绑在瑞奇的船上了，乐意与否，他都必须拼尽全力才能在不可避免的暴风雨来袭时安全穿过这片浑浊的水域。他勉强又吃了一口食物，感觉自己失去了胃口。

“恐怕不止是因为他年轻且有各种想法，他们也不乐于见到他拥有调动其他年轻势力的能力。” TJ思忖了一会儿后说。他之前并未深入思考过这个——但现在他不由把整件事从头捋了一遍，“在另一所监狱时，他们对此只能忍气吞声，也许还要用点手段才能让情况对自己有利——但这里不同。在这，他们只需要向狱警递个话，问题就会迎刃而解。”

“斯宾塞知道自己面临的潜在危险吗？”瑞奇再次担忧地看向肖恩，牙齿咬住了破损的嘴唇。

TJ惊讶地发现瑞奇是真心在担忧肖恩。他们之间似乎并非公事公办，有趣。

“不知道，” TJ说，“但我想他今天至少应该发现了，就像我们一样。他看起来不太高兴。”

“不，他看上去气极了。我想知道换牢房是不是改变了什么？比如，使他远离了他的核心支持者。所以对比尔而言，把刀插进斯宾塞的肋骨里并归咎给我们也比以前简单得多。”

这个想法很恐怖，但仍比不上更有可能发生的事情恐怖。

TJ肯定流露出了什么表情，因为瑞奇凑近了他，“事情不会这么发展，”他敏锐地问，“这座监狱不用这么简单的方法处理问题，对吗? ”

“对，”TJ说，吐出这个词让他的嘴唇颤抖。

瑞奇继续吃自己面前的食物时，TJ也在试图吃完他那份午餐，但他已经不饿了。恐惧填充了他的胃，满得快要从身体里溢出来。他一言不发地把托盘推到瑞奇面前。

“你确定吗？”瑞奇带着灿烂的笑容问他，但还没等到回答就开始了狼吞虎咽，还不时发出愉快的声音。

TJ努力吞下恐惧，想着可能是时候找点宗教信仰了。

*同名电视剧中的少女神探。


	13. Nicola 尼古拉

在敲门声响起时，尼古拉刚刚完成这晚的文书工作。她叹了口气，索菲娅差不多同时也发出了一声叹息——几乎每天都会在最后一刻出现某种紧急情况，让她不得不多加一个小时班。这次她甚至无法让女孩先走，因为为了进一步讨论她们的调查计划，这天早上索菲娅是搭她的车来的。

“进来，”她喊道，愤怒的情绪渗透到了声音里。

她惊讶地发现在门外张望的是那位年轻的心理医师。“凯医生？你有空吗？”女人试探性地问。

尼古拉从办公桌前站起来，挥手示意她进屋，“当然，是金医生，对吧？”

“对，”金进屋关上了门。她的神色平静，身上的西装无可挑剔、十分熨贴，但是她摆弄着手中的文件的方式暴露了她的焦虑，“很抱歉打扰你，医生，发生了一些让我很担心的事，但在我来得及做点什么前看守就要求我离开了。”

索菲娅在她的办公桌前发出的一声不雅的鼻息声引得她们看向她。“对不起，过敏，”她用甜甜的声音毫不诚恳地解释。

尼古拉瞪了她一眼后把注意力转回到金身上，“发生了什么？”她问。

“我认为我们小组中有一个年轻人正在被虐待。”

尼古拉叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，“他有没有投诉？”

“没有，我试着和他交流，但他不愿意告诉我详情。”

”那恐怕你对此事无能为力。在我们能介入之前必须得到确凿证据证明他有生命危险，并且证据必须来自他。”

“我认为虐待他的那个人和他关押在同一间牢房里——一定得有什么办法阻止这个。”金的声音因为激动而提高了一些。

金看起来紧张且愤怒，尼古拉不禁有些同情她。对理想主义者而言，这份工作会格外艰难。她指着一把椅子，“请坐，我们来讨论下有没有办法做点什么。”

金感激地点了点头，坐了下来，手指紧张地攥皱了裤子。

尽管无人询问，索菲娅还是从座位上弹了起来，走向了办公室角落的咖啡机，“每人一杯？”她在经过时问，尼古拉和金都点了点头。尼古拉确信，她们得在办公室里呆上一段时间了。

“告诉我发生了什么。”

金叹息了一声，僵硬的姿势略微放松了一点，“今天早上的讨论会，组里有一个年轻人脸上挂着新伤，而其他两名成员一再阻止他与我交谈。阻止他的人中的一个指关节上有瘀伤，且对受伤的年轻人表现出了很强的控制欲。在第一次讨论会前，这名男子还卷入了另一场争执，所以我相信是他打了那个年轻人。”

现在轮到尼古拉斯叹气了，“只有你的怀疑恐怕不够分量，我们需要更切实的证据。如果受害者出面，我们可以将他转移到保护性监禁中，但有时候犯人发现对他们而言，靠自己挺过这些暴力更好。选择保护性监禁会给他们带去无法被抹消的耻辱。如果狱友之间出现问题，有些时候可以安排更换囚室。”她停下来，接过索菲娅递给她的热咖啡，啜了一口。咖啡里加了一块糖和一点牛奶。她从来没有提过自己喜欢怎样的咖啡，而且通常自己准备而非依靠她忙碌的助理们。尼古拉静静地看着索菲娅把糖和牛奶递给她们的客人，她认为这个女孩的观察力非常敏锐。

“无论如何，”她接上刚刚的话题，“在过度拥挤的情况下不太容易换牢房。系统中的种族隔离也造成了一些问题。这些使重新安排囚室变得难上加难。”

“我有一种无力感。知道有人正在受到伤害，甚至可能是严重的伤害，但只能袖手旁观。”

“这是这份工作中最沮丧的部分。”尼古拉表示同意，“这座监狱可能比其他大多数监狱都要糟糕。”

金用锐利的目光看着她，“我也发现了这点。人满为患导致在牢门后发生更多暴力事件，这不奇怪，但死亡人数似乎超乎寻常的高。”

尼古拉喝了一口咖啡，端详着对面的女人。她的具体年龄难以确认，但显然比索菲娅年长，比尼古拉本人年轻。一位满怀理想、生气勃勃而坚定不移的年轻女人。尼古拉暂时回避了她的问题，“你为进入这座监狱作出了很多努力，但你被获准进入还是让我很惊讶。”

“是的，已经有数位雇员对我说过了，我对在‘这样的老监狱’里与‘这里关的这类囚犯’共事毫无准备。”她的背紧张地绷直了，如同这样可以抵御那些糟心的、不请自来的伤害。

尼古拉露出了微笑，“我这些年也听到过许多类似的蠢话，但我不是这个意思。”她停顿了一下，仔细斟酌着用词，“我只是感到惊讶，监狱长竟然允许一个做独立研究的人进入监狱——我们其他人的工作都需仰仗他。但你不同。”

这次换成了金谨慎地打量着她，小心地选择自己的措辞，“这个监狱有些地方不对劲。”她最终开口了。这并非一个问句。

尼古拉点点头，但没有回答。“你的学校为了让你进这里给监狱方施加了很大的压力，为什么是这而非其他监狱？”她反问。

“我先前的一个采访对象从哥谭调到此地后死了。我认为是谋杀。我想弄清楚他的死因，并确保凶手因此受审。”

“他叫什么名字? ”索菲娅问。尼古拉先前几乎忘记了女孩还在那里。

“亨利·马丁内兹。我来这儿之前尽可能多做了一些调查，然后从死亡报告中找到了一些有关死者身份的共性。马丁内兹符合其中几条。而且我发现他是个线人。”

“警方的线人？”索菲娅问。

“不，是一名哥谭义警的。”

索菲娅扬起了一侧的眉毛，“哪位？”

“红头罩。一开始我以为马丁内兹的死可能和他有关，比如因为他觉得马丁内兹告诉了警察一些什么。但现在我持不同看法。”

苏菲的嘴角抽搐了一下。尼古拉觉得讨论变装义警只怕有些傻气，哪怕他们是真实存在的。但并不比设想在这里正发生着有组织的监狱斗殴蠢多少。

索菲娅点点头，“我同意你现在的看法。我在哥谭长大，在那里呆了很长时间，这确实不是红头罩的风格。如果有人背叛了红头罩，他不会让他们死在在某个闭塞的监狱里。他会把他们钉在哥谭警局的大门上或是挂在路灯上，来提醒其他人背叛红头罩会非常不利于他们的身心健康。”

金看上去有点想吐，但是索菲娅的嘴角似乎仍挂着微笑，她看起来更像是被逗乐了而非恐惧，所以尼古拉觉得她的话可能有些夸大其词。

“实际情况并没有改变，这个系统内有一部分腐烂了。而我想把这部分找出来。”她苦笑着说， “显然我还指望能顺路拯救这里其他处在危险中的囚犯。真的没有什么能做的吗？”

“试着说服他来见我。如果伤势足够严重，或是能找到发生了性暴力的证据，我可以试试看把他转移去别的牢房。囚犯之间的性行为是被明令禁止的，不管是两厢情愿的，还有由于胁迫或是暴力。我们可以利用这一点让这个受害者免受更多伤害。”

金似乎并没有因此平静下来，她仍然很气愤。尼古拉体谅了她的愤怒。事实上，她很高兴她们可能又找到了一个盟友。

“关于那些非正常死亡呢？”金问，“你注意到了现在的情况吧？”

“是的，我知道。我们或许应该交流下情报。”

这句话点亮了金的眼睛，她的身体因急切前倾，“我有许多关于受害者的信息，不过对于他们的死因所知不多。你了解的信息会是极其珍贵的补充。”

“别在这说，”索菲娅忽然打断了她们，眼睛盯着通往接待室的门。尼古拉突然也听到了女孩听到的响动：隔壁有什么动静，似乎是靴子轻轻擦过地面的声音。她起身开门时心都提到嗓子眼儿了，衷心地祈祷这次仍是罗素警官为了点琐事来烦扰她。

然而不是。

“晚上好，医生，”门外是挂着讨厌的假笑的威廉姆斯警官。

他在那里多久了？尼古拉觉得他的眼睛里有一种知道了什么的神情，但那可能是她由于焦虑臆想出来的。

“我能为你做些什么？”她问道，谢天谢地，她的声音仍足够镇定。

“金小姐该离开了。我来护送她出去。”

“你真有骑士风度，威廉姆斯先生，”她说，看着他因为没有被称作“警官”而皱起了眉头。文字游戏的套路她也熟悉。“我马上就下班了，我会带上金医生和我一起走。”

“动作快点，”他厉声说，尼古拉尽力控制自己不把门摔到他脸上。

“你觉得他听到了多少？”索菲娅问，和尼古拉正在思考的问题一模一样。

“恐怕足够多了。”她开始收拾自己的东西，把纸张胡乱塞进包里，顾不上被她略有些粗鲁的动作弄出来的折痕。她感觉自己的心好像在食道中的某个位置疯狂跳动。

“我们下班后找个地方再聊，”索菲娅边说边带领金离开办公室。威廉姆斯仍在接待室中，在她们离开时仍紧盯着她们。他的表情介于自鸣得意和愤怒之间，不太妙，这让尼古拉不寒而栗。

她们选择在离高速公路出口不远的一个小餐厅碰头。尼古拉决定来杯低因咖啡——她今天已经承受了太多压力，现下对食物毫无想法。索菲娅则完全没有这种困扰，她点了鸡肉和华夫饼，然后像一个精力过剩的孩子一样咕嘟咕嘟地喝起了奶昔。

在金检视菜单时，她们尴尬地沉默了一会儿。索菲娅吃得津津有味，同时还在飞速地敲着短信。金冲她意味深长地笑了笑，指着女孩的手机，“男朋友？”她问。

索菲娅回复了一个调皮的表情，“差不多吧。我的朋友们总会在下班后关心一下情况。我在一个恐怖的大监狱中工作让他们担心坏了。”

“我的朋友们也是，”金表示同意。

“所以，”尼古拉说，音量听上去有点高，她努力把声音压低了一点，“那么，我们是不是应该处理下这只‘房间里的大象’*了？”

索菲娅点点头，放下了手机，但仍在往口中塞食物。

“威廉姆斯那条蛇听到什么了吗？如果听到了会怎样？”尼古拉迅速地呷了一口咖啡以安抚一下自己的神经。这两个年轻的女人似乎并没有像她一样感到恐惧。

“如果他们确实知道了我们谈话的内容，他们能做什么？”金说。

“我不知道。但这让我很担心，”尼古拉承认，“如果我们对这部分情况猜错了，那么他们可能会想方设法让我们被解雇或闭嘴。”

“他们不能因为我们闲聊解雇我们，”金说，“我想他们可能会编造一个丑闻让我们不得不离开，但也就到这个程度了。”

“如果我们猜中了真相呢？如果他们或多或少参与了导致这些死亡的活动呢？那对他们而言，仅仅解雇我们的风险就太高了。”

金看上去忧心忡忡，“我们应该交换一下各自掌握的信息，然后看看下一步该怎么办。”

在两个小时内喝了四杯咖啡后，她们得出了一个结论：不论监狱内究竟发生了什么，肯定至少有一些雇员参与其中。金的数据敲响了她们的警钟——受害者之间的相似程度清楚地表明发生的绝不仅仅是简单的随机暴力事件。这让尼科拉的手心汗涔涔的，索菲娅也终于流露出了忧虑的神情。她们现在似乎达成了一个共识：如果狱警参与了杀戮，他们恐怕不会忌惮使用暴力以威胁她们——或者甚至更糟，以掩盖他们的罪行。

“我不知道你们怎么打算，但是今晚我一定要把门反锁好。或者去我妈妈家过夜，”索菲娅打破了这段长长的，可能已经足以衍化出生命的沉默，“也许在这件事得到解决前，你们两个也应该考虑这样做？”

金点点头，指甲修剪得整齐的手指不安地不住敲着空咖啡杯侧面。

“不，”尼古拉听到自己说，“我不会让这些人把我从自己家里赶出去！”

“这很勇敢，尼古拉，我也不愿意这么做——但我不想被房子发出的每一个怪异的声响吓破胆，也不想每天早晚两次检查自己的车底，”索菲娅说。

“检查车底？”金在消化了这部分内容后睁大了眼睛，“他们肯定不会做得这么过！”

“我在 _法律与秩序（Law & Order）_中看过一次。尽管处境不太一样——那位女士是一个黑帮袭击事件的目击者，她本打算报警，但在她鼓起勇气之前，有人在她的车下安了一枚炸弹！”索菲娅激动地挥舞着双手，眼睛瞪得大大的，但目光很恳切，“我在 _法医档案（Forensic Files）_ 里看到过另一个——这个受害者是一名医生，他本打算曝光医院中的疗法失当，但在那之前被他的老板剪断了刹车线，然后他的车掉下了悬崖。”她坚定地点了点头结束了这段发言，“我要去我妈妈家过夜。”

果然是狂热的犯罪与刑侦类电视节目迷。“你说得对，”尼古拉承认，“虽然很恼人，但这一两周我会找个别的地方落脚。但愿我不会是下一个不幸的 _法医档案_ 明星。”

“那么，”金问道，她听上去不是很镇定，“我们的计划是什么？我想说，为了以防万一，我们应该小心——但这不代表着我们要放弃，对吗？我发过誓要尽我所能帮助这些受害者家属。我不会半途而废。”

“嗯，我们的刑侦智囊小姐有什么建议？”尼古拉问索菲娅，后者咧开嘴笑了起来。

“我喜欢把自己想象成一个业余侦探**，犯罪类节目于我而言就像是家庭作业。”

“迄今你用你的侦探技能破过多少案子了？”

“零，这是我第一次实践。”她的表情低落了一点，“但认真说，我们要表现得和以前一样——不过需要加倍小心——不要问太明显的问题，也绝不在工作时提起这个，除非又有人身处险境。我的建议就是这些。”

金看上去对此非常感激，“同意。”

“同意，”尼古拉也点了点头。她们还能做什么呢？

“我们绝对应该给自己取个名字，所有厉害的侦探组合都有自己的名字。”

“好吧，可惜‘Scoobies’***已经有人用了，”尼古拉说

“巴菲（Buffy）这个名字怎么样，我喜欢巴菲！”

“我也喜欢！”困扰了她一天的恐惧现在似乎消弭无踪了，看着桌子对面的两个女人，她终于也露出了发自内心的笑容。

*房间里的大象：（elephant inin the room）关于那些“明显，但由于棘手等原因，大家都不愿意提及的问题”的隐喻。

**ammeter sleuth，没有查到这个词组的意思，安培表似乎也没什么引申义。如果有人知道的话求告知。Sleuth和detective意思很相近，有一个字典给出的解释是：“Sleuth is a fun, sometimes playful, word for ‘detective’”。

***Scooby：一个伦敦东区的同韵俚语，意思是线索。

Scoobies和Buffy都来自吸血鬼猎人巴菲（ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ）这部电视剧，女主人公叫Buffy，巴菲和她的朋友们的组合被称作Scooby Gang。


	14.  Mellissa 梅丽莎

_“小餐馆之中碰面后的两天对我们来说都不太好过。我试着按照我们一致同意的方案来做——继续调查，但保持低调行事——但是不幸的是，调查越来越难进行下去。只要在监狱中，威廉姆斯警官似乎就一直跟在我身后，每次转身都能看到他在附近监视着我。我不确定他的行为是因为知道了我的计划，还是出于某种咄咄逼人的迷恋。也许两者都有。无论如何，他的关注让我非常不舒服。_

_因此，我尽量把注意力放在工作上——以及我的另一个目标: 瑞奇·约翰逊。_

_约翰逊是个奇怪的人。他口齿伶俐，魅力十足，但显然抗拒着我的帮助，而且常常显得躁动不安，充满焦虑。_

毫 _无疑问，是肖恩·沃尔夫打伤了约翰逊的脸。沃尔夫受伤的指关节和同牢房关押的其他人的反应都清楚地表明沃尔夫已经完全控制了约翰逊。显然，这种控制基于性，我打算以此为借口让医生检查一下约翰逊，然后利用检查结果将他转移到保护性监禁或者另一个囚室。_

_然而，这件事遭到了约翰逊的强烈反对。他直截了当地拒绝去看医生，拒绝进入保护性监禁，最终，也拒绝再和我谈话。这件事彻头彻尾地令人沮丧。_

_我的第一次尝试以失败告终，但再次目睹两人之间的恶劣关系后，我打算把沃尔夫转移到其他牢房，之后或许可以对他行政隔离。我希望在沃尔夫离开后，约翰逊能开口吐露实情，并接受进一步的帮助。_

_这件事遭到了监狱长的阻止，他希望他们都被关在原先的牢房。这从另一个角度使我担心——如果监狱长也参与了在南黑文发生的暴力事件，那么可能有一个动机，而非过度拥挤，让他决定把这些特定的年轻人关在一起。_

考 _虑到这一点，我一直在努力争取达成更换囚室。_

_然后约翰逊在讨论会后留下来见我，完全基于他的个人意愿。我们聊了一段时间，我完整地记录了这次谈话。[详情见笔记546页]”_

梅丽莎停顿下来浏览先前的笔记，由于她不被允许携带录音设备进入监狱，这些简洁干净的笔记是手写的。尽管如此，她仍能清晰生动地回忆起这次谈话。

瑞奇比平时更坐立难安，沃尔夫似乎也精神紧张。一直以来困惑着梅丽莎的那些发生在他们之间的神秘眼神交流几乎不见了。然后在讨论会结束时，瑞奇落在了后面一会儿。沃尔夫和他的伙伴们因此停下脚步，三人都挂上了凶恶的表情摆出了威胁的姿势。“TJ”杰弗里斯也落在了后面，脸上写满焦虑。他可能是在关心瑞奇——显然他们一起度过了不少时间。当然，也完全有可能是杰弗里斯先生在担心如果瑞奇出局了，下一个倒霉的就是自己了。这件事同样需要考虑。

她请守卫押送其余的人离开，只留她和一个看上去紧张兮兮的约翰逊在房间里。她引他坐下，然后试着摆出了她中性的等待聆听的表情。

“金医生，是这样的，”瑞奇焦躁地绞着手指，“我很感激你在试着照顾我，真的非常感激。但我需要你停止这样做。”

梅丽莎点点头，保持着面容平静，没有流露出任何情绪，“你能告诉我原因吗？”她温和地问。

“我没事。尽管情况不算非常理想，但过得去。这里可能还有其他人更需要你的帮助——他们需要有人为他们发声。”他耸了耸肩。

“是什么原因导致你觉得别人比你更值得帮助吗？”

瑞奇有点困惑地冲她眨了眨眼，“我没事，所以我不像其他人那样迫切地需要帮助。”他最终回答。

“跟我说说你的情况吧，瑞奇。你口齿伶俐，而且显然很聪明。是什么导致你被关进了监狱？”

瑞奇皱起了眉头，梅丽莎分辨不出这个表情背后的真实情绪。

“那不重要，”他终于开口时说，“我想说的是，我目前的处境是可以忍受的。肖恩没有真的伤到我。如果你把他转去其他囚室，就会是其他帮派成员对我的开放狩猎了。他在保护我。”在她想张口时，他举起一只手阻止了她，“我不会接受保护性监禁——我决定就在普通牢房服刑，肖恩·沃尔夫最有可能让我活下来。”

“代价是什么，瑞奇？我相信肖恩的帮助不是无偿的——更不用说违反他的规定会让你受到什么惩罚。我不是瞎子。”

瑞奇点点头，“我知道，感谢你的关心。但我有选择如何自处的权利。我的选择是肖恩。”

他停顿了一下，然后露出一个苦笑，“他并不是彻头彻尾的恶棍，你也明白这个——他必须表现得足够强硬才能保证自己的地位，所以他要确保所有人看到我被他掌控。但是他从来没有真的伤害过我。”

这句话让梅丽莎心里一紧，“瑞奇，你本不该受到这些伤害。”

“我知道，运气不佳而已。在这就是这样，而我准备按照规则来，这样最好。”

梅丽莎皱起眉头，努力回忆着。她觉得没有遗漏什么，但仍不知道在需要为这些糟心事出庭时该说些什么。因为，在发生了这一切后，她试着在系统里找过瑞奇，结果无法找到这个人。哦，他仍存在于文件中，但这个人本身消失了，就像从未出现过一样。肖恩也不见踪影。不仅如此，监控系统——或者说监控系统残存下来的一小部分，也被抹消了数据。人们对发生的一系列事情含糊其辞，而且囚犯们对此守口如瓶。

总之，这个该死的百年一遇的案子中疑点太多，而她甚至还没有记录到这个案件的高潮部分。

_“我停下了行动。就一两天——我打算和尼古拉谈谈，看看她有没有别的建议。某种程度上来说，瑞奇可能是对的，如果他满意于现状，那么我应该接受他的选择，把注意力转移到别处——还有许多处境更糟的囚犯需要帮助。但在我能把事情安排妥当之前，我们就被卷入了那个事件。_

_这是一个真正的可怕的考验，它像飓风般席卷而来，并把我们送上了直抵南黑文监狱最丑恶的阴暗面的那条崎岖黑暗的小路。”_


	15.  'Sean' 肖恩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警: 有少量内容涉及性暴力相关及角色童年经历的性虐待（均无详细描写）。

南黑文监狱的淋浴间没为犯人预留多少隐私空间，而当杰森跟着迪克穿过长长的走廊来到淋浴间时，毫无遮蔽带来的不适感甚至比往常更强烈。警卫们并不怎么把囚犯们的个人卫生放在心上，所以这是他宣称迪克是他的……鬼知道是什么人之后，第一次被组织去洗澡。关于迪克（在其他人眼中）是他在监狱里的婊子的想法让他心中五味杂陈，他尽量不去想这件事。

但他很难不想到这个，尤其是在排队途中，迪克瘦削、有纹身的后背在他眼前晃来晃去时。这想法有多让他兴奋就有多让他憎恶——他很生气。而更令他恼火的是，其他人认真地认为他——那个肖恩——强奸了“瑞奇”。

但这怒火来得很蠢，杰森·托德和肖恩·沃尔夫本来就是截然不同的两个人。而且他真的不应该被一群蠢货脑子里的想法激怒。

他的思绪就这样飘远了，如同一截被卷入了湍流的浮木。

迪克把毛巾丢在一旁走到淋浴头下时，杰森恍了一下神。他迅速地环顾四周想要知道是否有人在看他们，然而没有。他必须迅速重新打起精神来。就和在外面相同，监狱内的性暴力主要关乎权力——情投意合的情侣、互惠互利的炮友、各取所需的嫖客与男娼，这些关系也都存在于监狱里——但宣称某人属于自己是一种暴力行为。迪克被宣称了，所以不会再有人关注他。无人在意纹身蜿蜒的线条是如何衬托勾勒出他臀部的轮廓；或是他背部的肌肉在他一时忘记自己扮演的角色时是如何呈现出如同精心雕琢过的线条，又是如何因他想起要表现得若无其事而放松下来。

但杰森注意到了，而迪克注意到了他的目光。对此他未置一词，只是平静地看了他一眼以传达无声的谴责：你觉得现在是考虑这个的好时机？在洗澡时？在监狱里？震耳发聩。

在耍嘴皮子这件事上，迪克已经可以夺冠了，但布鲁斯多年来的训练使他可以利用意味深长的表情达到甚至连语言都无法达到的效果。而在还是个青少年时，杰森也花了大量时间让这项技艺趋于完善。于是他给了迪克一个挑衅的笑，继续毫不遮掩地从头到脚打量他。

迪克的嘴角勾起了一个势在必得的笑，应下了这个挑战，他的视线缓慢地从杰森的胯部移动到胸部，然后又扫回来。然后，由于他的混蛋程度足以载入史册——甚至和布鲁斯不相上下——所以他耸耸肩，冷笑了一声，然后转过身继续监狱提供的大概有腐蚀性的肥皂洗头发。

杰森相信迪克是在开玩笑而不是认真的。除非他是个瞎子。杰森不觉得需要为自己身体任何一个部位的“尺寸”感到羞耻——包括腰部以下，迪克的视线在他转身之前最后停留的位置。

他只是希望自己也能说服体内那个骨瘦如柴的孩子。他知道事实如此，也确信事实如此——鉴于他长了眼睛——但他并非总是能感受到这个。他并不是很乐于处理这种脱节感。

但他并不介意自己身上的伤疤——他没有像迪克那样费心隐藏它们，连这个意愿都没有过。每个伤疤于他都有意义：一个荣誉勋章，或是一个警示——他还需要更快、更强。他常常好奇， **蝙蝠部族** 的其他人是不是也有这种感觉，还是说他们像布鲁斯一样，只是把伤疤看作是自己的失败。

他的思绪因此又转到了布鲁斯为什么派迪克来执行这个任务的问题上。他本可以联络杰森，他们近来关系不好，但也没有很糟。迪克的能力当然足以胜任，但这个任务不适合他，意味着他在这个地方会有危险。

因为他在害怕。

这些犯人们对恐惧的气味非常敏感，就像鲨鱼能轻易嗅到水中的血腥味。而他们会测试他，如果他没有按照正确的方式回应，他就玩儿完了。

在杰森看来，迪克是在恐惧可能发生的性暴力。当然，被困在这样一个地方足以让他发疯，但他上次被关在监狱中的时候并没有发生任何问题。在杰森……离开的几年中，一定有什么事情发生了变化。

在哥谭的街头谋生的童年生活给了他足够多近距离接触那些捕食者的机会，他几乎能感应到这些人——他们可能是会殴打妓女的卑鄙嫖客，或者是会在关上门后猥亵自己十岁的女儿的商人。有时，杰森甚至觉得自己有办法把这些混球从挤满了人的房间里一个一个挑出来。好吧，有点夸张，但足够接近事实了。

同样地，他也可以感应到那些幸存者；而现在迪克触响了那部分雷达。

问题是，捕食者也能感应到。再次受到伤害可不是闹着玩的。杰森非常小心地塑造自己在众多坏人们眼中的形象。他必须表现得更像一个猎人而非猎物。在这里，肖恩·沃尔夫不仅仅是一个假身份——他是杰森的盾牌。

然而，迪克在狱中一直情绪激动——尽管他受过训练，而且天生擅长虚张声势与胡说八道。杰森怀疑布鲁斯是否知道迪克身上发生的事情已经糟糕到把恐惧根植到了本能层面。他不知道那个混蛋是不是了解情况，但仍然毫不在乎地把他丢来了监狱。

杰森不得不花点时间来说服自己，尽管布鲁斯会犯错，但他行事总有自己的原因。布鲁斯可能认为迪克能处理这个。因为他之前执行过类似的任务而且完成得很好。因为即使布鲁斯了解情况，如果这发生在他自己身上，他只会咽下恐惧完成任务。而他对迪克的期望不会低于此。

想到这些，恼火和困惑的情绪再次击中了他。杰森可以感觉到自己因被强行压抑的愤怒颤抖。

“肖恩？”

杰森回过神时发现迪克正担忧地看着他。他意识到自己紧张过头了：牙齿被咬得酸痛，胳膊上的肌肉也绷得很紧。他不确定自己盯着面前丑陋的砖墙看了多久。但从迪克的表情来看，大概太久了。杰森咕哝了一声，强迫自己的肌肉放松。

“你还好吗？”迪克再次低声询问，用一个顺从的姿势掩饰着自己的关心。

“我没事，”杰森简短地回答。羞愧的红晕爬上了他的后背——像刚才那样走神太尴尬了——也太过危险。迪克可能会把他俩都害死，哪怕他只不过是出现在杰森身边让他分神。

“我，呃……很抱歉，如果我——”迪克停顿了一下，在努力措词时眼神有点飘忽，“呃，如果我的表现越界了，真的很抱歉，我只是在捣乱。”他最后说。

羞愧击中了杰森，他涨红了脸，热度一路蔓延到胸口。迪克以为他的失态是因为这些玩笑式的嘲弄。真他妈丢脸。他只想立刻逃离此处——离这个误会造成的后果越远越好。他一言不发地转身，抓起落在地上的毛巾。冲出浴室时，他瞥见了迪克：满脸羞愧，仍呆立在淋浴头的水流中。

杰森像个懦夫一样躲在床铺里，试图不去思考任何事。谢天谢地，其他狱友还在洗澡，所以他有十分钟时间独处。

迪克带着一个流血的鼻子回到牢房，身边还跟着一个像一只焦虑的藤壶一样紧紧地挽着他的TJ。杰森觉得心脏被攥紧了，耳内开始出现搏动性耳鸣。该死，他为什么要离开他？因为吓坏了？因为觉得尴尬？他天杀的出了什么毛病？

迪克。迪克就是症结所在。如果他们能活到任务结束，他将不得不面对这个。可能是用拳头。

迪克仰起头，试图止住他被关进来之后的第四或第五次鼻子出血，同时对杰森怒目而视。有趣的是，TJ也跟着瞪了杰森一眼。

看到迪克伤得不重，杰森松了一口气，但放松的心情没能持续多久：如果迪克像他表现出来的那么生气，恐怕有人被揍得很惨，按照杰森的认知，迪克可能已经开启了一场帮派战争。

“为了那个流鼻血的鼻子，我要找谁打一架？”他问道，同时有点害怕将要得到回答。

“俄国帮，” TJ在迪克瞪着杰森时回答，“差不多是……他们所有人吧。”

“棒呆了。”杰森躺回去，认命地闭上了眼睛。之前经历的羞耻、焦虑和愤怒让他头疼欲裂。

接下来的几个小时内没有发生任何意外。杰森开始学着对此感恩。迪克躺在自己的床上生闷气，囚室内安静了下来，杰森趁机打了个盹，哀悼他一路滑向失控的计划。不过，感觉上确实有点像暴风雨前的平静。

预计的风暴确实袭击了他们，但并非以杰森期望的方式。

“比尔他妈的去哪儿了？”斯宾塞朝着房间中的其他人大喊。

杰森坐直了。牢房已经落锁，晚上最后一次点名也结束了，比尔本该回来的。不过看守们似乎没觉得出了任何问题。“他被转到别的牢房了吗？”杰森问，内心的不安越积越多。

“同时什么都没对我们说？”斯宾塞生气地问。他站了起来，开始绕着屋子踱步。

斯宾塞的焦躁不安也影响了杰森，他觉得手心发痒，迫切地需要做点什么。尴尬的气氛持续了一会儿后，杰森站起身，走到正凝视着外面的斯宾塞身边。他注意到迪克和TJ都在全神贯注地看着他俩。“我错过了什么信息吗？”杰森平静地问，“最近发生了一些摩擦，所以比尔要求换牢房也不奇怪。”杰森停顿了一下，紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，“除非？”

斯宾塞看着他，拳头握得紧紧的，眼中倾泻出滔天怒火——但愤怒中又夹杂着一股恐惧的暗流。情况不妙。

“如果那个狗娘养的背叛了我，我就杀了他。”

“为什么担心这个？他为什么要背叛你？你有强大的盟友。”

“他一直在拍大佬们的马屁。我不喜欢这儿的行事方式，所有某些圈子早就看不惯我，”斯宾塞咬牙切齿地说，脸色苍白，满头大汗。杰森相信他们有大麻烦了。他把目光转向迪克，发现他正在读一本破旧掉页的平装书，专注得就像正在仔细聆听什么人讲话。杰森希望这次他能管好自己的嘴。

“嘿！”斯宾塞吼道，把其他人吓了一跳，“嘿，警官！”那个狱警终于慢吞吞地朝他们走了过来，油腻的八字胡在灯光的照射下闪闪发亮。

“怎么了，莫里斯？”狱警问。

“比尔去哪儿了？他从没提过要换牢房。”

那个狱警无所谓地耸耸肩，“别的地方。舒适安全的地方。听说你完蛋了，莫里斯。你和你的男朋友都玩儿完了。”他冲着杰森的方向点了点头。

“你他妈的吸屌的混蛋！”斯宾塞抓住栅栏大吼，“你告诉那个垃圾他死了，听清楚了吗？他死定了！”

杰森后退了一点，任斯宾塞去大发雷霆。他可以理解斯宾塞的愤怒，并且认为最好让他大声喊出来。嘿，杰森发现自己可能并不会被迪克坑死，而是被该死的监狱政治。

但斯宾塞并没有冷静下来，汗水在他的T恤前后印出了两个湿漉漉的半圆。杰森把迪克拉到他的铺位上，一起看着斯宾塞歇斯底里地在屋中踱步。而TJ满脸惊惧，盯一会儿他俩然后又看看斯宾塞。

“发生的事情不像表面看起来那么简单，”迪克低声说，呼吸擦过杰森的耳朵，让他有点颤栗。“斯宾塞肯定知道了什么——这不仅仅是愤怒，还有恐惧。”

杰森点点头，他得到的也是这个结论。

迪克用手肘推了推他，“上吧，天才。每次我一开口，他就威胁要打掉我的牙。”

“我在思考，屌脸，你知道有个词叫计划吗？就是当出现棘手的情况，而我们需要达到一个目的时要做的那种事。”

“那你加油，光是看着他我就快疯了。”

“除了直接去问他，我什么办法都没想到，”杰森过了一会儿终于承认。

“那就去吧，小翅膀。”

这个绰号让杰森翻了个白眼，但他还是从床铺上爬了起来，小心翼翼地接近他们的狱友。

“斯宾塞，你知道我会站在你这边，对吗？”斯宾塞点点头，没有转向他。“那么，为什么我感觉你隐瞒了什么？如果我们大难临头，我需要知道发生了什么。”

斯宾塞终于转过身来看向他，眼睛周围的皮肤紧绷着，“是啊，要有麻烦了。那些蠢货完蛋了——他们不听我的，每个人都得再多五十年刑期。”

“不好笑，但你为什么在意这个？”杰森问。斯宾塞的话毫无逻辑。

“我并不在乎，只是觉得讽刺。我们会被这些脑残的愚蠢计划害死。他们热爱拍狱警的马屁，让自己过得舒服——这根本不可能发生在其他地方！他们还指控别人出卖自己！”

“能先回到‘我们可能要被杀了’的部分，等等再讲这些傻逼的计划吗？因为我现在有点摸不到头脑了。”

斯宾塞仔细地盯着他，审视着他。杰森也打量着他：作为一个其貌不扬的大个子，斯宾塞有一双漂亮的眼睛，和绿琥珀一个色调。此时这双眼睛周围的皮肤因恐惧而绷得很紧，嘴角的线条也暴露出他的焦虑。

“你被蒙在鼓里是因为布雷耶认为你是叛徒。我不同意他的观点。但如果有一天我发现自己错了——我会杀了你，并且确保你死前痛不欲生。”

杰森努力吞回了一句刻薄话，“是你一贯的作风，不过可能没这个机会了。但郑重声明一下，我不是叛徒。”看，必要时他可以自我克制。

斯宾塞点点头，垂下了肩膀，“他们会强迫我们搏斗，直到死亡。”

“只有我们两个还是加上屋里另两个白痴？”

“可能是所有人。问题在于，即便我们赢了，他们也会杀掉我们。另外两个白痴可能有机会活下来。好吧，TJ或许可以。你的小白脸，最幸运的情况下，会被传给其他人，但更有可能，他们会因为他是个多嘴的婊子而把他开膛破肚。”

“没错，”杰森心不在焉地表示认同，脑子里已经在疯狂思考他们该怎么逃出去的问题了——他需要更多的信息。“那个愚蠢的计划是什么？”他问道。

斯宾塞靠着栅栏叹了口气，眯着眼睛看着远处的墙壁，“凯医生和那个心理治疗师正在调查这些非正常死亡。监狱长和他的朋党不打算坐视不管，他们给一些疯狂的行动开了绿灯。”

冰冷的恐惧开始攀上杰森的脊椎。这意味着将有一次针对她们的袭击。他相信斯蒂芬会尽最大努力保护她们——但这个预期仍旧很可怕，帮派在监狱内外都有足够的人手完成计划。她们需要预先得到警告以有所准备，所以明天早上一起床他就会一拳打在迪克的脸上，然后把他送去诊所给斯蒂芬提个醒。在他俩在监狱里挣扎求生，无暇他顾时，她可以联络支援照看外面的平民。

应该不会出岔子。

但是多一点信息不会有坏处。杰森小心翼翼地避免流露出任何情感，尽量保持中立态度，试图从斯宾塞口中得到一些详情，“你知道他们打算怎么做吗？什么时候？这听起来有点冒险，让两个犯人互相残杀是一回事，但谋杀监狱外的体面人听上去就像是无假释的终身监禁。”

“是啊，这就是愚蠢的地方，”斯宾塞说，“囚犯们都是些蠢货。我相信对那些老大们而言，这个消息棒极了。会有一场计划好的暴乱。雇佣兵们会闯进诊所，或者渗透进去。然后，暴乱开始，好医生被干掉（Then when things pop off, the good Doctor gets popped）。”

这并非杰森希望听到的，完全不是。

“暴乱会在什么时候发生？”迪克忽然插话，同时挤进了杰森的私人空间，他就是个人格化了的麻烦。再声明一次，这根本不是杰森现在需要的。

斯宾塞张了张嘴，满脸杀气——这家伙现在只是想找个人揍一顿出气。杰森在两人之间伸出一只手调停。“迪克-迪克，闭上你的嘴。斯宾塞，我们可以晚点再吵。因为就我而言，我不会不带上几个像这样的混蛋行动。”杰森停顿了一下，分别瞪了他们俩。令人惊讶的是，二人都没有开口反驳，“我碰巧喜欢凯医生和她漂亮的护士，所以我不想任由她们去死，而让那些有钱的混蛋逍遥法外，”他又停顿了一下，深吸了一口气。迪克和斯宾塞都在看着他，斯宾塞抿着嘴，愤怒地皱紧了眉头，而迪克带着某种愉悦的骄傲。出于某种未可知的原因，他似乎对杰森这番话很满意。

“那么，”杰森继续说，这次让语气缓和了一些，“让我们了解一些具体信息。时间、地点、方式、参与者？”

谢天谢地，斯宾塞后撤了，虽然他还是瞪了迪克一眼，承诺要在事情结束后报复——尽管，根据案件现在的进展速度，杰森怀疑斯宾塞会在试图放倒“瑞奇”时收获一个糟心的意外和来自夜翼的愤怒一击。

“如果比尔溜了，我被踢出局了，那最快就是今晚。可能是明早换班的时候，”斯宾塞最终回答。

“凯医生不值晚班，”迪克说，然后又从他的狱友那得到一个杀气腾腾的瞪视。

“他们会喊她来替埃文格林医生的班。可能会在早上换班时动手，但也可能会是现在之后的任何一刻。”

“操，”迪克情真意切地说。“如果能做到的话，我们之中的一个得想办法进入诊室，另一个留在这里，希望他们不会逼剩下的人在这个迷人的牢房里出演 _大逃杀_ 。至少别在我们能联系上外面前出事。”

斯宾塞抓住他的T恤领子，把他按在墙上，“你真有胆子告诉我们该怎么做，小子。你需要搞清楚自己的位置，”他咆哮道。

迪克的嘴唇优雅地勾勒出一个冷笑——然后行动了——他的手搭在了拎着他领子的手上，把它扭到了一边，然后斯宾塞的脸撞进了牢房的栅栏，一气呵成。

斯宾塞看起来很困惑，主要因为这一切发生得太快而不是因为受到的物理冲击。迪克太专业了，不可能因为一点小情绪而毁掉一个潜在的帮手。不过，在斯宾塞缓过神之后，迪克可能还是不得不打倒他。

“拜托，小朋友们，”杰森抑制住了哀叹的冲动，“我们能先去对付那些想杀了我们的人，之后再互殴吗？我的意思是，如果我代表了这里的理性之声，那情况已经非常不妙了。”

迪克咧开嘴笑了，并假装朝他敬礼，“谨遵你的命令，老板。”

他说“老板”的语气让杰森裤子里的老二有一点激动，他克制着自己不要尴尬地扭动。现在不是该想到性的时候，绝对不是。他甚至不知道迪克的玩笑是出于真心，还是并无深意，只是杰森自己想多了。在接下来的行动中，他将不断提醒自己“不要想到性”。

“我应该装病吗？”迪克问，中断了杰森越来越脱轨的思考，“我可以呕吐几次？我打赌，如果我吐在你的鞋子里，出于安全考虑，他们会不得不转移我。甚至可能让我在诊室里过夜。”

“好计划。除开吐在我鞋子里那部分。如果你必须吐在什么人的鞋子里，选TJ的。”

杰森本希望提到TJ的名字或是提到要弄脏他的鞋能让他参与到讨论里来，不然至少可以缓和一下气氛，但TJ仍旧面如死灰，紧张地蜷在自己铺位上。

斯宾塞也未发一言，但他仔细地打量着迪克，显然是在重新评估自己最初的判断。希望在他们完成营救前，斯宾塞不会对新获取到的信息采取行动。那之后，迪克可以把斯宾塞揍晕，然后他俩溜之大吉。

但愿如此。

他朝迪克点点头，迪克回了个鬼脸，然后开始呕吐。他避开了每个人的鞋子，只把杰森铺位旁的地面弄得一团糟。妈的。

杰森猛敲牢门，大声呼唤着警卫。但是门打开后，站在门口的不是早先的狱警，而是威廉姆斯警官和另外三人。他们笑得很得意，手里都拿着泰瑟枪，看上去不是监狱制式装备。

“晚上好，男孩们，”威廉姆斯笑得像条嗅到了血的气味的鲨鱼，“想去散散步吗？”

“该死，”迪克富有感情地说。

杰森忍不住认同他的说法，他们完蛋了。


	16. TJ

TJ：战斗

在目睹了马丁内兹的死后，这场景就开始在TJ的噩梦里反复出现。他需要用尽全力才能阻止自己不要弯曲膝盖，匍匐在地上求饶。但是让肖恩和瑞奇看着他自取其辱这个念头带来的羞耻感压过了即将被这些人残忍杀害带来的恐惧。人类奇怪的心理有时候真他妈难以解释。

肖恩看上去神色紧张，怒气冲天。瑞奇一如他一直以来那样疯狂，看上去有些激动，就好像他热爱着肾上腺素，而不是被其带来的肠胃打结的恶心感困扰。斯宾塞看起来似乎跃跃欲试地想要攻击守卫和他们携带的天杀的泰瑟枪。他也时不时若有所思地看向瑞奇。发生在牢房内的那场争执扰乱了他的心神。TJ对此也有些困惑，说实话——如果不是为即将被杀死这件事分了心，他可能会更困扰一些。

无所谓了。至少在TJ看来，显然，瑞奇不像他表面上那么简单，他大概曾和肖恩共患难过。这让他更加坚信瑞奇也在为红头罩工作。或许他们不止是线人。红头罩有打手么？或者副手？天啊，如果能从这团破事中脱身，他绝对要搬去西海岸。那里没有蝙蝠，也没有像红头罩这样的半蝙蝠，虽然他开的价很高，但仍不值得TJ丢命。

他在骗谁呢？他不会有机会走出这里了，句号。

TJ知道接下来会发生什么，他也明白自己根本打不过他们中的任何一个。他见识过肖恩战斗，所以他清楚如果自己的对手是肖恩，至少死亡会来得很快。斯宾塞几乎气疯了，显然想亲手制造些痛苦，这意味着他不会给对手一个痛快——但愤怒可能会让人草率行事。也许TJ可以利用这点突破他的防御？

可能行不通。

还有瑞奇和他奇怪的利他主义倾向。TJ对上他或许有机会——但是斯宾塞先前在牢房里的遭遇，以及瑞奇从未在应该恐惧的时候恐惧这件事，让TJ开始怀疑自己是否能赢。事实上，纯粹的利他主义根本不存在。在生存和死亡之间做选择，没人会挑后者。

“你还好吗，TJ？”瑞奇低声问他。

“你是认真的？” TJ怀疑地问，“我还好吗? 不，我他妈的不好，怪胎！”

“那么，看来你不太好？”瑞奇说，然后在一个守卫用没有通电的泰瑟枪戳他的后背时尖叫了一声。

“禁止交谈！”狱警说。

瑞奇盯着泰瑟枪的表情像是在认真考虑要把它从狱警手里抢过来，然后在他屁股底下点一把火。TJ不能确定自己在他没有这么做时是否松了一口气。

他们被带到运动场边，那些被单独羁押的危险犯人每周进行室外活动时使用的笼子里。让两个绝望的人殊死搏斗的绝佳地点。

有一群囚犯在狂欢——所有南部雇佣兵的高层和他们的跟班们——包括那个混蛋，比尔，他在栅栏边占到了一个好位置，此时正冲着斯宾塞和肖恩笑得很得意。人群中还有几个其他帮派的头领和一些被随机选来参观的囚犯。他们显然没那么激动或高兴——狱警和雇佣兵们在展示他们的权力，而其他所有人都痛恨这个。

TJ漫不经心地猜测在暴乱开始时会发生什么。敌对帮派会联合起来对抗雇佣兵吗？他们显然足够痛恨这帮人。敌人的敌人就是朋友什么的。虽然对重获自由和打倒坏蛋的幻想让他短暂地振奋了一下，但事实上，在混战中被踩踏的可能性与获救的可能性差不多一样大。

他们被铐在栅栏上等待宣判。斯宾塞不太能接受这个处境，他把镣铐拉扯得哗哗作响，像一只被激怒的攻击犬一样，试图扑向比尔和他那洋洋得意到让人难以忍受的笑容。

瑞奇和肖恩看起来警惕且紧张，但没有被吓破胆，TJ能感觉到这是他们对现在这种情况的自然反应。他们都带着第一天在院子里相遇时那种奇特的冷静打量着着聚集在一起的犯人，好像在估量着猎物，而没有意识到其实自己是猎物。真尴尬——出于礼貌，他们至少也应该假装因恐惧崩溃一下。

肖恩把头压低了一点，然后他们开始用一种TJ听不懂的语言低声交流，目光在囚犯和警卫之间切换。他们的语速很快，声音压得极低，但表情仍旧十分平静。。

威廉姆斯警官昂首阔步走到人群前，举手示意大家安静，“女士们，先生们，”在说到“女士们”时，他朝着那些较小帮派的头目们点了点头。这是非常严重的侮辱，在其他任何地方都不可能发生，但在这，对这种生死战的恐惧足以制止任何形式的暴力或是报复。

“今晚将为你们奉上两场搏击！”威廉姆斯继续说道，“首先是热身赛，两只垃圾场的小狗，互相咆哮，直到吵死对方，”他朝TJ和瑞奇的方向比了个手势，“然后是重头戏——莫里斯对战他的告密者女友！”

许多人为这个节目单欢呼。TJ听到其中有人喊着自己的名字问，“为什么是他？我以后该从哪儿买阴部照片？”声音很大，语调哀伤。

棒极了，他足以载入史册的功勋——帮他人从廉价的成人杂志上撕下劣质的色情图片。他的妈妈会为他骄傲的。

瑞奇拍了拍他的胳膊，同情地看了他一眼，这个杂种。TJ 甚至无法确定他是在开玩笑还是认真的。

“嘿！”肖恩突然大喊，声音甚至压过了骚动，“我他妈的该向谁告密？你们总不是在说我不断贿赂这群混蛋的事吧？”他指着威廉姆斯和其他警卫说，听上去似乎是真心感到好奇。

威廉姆斯用充满憎恨的眼神瞪着他——非常奇怪，因为两天之前他还表现得像肖恩的跟屁虫。肯定发生了什么。

“哈，你一直表现得像个大人物（big man），沃尔夫，”威廉姆斯说。

肖恩故意用无礼的目光上下打量了他一番，然后用没被绑起来的那只手比划了一下他和威廉姆斯的身高差，“在我看来，我是个大块头（big man），至少比你高很多，”他拉长声音说，然后，他刻意地盯着威廉姆斯的裆部，又低头看看自己的，稍稍挺了挺胯，“除非你想比的是老二（dick）的大小？不过我觉得你没什么竞争力，小不点。”

人们热爱这种场面，敌对帮派的成员们跺着脚大声欢呼。

威廉姆斯的脸涨得通红，“闭上你的臭嘴，死老鼠！”他大喊道。肖恩朝着威廉姆斯笑得意得志满，挑衅地露出了过多牙齿。

瑞奇像是想在课堂上发言的学生那样举起手，但没等被点到就自顾自地开口了，“既然他的告密对象是你们，那为什么因此恨他？”他的声音压过了人群的喧闹。这是个重要的问题，TJ 想。

“他是蝙蝠侠的线人！”威廉姆斯喊道。

如果之前只是吵闹而已，那么这之后爆发的声响几乎震耳欲聋。但TJ没有错过瑞奇在用栅栏藏起自己的表情之前喷出的鼻息声，他的肩膀止不住地颤抖，似乎在大笑。

肖恩看上去真的非常惊讶，甚至有些沮丧，他好像被这个答案严重冒犯了，“认真的？认真的？”他用难以置信的语气不断重复，导致瑞奇笑得更厉害了。

“伙计，谁给你灌输的这堆狗屁？”肖恩在吵闹声中大叫。“该死，我和蝙蝠侠观念不同。警官，告诉你这堆狗屎的那个人在耍你。”

“我不这么觉得，叛徒！”威廉姆斯得意地笑了起来。现在无论肖恩说什么，人群都会反对他，威廉姆斯知道这一点。这种丑闻哪怕只是泄露了一点风声都可能会导致你在睡梦中被割喉，被狱警扣上这个帽子基本等同于他的死刑执行令被当场签署。TJ想知道现在开始假装不认识这两个白痴是不是太迟了。瑞奇还在旁边窃笑，甚至笑出了眼泪。

在骚乱平息下来之前，观众就开始下注了。大部分人似乎都出于恶意而赌肖恩输，而他们赌TJ能杀死瑞奇的原因也类似，鉴于瑞奇几乎和梅毒一样受欢迎。不过TJ不认为自己有多少机会。当然，他打过很多架，但他并没有什么实战技巧或是特别的优势，也从未在战斗中杀死过任何人。不是说他认为瑞奇有这种经历，但他对这个男人了解多少？他只知道瑞奇是个疯子，而且显然和肖恩关系亲密。

瑞奇擦了擦湿漉漉的眼睛，转过身来对着TJ，挡在了他和人群之间，就好像他听见了TJ刚刚的思绪一样。被堵在墙边让TJ有点不舒服，他试着移开，拉开一点和瑞奇之间的距离，但发现自己身后就是栅栏了。瑞奇又逼近了几步，他不再像刚刚那样笑了，TJ突然感到一阵恐惧。

“我不会伤害你的，TJ，”瑞奇说，他显然察觉了TJ的不安。

TJ发现在他们现在的位置上，人群中没人能读到他们的唇语，但他还是把声音压得很低，以防有人偷听，“所以你打算让我就那么杀了你？”他轻蔑地问。是的，他亲眼见到时会相信的。

“不，事实上，如果你试着杀我，我会很生气。但我会让你赢。我们可以有来有往地扭打一会儿，然后我会摔倒，你装作要了结我的样子。但请不要真的这么做。”

“我觉得你根本没搞懂规则，鱼，” TJ情绪激烈地说，但仍尽力压低声音。

“哦，我想我知道。你只需要演好戏，别真的杀了我。不然，你会非常后悔的。”他的脸皱了一下，似乎这个想法让他感觉很糟，“肖恩会杀了你，而且恐怕不会很温柔。我不想让这件事发生在你们当中任何一个人身上。所以你必须相信我。”

TJ眯起眼盯着他。相信他？他认识这个男人还不足一星期。即使是从小就认识的挚友，他也无法对他们托付瑞奇要求的这种信任。瑞奇似乎真心地为肖恩可能会谋杀他这件事感到沮丧。TJ好奇他们是否在之前的讨论中提到了这点。越过瑞奇的肩膀，他对上了肖恩冷酷的目光。没错，无论输赢，他都完蛋了。看来很可能别无选择，只能相信这个疯狂的计划。

“如果肖恩输了呢？” TJ忍不住问，“如果你们都死了怎么办？”

瑞奇稍微转了转眼睛，似乎有点被TJ假设刺激到，“他不会输的。但万一他输了，或是狱警在他胜利后杀了他——需要我提到那些可怕的、有权势的朋友吗？相信我，我的方法更好。”

“好吧，好吧——我明白了，如果你死了，我也活不下来。但你凭什么认为他们会允许我放你一条生路？如果我拒绝杀死你，他们很可能会直接杀了咱俩！”TJ拼命压低自己的声音，恐慌仍不断从喉咙深处涌出。

瑞奇用没被绑起来的那只手做了个安抚的手势，“TJ，冷静，深呼吸。想想看，和暴力一样，这种闹剧中也有乐趣，对吧？多刺激。”

TJ木然地点点头。刺激，好吧，疯言疯语。

“他们喜欢来点互动环节，是吗? ”

TJ 又点了点头，瞬间理解了瑞奇的思路，但也立刻发现了计划中的明显漏洞，“你希望我在 ‘胜利’后给他们一个做选择的机会。拇指向上或是朝下，像罗马人在竞技场或者别的什么狗屎里做的那样？”

“完全正确！以前有人这么做过，是吧？”

“是，有过几次，谁告诉你的？”

“肖恩，不知道他从哪儿听来的，那不重要。这意味着你可以在最后一击之前暂停，让他们选择。”

“是啊，棒极了，” TJ嘶声说，“唯一美中不足的部分是这座该死的监狱里没有一个人会给你竖起拇指！他们真的很希望你死，瑞奇! ”

瑞奇笑得很愉悦，对着TJ热切地点了点头，“没错，他们多少都有点希望看着我被残忍地谋杀。不过我想其中有些人可能会想确保这个过程格外痛苦。比如那些俄罗斯人。”

TJ呆呆地看着他。瑞奇是个彻头彻尾的疯子，而TJ现在不得不把自己的命运交在这个疯子手里，“是的，在之前那场闹剧后，俄罗斯人显然非常乐意看着你在痛苦中尖叫。棒极了。如果你今晚能活下来，招惹他们可能是你做过的最蠢的事。”他平复了一下情绪后说。

瑞奇露出了一个似乎是被逗乐了的微笑，“是吗? ”他问，挑起了一侧的眉毛。

在TJ能够摇晃他、冲着他大喊大叫或是陷入崩溃大哭之前，观众们忽然沸腾了，TJ意识到他和瑞奇即将被丢进竞技场。时间到了。他的膝盖再次开始发软。

“相信我，”瑞奇突然严肃地说，“我不会让你死的。”

TJ 无法回答，只是机械地在狱警引导下走向竞技场。肖恩仍然怒视着他——不知为何，他就是有办法面部表情分毫不变，但依旧能清晰地传达出死亡威胁。

“演得像一点，TJ！”瑞奇在经过他时低声说，在场的囚犯全都因为他的出场发出嘘声。

威廉姆斯再次对人群讲话，进一步煽动那些狂热、嗜血的情绪。不过TJ没有听，嗡嗡的耳鸣声让他有点眩晕，而灯光看起来也太亮了。他深吸几口气，稳住呼吸。惊恐发作或者晕倒不在计划之内。他必须振作起来。

“姑娘们打算什么时候开始？”在TJ和瑞奇只是傻站在那里瞪着对方时，威廉姆斯问。事实上，TJ 只是不知道下一步该怎么办。而如同读懂了他的心思一样，瑞奇举起了拳头，拙劣地模仿着拳击手的姿势，看上去有点笨拙，毫无威慑力。在TJ设想过的所有情况中，都没能猜到此刻会体验这种二手尴尬。

不过，人群中传来了鼓励的声音，所以TJ向前走了几步，同时举起拳头小心地护住面部。不知道还能做什么。

然后瑞奇逃跑了。他跑向墙边，试图打开门。观众们似乎难以决定该在此刻嘲笑他还是鄙视他。这个白痴简直打定了主意要出丑。

TJ的信心得到了增强，开始追击他。瑞奇又跑了起来，但是 TJ 的速度更快，一把抓住他的领子，把他甩回了临时场地的中央。他们终于按照计划在俄国帮面前摆好了姿势，这些暴徒看起来对事态的转变相当满意。

瑞奇笨拙地挥出一拳，几乎没能擦到TJ的肩膀，这个动作简直让人替他感到羞耻。有那么一会儿，TJ甚至怀疑自己是不是凭空想象出了他的朋友先前在牢房里那些迅速而优雅的动作。

不，瑞奇不是他的朋友。同伙，同谋者，狱友，这些词更合适。

TJ挥了一拳，正中瑞奇的脸; 他瑟缩了一下，血又他的鼻子里流了出来。但是，那个家伙说要演得逼真些，所以TJ又补了一拳。这次拳头几乎没碰到皮肤，但瑞奇倒下的姿势像被一大块水泥砸中了头。人群欢呼起来，TJ努力抑制住了想要惊讶地看着自己拳头的冲动。他知道没有打中，但有那么一瞬间，他几乎觉得这一击是真的，而自己真的很强壮。

瑞奇躺在地上啜泣了一会儿，而TJ计划着下一步。然后瑞奇显然是厌倦了等待，他挣扎着起身，蓄力，冲过来撞倒了TJ。他们一同重重地摔在地上。然后，在能喘匀气之前，两人扭作一团，试图用手肘或是拳头招呼对方。TJ知道瑞奇没出全力——当他们在坚硬的沙砾上缠斗时，他能清晰地感受到在瑞奇身体里蓄势待发的力量。如果这是一场认真的搏斗，TJ确信自己现在可能已经是冰冷的地面上的一团血肉了。

最后，在一次特别激烈的扭打中，瑞奇凑在他耳边低声说，“结束它。”TJ 发现自己的手指正掐在另一个男人的脖子上。他使了一些劲，但还不足以让对方窒息。瑞奇还在试图反击，双手毫无作用地抓着TJ的手腕。

利用瑞奇对他的信任，他很容易就能再加一点力道。但不仅是被肖恩愤怒地盯着自己脖子后面的不适感，还有些其他的什么东西制止了他，该死。

他能清晰地感受到额头上渗出的汗水和手指压住瑞奇脖颈的感觉。从人群中传来呐喊，他抬头看着他们。他们在为他欢呼，鼓励他动手。他跪坐在自己脚后跟上，仍压着瑞奇，看着他艰难地呼吸。瑞奇 **真的** 很有说服力，令人担忧。

TJ不知道接下来该怎么做，所以他举起一只手，先是竖起拇指，然后让拇指朝下。观众们瞬间情绪高涨，纷纷开始大声欢呼。瑞奇至少在一件事上没弄错：他们确实喜欢和场上互动。

但TJ也是对的，所有他能看到的拇指都指向下方。包括了肖恩的，这个杂种。但他仍冷酷凶狠地紧盯着TJ，TJ丝毫不怀疑，如果自己做错了选择就死定了。

但TJ仍不知道下一步该怎么做，于是他看向威廉姆斯，等待最终决定。但威廉姆斯仍在与俄罗斯人进行深入讨论。经过了痛苦的几秒后，钱似乎终于要转手了，而威廉姆斯竖起了拇指。

这不可能是真的。TJ有点眩晕。

两名俄罗斯打手进入场地，朝他们走来。TJ起身后，他们上前拉住了瑞奇的胳膊。

TJ的耳朵又开始嗡嗡作响，不仅仅是因为紧张。瑞奇对这个结果计划了多久？他之前和俄罗斯帮的争执是偶然的，还是为了达成现在的情况而故意挑起的？TJ甚至不确定哪个答案让他更不安。

当两个俄国佬拖着瑞奇从他身边经过时，TJ发誓那个疯子还偷偷冲他眨了眨眼。没错，TJ幸存了下来，暂时如此。但是他控制不住不去想为什么瑞奇会如此高兴——毕竟他可能即将被折磨致死。

但是无论如何。这个疯子可能还有些别的备用计划。或者至少TJ希望他有，因为他不确定自己是否真的能坐在一边眼看着那个家伙死。操。


	17. 'Sean' “肖恩”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 有暴力，血腥的场景描写，提及到性侵。

看着迪克打架时，杰森的心情有点复杂。迪克所展示出的笨拙如此令人尴尬，但从某些方面来看又有点天才：他用可笑滑稽的动作安抚了TJ，同时确保自己出现在俄罗斯帮面前。

比赛开始后，杰森忽略了那些盯着他的目光——还有被指控为蝙蝠侠的线人后，时不时传来的那些侮辱性的叫喊——开始试着思考这个糟糕的、临时拼凑的计划会有多高的失败率。有太多条路可能通向失败，立刻开始思考对策远好过坐等它们发生。这过程中杰森一直紧盯着TJ，以防万一他生出什么疯狂的念头。但杰森相当确定他会同意他们的计划的。鉴于他其实并没有多少选择——他们几乎直接把他绑上了贼船。真正让杰森开始冒冷汗的是比赛结束后的事。

在迪克被拖到俄国帮面前时，用不安来形容杰森的心情都太轻描淡写了。这些人是迪克抓进来的，他曾研究过这个团伙好几个星期，他了解他们。这些人有自尊，有原则，在战斗结束后，落在他们手里更有可能让迪克活下来。然后，在他们的牢房里，恐怕迪克-迪克·约翰逊将度过一个非常不愉快的夜晚。他们不得不承受这个风险——如果杰森和迪克未能按部就班执行计划其余的部分，风险恐怕很高——但无论如何总比另一个选项好。南部雇佣兵会当场杀了他。

对迪克而言，接下来的几个小时仍不会轻松。但他能应付。杰森不得不一直这么告诉自己。

说起来容易，做起来难。两个俄国佬把迪克拖到长凳旁边后立刻强迫他跪在地上，然后在周围人的大笑声中甩给他几个耳光。杰森花了相当一段时间来平复心中的焦虑：这不要紧，这种程度的暴力和侮辱对迪克应当不成问题。毕竟，杰森本人用更糟糕的方式对待过他。

如果杰森对他那个愚蠢的家族毫不在乎，或是此时只有他一个人在这里，事情就会简单得多。尽管在过去的二十四小时里情况急转直下，他并不能百分之百确定自己能够走出这里。当然，他不打算对任何人提起这部分。

在囚笼被草草清理时，观众们开始为下一场比赛下注。TJ被带回到等待区，但守卫们甚至没有费心把他拷好。TJ看上去一团糟——双腿几乎无法支撑他自己，脸上仍挂着极度惊恐的表情。

杰森思索时仍保留了一半的注意力在迪克身上，以确认没有出现什么意外状况。然后杰森伸出能自由活动的那只手扶住TJ，鉴于他几乎要顺着栅栏滑到地上了。

“你还好吗，伙计？”杰森问。

TJ冲着他眨了眨眼，但什么都没说。他也看到了俄罗斯人殴打迪克，故意嘲弄地拉扯着他的头发。

“你做得很好，”沉默了一会儿后，杰森主动说。

“好？我该在有机会掐死他时动手的，那样恐怕还仁慈些。”TJ脸倚在栅栏上，嘟囔着。

“嗯，我知道之后情况会不太妙，但这为我们的行动争取了几个小时。时间足够了。”杰森的目光不断地回到迪克身上，如同被一股不可见的力牵引。

“几小时？”TJ摇了摇头，“他们派人去找凯文了。这事以前也发生过。兄弟，你恐怕连几分钟都没有。”

哪怕只是计算失误的可能性也足以让杰森心跳加速。“凯文？”他略有些心不在焉地问，脑子里已经在疯狂思考应急方案了，“听上去不怎么像俄罗斯人。”

“什么？你们这些人有什么毛病？谁他妈在乎他的国籍？”TJ几乎是在大喊，在想起他们的处境后，又迅速压低了声音，“绰号是‘猫’的那个凯文，”他喃喃道，“你从没听说过这个人？”

“猫？认真的？没怎么感受到直击灵魂的恐惧。”杰森说，但就在这句话从嘴边溜出来时，他的脑海里浮现出一张嫌犯入狱照——进监狱前，他调查过所有潜在的麻烦制造者。凯文·‘猫’·金诺克应该是被单独关押的，该死。

“肖恩，我不是在开玩笑！”TJ完全没有注意到杰森的心跳突然开始加速，“他被称作‘猫’是因为他不仅是个混蛋，还是个在杀死猎物前喜欢先玩弄他们一番的反社会虐待狂。如果他是你的人，你肯定相当有权势。除非支付巨款，否则他不替雇主杀人。但他热衷于自己狩猎，并不忌讳手上沾血，因此臭名昭著。”

杰森深吸了一口气以保持冷静，用上了他最具威慑力的瞪视，TJ几乎立刻瑟缩了一下，“好吧。首先，你要告诉我你所知道的关于这个家伙的一切，包括但不限于你为什么认为他今天会替俄国帮工作。然后我想知道你为什么没有早点提起这件事。”

在杰森提出的问题中隐含的威胁让TJ有些不安，但随即出现在他脸上的表情简直肖似迪克最固执时的神态，“我不知道你们两个在计划这个！我明白过来的时候已经太晚了！顺便一提，我当时还在操心别的问题，比如如何不被杀。”

杰森努力抑制住怒火。TJ说的没错。而且他想在某人脸上打一拳并不意味着他该这样做。从被带到韦恩庄园的头一年起，阿尔弗雷德就一直在教他这句魔咒。根据结果来看，没有完全成功。“那么，你怎么知道他们会带这个家伙来，他们为什么要这么做？”他问，但同时觉得自己已经知道答案了：雇佣凯文的代价高昂，派遣他可以进一步展示力量。同时，使用一个不属于帮派的打手意味着哪怕他做的事不光彩，也不会损伤帮派的声誉，只会让更多人畏惧他们手中握有的权力。

“因为他们之前这么做过，”TJ回答，他看上去又快晕倒了，“不那么公开，是为了解决内部纠纷。但那些来自哥谭的犯人被转移到这里后，发生了权力更迭。他们必须向支持者们证明自己。但他们也有自己的骄傲，明白吗？即使他们就是一帮该死的冷血混球，在外人面前也必须得看起来正派。”

“他们之前让他杀了谁？在我一无所知的时候，你他妈的是怎么知道的？”杰森问。

“他替现任老板杀了两名俄国帮高层。马丁内兹也被丢给了他，还有贾米尔·汤姆森，可能还有更多。他不喜欢非白人。”

“我之前以为马丁内兹死于一场搏斗。”

TJ摇了摇头，“他在搏斗中获胜了。他痴迷于研究功夫，并且很擅长。但获胜后还是被他们交给了凯文。死前一直在尖叫。”TJ似乎快吐了，“我看到了现场，”他在杰森提出下一个问题前补充道，“当时他们让我做清洁工作。”他朝笼子的方向点了点头，有个神情紧张的囚犯正在那里擦拭血迹。

这绝非微不足道的失误——他们严重失算了。并不是说他们最初的计划有多好，但他们没有把近几个月的变数考虑进去。显然，在夜翼把这伙人送进监狱后，帮派的权力结构已与之前大不相同。赌上性命的竞技场和南部雇佣兵的优势地位改变了正常的游戏规则，还给了凯文·‘猫’金诺克这样的变态机会。

在他们的工作中，犯上一些计算方面的错误或是被其他人搞砸经过深思熟虑的计划算是无法避免的日常。让杰森失去平常心的是迪克将不得不为这个错误付出代价，而他只能在笼子里和斯宾塞打架。尽管完全无法接受，但他似乎在此事上没有选择权。

杰森看着两个魁梧的男人把迪克的手绑在了背后，从手腕到手肘，绑得相当结实。不是一个容易挣脱的束缚，解开会需要一点时间。他能看出迪克有些紧张，显然也察觉到了有地方不对劲，他在被粗暴对待时非常安静，警觉地观察着，想要弄清楚是什么让他产生不妙的直觉。

杰森同样在寻找凯文，哪怕对这张面孔毫无印象，他相信自己也能在看到这个人的第一时间知道是他。凯文面无表情地盯着迪克，但是目光中流露出一种掠夺性的期待。尽管不知道详情，但迪克发现凯文时显然也嗅到了危险。他们的目光似乎交汇了片刻，然后迪克才转过头继续扫视人群，然而他不易察觉地绷紧了身体，略微改变了膝盖的位置，以便在必要时能立刻跳起来。

不过没时间更改计划了，当两个拿着泰瑟枪的警卫来带他们上场时，杰森和斯宾塞都顺从地跟着走了。他们还能做什么呢？

门在身后落锁时，杰森给了斯宾塞一个友好的微笑，“无论如何，我绝不是蝙蝠侠的线人，这个指控过于离谱。”

“哦？好吧，该死，但这仍是你的错！”斯宾塞激动地回答。

杰森翻白眼翻得眼睛甚至有些疼，“这错误他妈怎么能算到我头上？你才是一直在帮派中煽风点火的那个。似乎我才是不幸的那个，因为看走眼（back the wrong horse）才和你一起被丢进狼群。”

令人惊讶的是，尽管斯宾塞的眉头皱得很紧，但似乎还是接受了这个说辞，他点了点头， “不过我还是必须杀了你，”语气中几乎带着歉意。

“好吧，你可以试试看，”杰森友好地应下了，“但是如果事后我们都能存活下来——别太往心里去？”

“存活？沃尔夫，你活在梦里吗？你和你那个多嘴的婊子一样疯狂。”

杰森叹了口气，“似乎是这样。”

斯宾塞望着雇佣兵们的方向，所有人都在叫嚣着要让他流血。其中甚至包括了他以前的支持者——现在权力的天平已经倾向另一方，他们只希望能借此保住自己的小命。然后他望向迪克和俄国帮，又转向了杰森，斯宾塞看上去若有所思，“他并不真的是你的婊子，对吧？”

杰森扬起了眉毛——看来肖恩·沃尔夫这层伪装确实被揭穿了，“对，他不是。”

“我猜这对你很糟。他会死得很痛苦。”

斯宾塞看起来甚至有些遗憾——不过杰森怀疑这更多是为了自己而不是迪克的痛苦，但他仍然感到惊讶。他抑制住了叹息的冲动。精神科的医生大概会愿意好好研究一下他的心理状况的——鉴于他竟然因为一个种族主义废物的一点关怀而觉得温暖，这可能意味着他急需心理治疗。

“别往心里去，”斯宾塞最终说道，随即开始进攻。

避开他不难——他的主要格斗技巧差不多可以用“全速前进，挥舞拳头”总结。但是那些被杰森的手臂格挡下的拳头非常有力。如果他的防卫被突破，头部或是面部被击中很可能会使他失去知觉。幸运的是，杰森相当擅长躲避拳头。

杰森和迪克都没有预料到事情开始得这么快，也没想到自己会被推入竞技场，而如果无法自由行动，他们什么都做不了。但即便如此，他们的计划中还是遗漏了一些真的应该被考虑进去的因素。

比如变态凯文，还有斯宾塞像货运火车一样凶猛的拳头。

还有一些迪克没有考虑到的东西，但在最糟糕的情况下，杰森希望能靠着这个让他俩活命——与他臭名昭著的暴躁脾气紧密联系在一起的，有些过度活跃的保护本能，而这两样又会在遇见某种特定暴力时超负荷运转——此处的超负荷是指那种足以吞噬他的黑暗、沸腾的愤怒。而在几分钟或是几小时后，他从这种愤怒中醒转时，往往脸上沾着脑浆，受伤的指关节上滴着强奸犯的血。

杰森的武器包括了他的愤怒，他（愚蠢且令人羞愧的）想要保护迪克的欲望，还有一些他藏在身上(取决于位置，应该说身体里)的小玩具——而迪克的优势是他的智慧和在暴力方面的极佳天赋；还有欺骗性的外表，毕竟他看起来完全不像一个能不费吹灰之力搞定一屋子武装暴徒的人。

这些就是他们拥有的全部优势了，减去杰森在勉强躲过自己面前的一拳时误加到列表里的一声“操”。

但和往常一样，杰森也漏算了一些因素。

例如迪克的处境太让他分心——如果看不见迪克，他就无法在必要时立刻提供援助，而斯宾塞一直在移动，所以在差不多一半的时间内，杰森无法在不回头的情况下获得好的视野，而回头会让斯宾塞有机会突入。

简而言之，他无法把注意力集中在战斗上。

所以当杰森被斯宾塞的重拳击中头部倒在地上时，他正因被凯文阻碍了视线而在寻找能观察到迪克情况的角度。幸运的是，杰森不仅擅长躲避拳头，也知道如何接受那些躲不开的拳头，所以他只是眼前一黑，屁股着地，而没有失去知觉。

斯宾塞充分利用了取得的优势，用他那重量可观的身体直接撞向杰森，把他压倒在粗糙的沙地上。这次撞击几乎让杰森喘不过气，一时间只能用胳膊格挡住雨点般落下的攻击。

尽管如此，他的视线仍追逐着迪克，对方正伸着脖子看着杰森挨打。他似乎觉得此事难以置信，还有点被逗笑了。

真尴尬。

杰森用腿勾住斯宾塞的腿，把他翻到了下方，在他脸上揍了几拳，然后跳起身，后撤，气喘吁吁地试图抢救一点（所剩无几）的尊严。斯宾塞缓慢地从地上爬起来，也后退了几步，终于给了杰森一点评估形势的时间。

迪克似乎在非常迪克式地逗弄折磨他的人。杰森听不见他们在说什么，但不难从周围人脸上的表情看出他们在骂人。杰森也能看到迪克绷紧了肌肉，被缚住的手正小心翼翼地移动着，手指艰难地伸展着，试图找到绳结。

斯宾塞朝地上吐了口血沫，把杰森的注意力又吸引回了比赛，“他死定了，肖恩。你真的要为他冒生命危险？”

杰森耸了耸肩，“没想到你会在乎。这给了你优势，不是吗？”

斯宾塞做了个鬼脸，没有理会那些想让他们别说话多打架的观众发出的嘘声，“你喜欢他？”他的语气像是他想让自己听上去被这个可能性恶心到了，可实际效果更接近好奇。

从我十四岁至今。

“有一点。或许吧。”杰森的回答甚至吓了他自己一跳。他咧开嘴笑了，这样毫无顾忌地说出口仍让他感觉有些奇怪，“其实毫无意义，不是吗？反正无论谁赢，他们都会杀死胜者，我们为什么还要打这一架？”

“至少胜者可以死得有尊严，”斯宾塞争辩。显然，他还在试着梳理之前杰森丢下的爆炸性信息。

”去他妈的尊严，我想要复仇。”

斯宾塞被这句话勾起了兴趣。也许杰森有机会把他拉下水，和他一起演这场戏，而非直接干掉他。多一个潜在的盟友会更好。或许行得通。

但在杰森来得及将这个还不成型的计划付诸行动之前，他的注意力又一次被迪克的咒骂声吸引了过去。他转过身时正好看见凯文拽着迪克的头发，把他拖到了长凳后。然后杰森失去了视野，他感到心沉了下去。不能见到迪克比看到他挨打更糟，尤其是在凯文开始动手之后。俄国帮和大部分雇佣兵的成员现在关注的是凯文和迪克那边，而非进行中的比赛。

周围非常嘈杂，有太多人在起哄或是喊叫，杰森只能依稀从中分辨出迪克在疯狂咒骂的声音。他是在演戏还是真的遇到了麻烦？他在被拖走时被绑得很结实，是否已经挣脱了束缚？凯文准备对他做什么？

他后悔自己没有做更细致的调查，但那个杂种本应该被单独监禁。

“你想复仇？”斯宾塞说，打断了杰森的思绪，“操，做白日梦有什么用？”

杰森能感觉到自己说服斯宾塞的机会正在溜走，他还有几秒钟时间来做决定。

然后，似乎他完全丧失了选择的机会。笼子另一边的TJ可以清楚地看到正在发生的事情，而他突然大喊了一声向前冲去。这个蠢货似乎打算直接向着俄国帮和凯文扑过去，完全忘记了他们可以像踩扁一只虫子一样轻易地杀死他——但他没能走多远，一个留着络腮胡的大个子雇佣兵用一只毛茸茸的胳膊抓住了他，坚定但不暴力地把他拉了回去。杰森认出了这个大个子就是那个十分担忧以后可能会失去TJ提供的色情图片的人。显然，他仍非常依赖TJ这个供应商——这份依赖足以让他伸手阻止这个傻子自杀。杰森提醒自己在出去的路上记得留这个雇佣兵一命。

然后几件事同时发生了。

“你这个变态，放开他！” TJ大喊着，仍徒劳地挣扎着，想要反抗他的救命恩人。

迪克的声音再次响了起来，这次声音很大，带着真实的情绪，“混蛋！”

杰森不知道这个情绪是愤怒、恐惧、痛苦还是兼而有之。他能像读一本打开的书一样轻易读懂迪克的肢体语言，但声音不行。而且他已经无可避免地开始想象一些糟糕的可能性，所以杰森耳中听到的只有恐惧——尽管他百分之百知道这可能只是他在投射，但他没法忽视这个。他向前走了一步，想要亲眼看到情况。

长凳上的犯人也在探着头想要看得更清楚，而其他人厌恶地避开了目光。

然后他清晰无误地听到了泰瑟枪的声音——如果是迪克被电击了，他将失去自保的能力。

该行动了。

杰森把手指伸进了喉咙。

他呕吐在沙地上并迅速地从污物中捡起了一个小东西，而斯宾塞在一旁完全目瞪口呆。

一号应急计划: 一个小小的激光切割器，约一英寸半长。这个小玩意是他从一个星际雇佣兵那里偷来的，非常实用——尽管把它藏在肚子里的主意来自罗伊讲的一个关于迪克的疯狂故事。迪克显然会做这种事情。而杰森不介意从他那窃取这个创意。

他盯着斯宾塞，“我不在乎你打算袖手旁观还是帮忙——但如果挡了我的路，我会杀了你，明白吗？”

斯宾塞点点头，看起来仍处在震惊中。

杰森冲到大门口，用激光切割机利落地切开了锁，之后是门边第一个守卫的泰瑟枪和他的大部分拇指，因为它正按在扳机上。

两步之后，又有两个守卫被干掉。这一次，他瞄准了手。被激光烧灼的那些皮肉和骨头掉在地上时还紧紧抓着武器。杰森捡起掉落的电击枪，甩掉了仍握着枪柄的手指，没有理会倒在地上的人因疼痛和震惊发出的尖叫。

第三步之后。他用一把电击枪击中了一名守卫的胸部，另一把正中一个雇佣兵打手的脸。他们倒下了。杰森继续前进。

从他开始呕吐到现在才过去三十秒，俄国帮的人和凯文还没有注意到这边的响动，他们的注意力都集中在迪克身上。

从现场不难看出，无论之前发生了什么，迪克已经停止伪装，开始了行动。杰森花了一阵子来搞清楚状况，时间似乎变得像蜂蜜一样缓慢而黏稠。

两个打手流着血躺在地上，失去了意识，边上躺着的另一个在呻吟。其余的俄国人和几个更嗜血的雇佣兵正在愤怒地逼近。

迪克平躺在长凳上，凯文几乎压在他身上。泰瑟枪射出的倒钩仍挂在迪克胸口，但他的双手已经重获自由，正掐着凯文的脖子。凯文的脸色有点发青，但仍然紧握着刺进迪克大腿外侧的那把刀。杰森远远地注意到，迪克只受了一点皮外伤，真正让他恼火的是迪克几乎赤身裸体的这个事实。他的外裤被脱掉了，短裤也被胡乱剪开，露出了大片皮肤以及许多血迹。凯文可能打算性侵他，或者是试图阉割他，又或者只是想在他的大腿上戳几个洞。杰森不在乎，他能感到怒气在胸口积累。

然后，威廉姆斯的泰瑟枪第二次击中迪克，杰森失去了控制。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泰瑟枪：也有人根据其原理称其为“电休克枪”。泰瑟枪没有子弹，它是靠发射带电“飞镖”来制服目标的。枪里面有一个充满氮气的气压弹夹。
> 
> P.S. 心疼TJ一秒钟。  
> 本章应有tag #本篇不是全年龄向都怪Jason说了太多脏话#  
> （也可能#其实是因为大哥的名字#）  
> （这个角度看他俩也十分般配嘛#有Jaydick就没有全年龄#）  
> 以及说吐就吐是蝙蝠家的什么传统吗？


	18. TJ

TJ惊恐地看着凯文抓着瑞奇的头发把他拖到长凳旁，迫使他平躺在上面，同时还在撕扯着他的衣服。凯文似乎是个没什么创造性的人——这和他对马丁内兹做的事如出一辙，回忆里的画面让TJ浑身颤抖。他从没有听说过或是见识过类似的事情。马丁内兹先是试着谈判，然后变成乞求和讨饶，最终只能绝望地尖叫。TJ仍在做着关于这个的噩梦，惊醒时哭喊声仍在耳边回响。

他不能眼睁睁看着同样的事情发生在瑞奇身上，他做不到。

瑞奇被三个男人按住，而凯文跨坐在他身上，手里握着一把看上去很邪恶的刀。凯文在说话，可能是在给瑞奇讲自己的计划。瑞奇的胸口剧烈地起伏——TJ不认为这种恐惧可以伪装。威廉姆斯站在一旁，像闻到血腥味的鲨鱼一样，全神贯注地享受着这场表演。

TJ的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，他觉得它几乎要炸开了。

他远远地注意到瑞奇的肩膀在以一种不自然的方式扭动着，他是不是在试着摆脱束缚？他看着凯文把刀和手伸进了瑞奇的短裤，关于这把刀对马丁内兹都做了些什么的记忆在TJ的脑海中清晰得近乎病态。在能够意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经向瑞奇的方向冲了过去，尽管明白搭上自己也不能改变任何结果，他只是无法继续袖手旁观。

有人拦腰抓住TJ把他拉了回来。绑架者什么都没说，只是在他试图挣脱那只粗壮的毛茸茸的胳膊时，把他紧紧地固定在自己坚实的胸膛前，安静地观察着事情的走向。

由于在挣扎，TJ错过了冲突开始爆发的前几秒，直到瑞奇突然开始剧烈扭动和大喊，他的注意力才被吸引了回来。瑞奇的一条腿已经挣脱了束缚，他先是用脚踢中了一个人的下颚，然后脚后跟击中了另一个人——力道足以把那个人击飞。

“混蛋！”瑞奇怒吼着，把一只胳膊也挣了出来，动作不太协调，但重重地一拳揍在凯文脸上。

“哦，上帝，”抓着TJ的人说，“天啊，这堆破事肯定会变得一团糟。”

TJ没有理会他，全神贯注地盯着瑞奇。有那么一瞬间，他以为瑞奇能做到——也许他真的可以奇迹般战胜这些人——然后威廉姆斯走上前，用泰瑟枪近距离射中了瑞奇的胸膛。

TJ再次试图扑过去，但这个绑架者简直不可撼动。幸好TJ似乎不是唯一一个受够了这场表演的人——用作竞技场的囚笼中好像发生了什么，人群也开始躁动。TJ之前几乎把肖恩和他与斯宾塞的比赛都忘在了脑后，而肖恩现在再次出现了，并且逃出了囚笼。TJ 没有看到他是怎么做到的，但是肖恩出来了，正带着一种可怕的专注力破开警卫的防线。

令人震惊的是，被泰瑟枪击中也没能阻挡瑞奇，TJ惊喜地看见他突然伸手扼住了凯文的喉咙，在凯文刺中他的腿时也没有松开。他看上去被激怒了。

在肖恩停下来似乎是想观察一下周围的状况时，已经有四个警卫尖叫着在他身后倒下了。时间如同静止了一般，他们仿佛在一场全面混战的边缘摇摇欲坠，TJ屏息凝视，等待着不可逆转的崩塌。

然后，威廉姆斯再次发动了泰瑟枪，惊雷般的噼啪声响起，瑞奇发出一声惊叫，他紧握住凯文的手抽搐了一下，松开了。

然后肖恩爆发了。

他如同一辆人型坦克，毫不留情地碾过挡在他前面的一切，带起腥风血雨，而愚蠢到不愿转身逃跑的人都会被摧毁。恐怖至极，但相当有效。他移动的速度很缓慢，无论一开始使用的武器是什么，它都已经遗失了，但他的进展并没有被妨碍。

警卫们似乎难以决定应该先设法夺回控制权还是先逃命。而雇佣兵和其他那些帮派正在从震惊中缓过神，准备加入战斗——尽管现在谁都说不准他们会站在哪边。

其中一个雇佣兵，布雷耶的副手之一，举着白晃晃的刀片冲向了肖恩。迎接他的是肖恩的铁拳，重击之下，他的头猛地后仰，血液在空中画出了像水龙卷一样的弧形。肖恩顺势夺过刀片，刺进了另一个自作聪明想要偷袭的蠢货的肩膀，一气呵成。

这对战斗起到了催化剂的作用，混乱和暴力让犯人们变得更大胆，那些较小的帮派开始认真地对雇佣兵和警卫们发起进攻。那个抓着TJ的家伙把他抱得更紧了，就好像TJ是某种柔软的毯子，“哦，该死，”他不断重复着，似乎是把这句话当成了什么奇怪的祷辞，“哦，该死，该死，该死。”

TJ意识到这就是一场全面暴动的开端了。

他压抑着眩晕感，把注意力转向其他人。威廉姆斯已不见踪影，显然，他和其他的警卫都已经意识到了如果不逃跑，代价可能是会死在这里。凯文仍压在瑞奇身上，目前还不清楚到底发生了什么，但是看上去凯文似乎在隔着衣服磨蹭瑞奇的生殖器*，同时试图把瑞奇的乳头切下来……不，不对，凯文看上去已经痛苦地晕厥了。尽管瑞奇被电击了两次，但他还是设法维持着清醒，用很弱的力量握着刀，没让它沾到自己的皮肤。他的手腕有些颤抖，可能是电击带来的影响。

由于加入袭击的人太多，肖恩前进的速度被拖慢了。TJ惊恐地看到，在肖恩几乎倒下时，一个握着难看的刀柄的男人出现在了他的左侧，正准备抬手发动致命一击——然后这个家伙瘫倒在了斯宾塞的拳头下。TJ困惑地眨了眨眼，看着斯宾塞抓起刀，走过去和肖恩背靠背地站在了一起。

战斗的走势发生了变化，在面临着被卷入混战的风险时，抓住TJ的那个雇佣兵终于放开了手。忽然失去束缚导致TJ向前跌倒，在他面前，那些已经落败的人躺在血泊里，呻吟着，抽搐着。而从他身后的牢房方向传来的声音表明，暴乱已经蔓延到了那些没有被邀请参加谋杀游戏的人身上。他 **必须** 去找瑞奇——尽管他并不亏欠瑞奇任何东西，但不知为何，他觉得自己和这个人被绑在了一条船上。

他向前飞奔，利用自己瘦长的身躯在乱成一团的人群中穿梭，径直朝凯文和瑞奇的方向跑去。他很快超过了仍在人流中缓慢而坚定地跋涉的肖恩。TJ并不确切地知道自己到达目的地后该怎么做，鉴于他此刻手无寸铁而他对于徒手搏斗一窍不通，但没有时间做计划了，所以他只是猛地撞向凯文。这一击导致凯文从瑞奇身上跌了下来，和TJ一起倒在地面上。他们在血泊中扭打了一会儿，然后就在TJ以为自己即将因为被刺中脸颊而悲惨地死去时，瑞奇翻到了他们上方，挡下了袭向TJ的那把刀。他咧嘴一笑，因露出了沾满血的牙齿而显得有点躁狂，他用一个几乎是随意的动作扭断了凯文的手腕。凯文尖叫着挥拳猛击，但瑞奇完全没有理会。

“TJ，谢谢！我差点就坚持不住了！”

TJ目瞪口呆地看着他，僵硬地点了点头。瑞奇仍在咧着嘴笑，但他看起来糟透了而且摇摇晃晃的。TJ想问问这个男人是不是脑子出了什么毛病，但没能说出口。“我觉得肖恩可能失去理智了，”他最终只是说。

瑞奇把目光转向了肖恩，他仍在战斗，身周血肉横飞，本人显然已经迷失在愤怒中。斯宾塞也在肖恩附近，同样怒气冲天，但似乎还维持着清醒。

“该死，”瑞奇真情实感地说，起身时仍然有点摇摇欲坠，腿也仍在流血。他从地上抓起可能曾经是他的T恤的那个东西，迅速地把它绑在了伤口上。然后他停顿了一下，在凯文的头上又补了一脚，这次凯文彻底不省人事了，可能还附赠了一点对他大脑的永久性损伤。

然后，由于瑞奇是个疯子，所以他就只穿着剩余的那一点短裤，赤着脚，径直冲向了战场。

TJ瞪大了眼睛。如果肖恩的行动方式像是一架致命的战斗机器，那么瑞奇更像一位舞者——唯一的区别是他在舞蹈时用拳头和脚收割敌人，就像砍伐树木一样。他没有从倒下的人身上拿走任何武器，他不需要这些。

“肖恩！” 瑞奇大喊，“肖恩！我们得去医生的办公室！”

肖恩显然已经丧失了理智，他把刀扎进了一个人的眼睛，然后继续在人流中前进。

TJ困惑了一阵子，直到终于想起了他们先前的计划：在暴乱中保护医生以免她被谋杀。当然，现在这里正进行着一场全面且非常真实的暴动，针对凯医生的犯罪计划已经不重要了。她是女人这一点就足以导致她被杀——对于心理医师也一样。哦上帝，他希望今晚她们都准时把自己塞进了被子，而这个“她们今晚可能会在这里被谋杀”的愚蠢理论只是胡说八道。TJ不是一个时刻记挂着其他人的不幸的人，但他喜欢凯医生，想到她可能会身遭不测让他肠胃打结。不过，他可能应该先担心一下自己现在的境遇。

他考虑过是不是该起身帮忙，然后思考了一下如果一路狂奔，自己是否有机会安全地回到牢房。但最后，他只是蜷缩在角落里，难以置信地看着他们战斗。

比尔带着他的亲信蹚过人群，显然是朝着斯宾塞和肖恩走来。但由于肖恩似乎忘记了自己的计划或是处境或是其他的任何事情，只是对每一个冲向他的人发动攻击，雇佣兵们似乎明智地重新计划了一下，决定先解决斯宾塞——他陷入了苦战。TJ很难在混乱的人群中找到身形苗条的瑞奇。但随后，瑞奇冲向空中，翻过一个家伙后几乎没有落地，而是踏在肖恩宽阔的肩膀上跳得更高，然后用他赤裸的脚后跟两下子制服了两名正在攻击斯宾塞的雇佣兵。肖恩完全没有理会他，仍在痛殴一名警卫，因为，显而易见，有其他人把你当作跳板是完全正常的。

斯宾塞似乎被这个从天而降的救援吓了一跳，但汹涌的人群很快淹没了他，他再次从 TJ 的视线中消失。而瑞奇去找肖恩了，这在TJ看来是愚蠢无比的自杀行为。但是： _瑞奇_ 。

他设法把自己塞进肖恩的拳头和警卫之间，紧接着揍了肖恩一拳，几乎是随意地挡住了他的手刀。然后他碰了碰肖恩的脸，对他说了些什么——TJ听不到他们的对话，但是在他们身边的激烈战斗平息后，肖恩似乎从盲目的愤怒中清醒了过来，他迅速地把瑞奇拉进了一个有点血淋淋的拥抱。瑞奇扮了个鬼脸，苦恼地挥舞着手臂，指向TJ藏身的地方。肖恩转身寻找了一会儿，然后抓着斯宾塞血淋淋的T恤，拖着他朝TJ走了过来。不省人事的凯文仍躺在一边，他的手和膝盖上沾满了瑞奇的血。

整个过程只用了不到五分钟，但感觉像过去了几个小时。

看着他们战斗时，有一个问题一直困扰着TJ——这些家伙到底是谁？肖恩的战斗方式让他短暂地生出了一个可笑的想法：他是蝙蝠侠。然后肖恩刺伤了一个人的头，TJ想起蝙蝠侠从不杀人。所以不太可能是蝙蝠侠。然后，他看着瑞奇飞掠过敌人头顶的身形，开始猜测他会是蝙蝠侠吗？但很快否认了——瑞奇太年轻，而蝙蝠侠似乎已经……永久存在。在蝙蝠侠开始夜巡时，瑞奇大概还是个小孩。他决定在得出任何可能导致自己失踪或死亡的结论之前停止思考这件事。

不幸的是，他无法把思绪从肖恩身上转移开，他无法不去思考为何肖恩如此确信TJ不会死，还让他相信了自己会得到救援，红头罩不会抛弃他。是“他”，而非“他们”。这个想法太可怕了，可能是癔症引起的。从没有人见过红头罩面具下的脸。TJ甚至从未与他谋面，一直是通过像肖恩这样的上级进行联络。他的大脑大概出了点故障。红头罩是那种会亲自出面处理自己手下的非正常死亡的人吗？可能性不高，但存在。

TJ希望他能把这份恐惧藏得足够深，以避免被灭口。

“TJ！”瑞奇喊道，“跟紧。我们会保证你的安全！”

安全。TJ完全没有被说服。这两个人闯进他的生活之前他就挺安全的。

战斗逐渐升温，他们绕着长凳缓缓移动。瑞奇擦了擦额头上的汗水，结果蹭上了血迹，看起来像是在脸上画了印第安人在作战前涂抹的那种彩绘（war paint），“我们需要一个计划。得把局面控制住。”

TJ想说“别开玩笑”或者“那祝你好运”，但他发现肖恩正盯着自己。他看上去像是从凯尔特神话中走出来的旧神，身上沾着敌人的血，仍挟着战斗怒火。

“我能听见你在想什么，TJ，”肖恩说，他的声音因之前的战斗和兴奋而变得粗糙，“我不想因为你想得太多而不得不撕开你的喉咙，所以停下吧。”

TJ胡乱点了点头。没错，不要再思考那个吓人的肖恩·沃尔夫的身份了，他是白人至上帮派中最不热心的成员，显然对他那个疯狂但很敏捷的朋友有着浓厚的兴趣。而很有可能，他就是那个恐怖又神秘的红头罩。就是在传说中砍掉了哥谭市所有毒枭的副手的脑袋的那个红头罩。另一则传闻是他曾经阉割了一个儿童强奸犯，然后把他吊在了哥谭警局楼顶。

好的，他会马上停止思考这个。

“随他去吧，”瑞奇不在意地说，而肖恩仍在盯着他。瑞奇看上去有点憔悴，血液透过了临时绷带，正在从他腿上的伤口中缓慢地流出来，“如果医生在监狱里，我们必须想办法找到她。如果可能，我们也要救助剩余的警卫。”

肖恩哼了一声，“好吧——首先，我对去救那些杀人犯不感兴趣，其次，你现在浑身是血，而且你的屁股字面意义上的快从短裤里掉出来了。”

在检查自己被撕破的衣物时，瑞奇对着剩余的那点布料做了个鬼脸，“是啊，显然不是我最帅的样子。不过现在没什么别的选择。”

“现在他妈的什么情况？”斯宾塞突然打断了他，“刚才发生了什么？”和其他人一样，斯宾塞身上也溅到了不少血迹，他看起来十分困惑，宽阔的脸庞因愤怒涨得通红。“这他妈的是怎么回事？”由于没有得到回答，他又问了一遍。

瑞奇没有理会他，“TJ，你比我更熟悉这里的布局，你认为医生会在办公室吗？哪条路最近？”

“我们甚至无法确认她在这里，”TJ 指出，“我选择躲起来。我在这场战斗中帮不上忙！”

“驳回，”肖恩吼道，“你和我们在一起最安全，所以你跟着我们。”

TJ张开嘴想要反对，但最终没有说出口。毕竟，为了他自己的人身安全着想，恐怕最好不要和肖恩争辩。

“到底是怎么回事？我们他妈的为什么要救医生？”很明显，斯宾塞仍在试图搞清楚处境。

“我们正准备去营救医生，因为我们能做到，”瑞奇厉声说。

“你他妈的到底是谁？”斯宾塞问，他带着困惑的表情打量着瑞奇，“你是从哪儿学来的这种打架方式？”

“我上过一些课，结果发现我非常擅长打架（kicking ass）。”

“这是好事，因为你的嘴总是给你惹麻烦，”肖恩打断他，“我们能不能不要跑题？”

TJ改变了站姿，把重心挪到了另一只脚上，他仍能感受到肾上腺素带来的像毒品一样的冲击力，“医生办公室的安保系统是加强过的。因为那里肯定是有人想要劫持人质或者袭击工作人员时的首选地点，所以采取了许多预防措施。她们在那里是安全的——总之，比我们现在安全多了！”

“如果有工作人员给犯人提供帮助，那她们在办公室中也并不安全，”瑞奇反驳。

“但那样会留下记录——你们不是说他们要利用暴乱干掉她的目的就是为了把责任推卸给囚犯吗？”

“停尸房，”斯宾塞突然说，“TJ 是对的，如果没有工作人员的帮助，囚犯进不去办公室，但停尸房不同。它很小，空间只够暂时冰冻一两个犯人的尸体，而且一般没人太注意那里，其中的安保设施比其他地方少很多。如果我是做计划的人，我会选择在那里动手。”

瑞奇盯着他看了一会儿，然后咧嘴大笑。“谢谢，斯彭思！**这个信息非常关键——喊她来检查尸体是能让她在非工作时间出现在这里的绝妙借口。”

“绝对不要让我再听见你喊我斯彭思！”斯宾塞怒吼。

瑞奇露出了牙，笑得十分挑衅，“你能拿我怎么样？”

“喂？暴乱？救援？还记得这些事吗？”肖恩翻了个白眼，不过他没有藏好那个被逗乐了的微笑，“所以，我们分头行动，两个地方都去？还是只去停尸房？”

“分头行动？”瑞奇建议，但他看起来不太确定。

肖恩抿了抿嘴唇，“如果她们在办公室，那目前就是安全的。但如果在别的地方，那她们可能会遇到麻烦。我的建议是去停尸房。”

瑞奇点点头，“好，我们去停尸房，但是沿途要帮助我们能帮到的人。”

肖恩眉头紧蹙，又一次张开了嘴，但是瑞奇做了个噤声的手势，安抚地拍了拍他，“不接受反对意见，我刚经历了糟糕透顶的一晚，现在并不想因为你是个小混蛋而踢你的屁股，明白了吗? ”

肖恩的表情十分有趣地变换了数次，最终仍然没能掩饰好担忧。TJ又看了瑞奇一眼——在焦躁的背后，他看上去精疲力竭，紧张不安——他今晚流了许多血，就像他所说的，他今天经历了一些非常糟糕的事。而当他像傻瓜一样咧嘴笑或是对他的朋友颐指气使时，真的很容易忘记这个。

“我并不想打扰你们打情骂俏，但我们最好在警卫恢复秩序之前出发，”斯潘塞说着指了指院子尽头的警卫塔。由于狱警之前都在院子里观看比赛，那里现在无人值守。这显然是一个愚蠢的错误，而他们肯定会马上纠正。

“没错，”瑞奇迅速赞同道，“肖恩做前哨，斯彭思和TJ跟着他。因为我动作慢，所以我来断后。”

由于名字再次被念得乱七八糟，斯宾塞不满地发出低吼，但他还是照瑞奇说的做了。他跟在肖恩身后朝着牢房的方向走去。TJ 有些好奇，如果瑞奇管这个叫慢速战斗，那他的快速战斗是什么样的？

“TJ，你还好吗？”瑞奇问。

TJ 点点头: “还好，我们先搞定这个，好吗？”

瑞奇拍了拍他的肩膀，轻推着他向前走，“我们开始吧！”

这个怪胎听上去似乎在为接下来的事情兴奋。

*dry humping，不太确定中文里有没有类似的词形容这个动作，具体是指两个人隔着衣物磨蹭生殖器的动作（“干”是指这个过程中双方都不会接触到对方的体液）。

**本来是Spencer，Dick去掉了r，喊的Spence，算是随手起的昵称。


	19. Nicola 尼古拉

尼古拉非常惊讶自己这么快就得出了这个荒谬且令人不安的结论。一个月前，她还相当确定肯定是自己搞错了什么，还在寻找别的解释。但就在她打开停尸房的抽屉，发现里面空空如也的那一刻——她确信自己真的惹上了麻烦。

埃文格林医生给她发了短信。如果之后能活着走出去，她绝对要干掉那个混蛋。他告诉她今晚发生了一场打斗，有几个受伤的囚犯正在接受治疗——她有空来停尸房给其中一个伤者做个快速检查吗？那个男孩参与了金医生的特殊项目。他甚至没有说明是哪一个。而她像个傻子一样，没有质疑任何事——事实上，她差不多是一头扎进了这个或许能让她进行更多调查的机会（或者说陷阱）——她想要为躺在石板上的人讨回一点点公道，哪怕躺在那里的是莫里斯或是他的跟班。

她很高兴自己早些时候忍下了联系索菲娅的冲动，她希望埃文格林的自负足以让他觉得还不值得为这个小助理设陷阱。她已经相当确定这是一个陷阱了——空荡荡地抽屉正嘲笑着她的轻信。

当停尸房的门突然打开时，她吓得腿都软了。然后，求生本能占了上风，她侧身蹲下，抓过了手边能够到的第一件东西用作武器。她瞥了一眼手中的物体：一个带夹子的写字板。棒呆了。

当看到弓着身子从门里走出来，手中像举着武器一样举着她的低跟鞋的梅丽莎·金时，尼古拉不确定自己是松了口气，还是更恐惧了。

“梅丽莎？”尼古拉嘶声问。如果她之前还觉得整件事可能只是自己在疑神疑鬼，那么现在最后一丝疑虑也消失了。她们两个大半夜在这里相遇？不可能是巧合。

梅丽莎跳了起来，挥舞着鞋子，“哦，天啊，尼古拉！”她热情地低声说，“他们通知我来停尸房，说瑞奇·约翰逊被杀了，尸体被发现时还找到一张注明交给我的纸条。我甚至不知道这里有个停尸房！所以我来了，他们把我带到了这里，但这里并没有人，而且——”

“深呼吸，梅丽莎。”尼古拉说，看到其他人在焦虑让她有点进入工作状态，她专业地安抚着对方，“没有人死。”目前没有。

“是目前还没有人死，”梅丽莎的回答如同她听到了尼古拉的想法。看来她们已经在某些方面达成共识。“有什么事情正在发生——我听到了有人在大喊和尖叫，还有类似雷声的巨响。”她打了个寒颤。

尼古拉抿了抿嘴唇。09年的大暴乱发生时她还没有来这里，但在入职培训时，她观看了一些当时的监控录像。那次死了七个人。

“我们得想办法离开这，”她说，但她觉得自己不过是在说一些显而易见的废话。

梅丽莎僵硬地点了点头，“我们能打电话求救吗？”她满怀希望地用空着的那只手举起了电话，但她的表情迅速地垮了下来，“没信号。”（注1）

这几个字就像是一股难闻的味道一样悬在她们之间。

“好吧，我们得好好计划一下。”尼古拉说，“这个房间很容易遭到攻击，如果我们无法离开监狱，就得想办法回到办公室。”

“但办公室在建筑的另一侧。”梅丽莎疯狂地四下张望，似乎是在寻找一个可以藏身的地方。

“没错，但如果我们一路上足够小心谨慎，就能做到，”尼古拉说，语气比她实际感到的更有信心一些。

梅丽莎半信半疑地点了点头。“我们先看看这里有没有什么能用得上的东西。”

尼古拉还没来得及同意，门再次被打开了。这次，门口站着一名囚犯，他身后的光线刺眼而明亮。尼古拉认出了他，但过度恐慌使她无法想起他的名字。金？金斯顿？金利？她的大脑似乎卡在了这个毫无价值的细节上。他咧开嘴笑了，露出的牙齿还不如牙齿间的缝隙多。

本·金斯利，冰毒成瘾，因抢劫和谋杀未遂入狱，她的大脑终于帮了个忙，为她提供了这些信息。

当她还在试图处理这些毫无用处的碎片记忆时，梅丽莎发出了一声短促而恐惧的尖叫，把手中的鞋丢了出去，击中了他的额头。这一击让他后撤了几步，表情相当惊讶。

在另一个犯人从他左侧冲过来时，这种表情很快变成了一种震惊。金斯利倒在了一次迅猛的袭击下，血从他的脖子上和胸口喷射出来，溅在了墙面和地板上。

第二个犯人退后了一步。他身材矮小，瘦长结实，有着稀疏的棕发。瑞安·丹尼尔斯: 聪明、友善、健谈，因一系列非暴力犯罪被捕。她看着地上濒死的金斯利，他的手绝望地按在颈部的伤口上，血液仍在从他的颈动脉中汩汩流出。哈，非暴力。

丹尼尔斯略带歉意地笑了笑，“医生，对不起。但你知道这无关个人恩怨。”

尼古拉说：“这并不改变任何处境。”她仍举着那个写字板——不过如果她尝试用这个打他，大概唯一能造成的影响就是得到嘲笑。

他耸耸肩，“好吧，至少我下手会利落一些，而其他人可能会先对你们做点什么再动手。”

“你可以选择保护我们，来换取减刑。你不必这样做，”她恳求。

“恐怕我必须这么做。不止是因为奖金，我得保护自己的生活方式。”

尼古拉举着写字板做好了准备。她或许会倒下，但她会尽力留下更多证据，对这个反社会的混球造成尽可能多的伤害。就像一个陷入恐惧的手无寸铁的女人所能做的那样。从眼角的余光里，她看到梅丽莎把另一只鞋也脱了下来，像拿着根棍子一样举着它。

他抓着刀逼近了她们，但在他刚刚来得及露出一个得意的笑容时，一个小小的拳头从他背后伸了出来，击中了他的后脑勺。他吃痛地向前踉跄了几步，索菲娅几乎是悠闲地跟在他身后进了屋，然后用脚后跟猛地踢中了他的膝盖。膝盖骨碎裂的声音在尼古拉听来如音乐一般动听。丹尼尔斯的尖叫声好像让尼古拉想起了什么，怒气从她胸口升起，她举起写字板砸在他的头上。可能只砸了三四次，但足以让他闭嘴。

“哦上帝，索菲娅！”梅丽莎喊道，而尼古拉正在尽力克制着自己想要把丹尼尔斯的头从他的肩膀上割下来的冲动。

“嗨，大家好，”索菲娅说，“我完全没搞懂外面的情况，但我猜可能发生了暴乱。”她的声音几乎镇定了下来，但是她的脸仍然因为担心而紧绷。

“确实是一场暴乱，”尼古拉说，她的声音只是稍微还有些颤抖，“还有一次袭击。见鬼，你为什么会在这里？他们也给你发信息了吗？”

“是的。他们告诉我有人死了，是谁？”她问的时候眼睛紧盯着关着的抽屉。

“没人死。他们骗了我们。”得到这个答复后，索菲娅似乎松了一口气。尼古拉强烈怀疑这个女孩并非她声称自己是的那个人——但在目前的情况下，这可能是她们唯一的优势了。“那么，作为我们当中唯一的跆拳道及犯罪节目爱好者，你有什么计划吗？”她问道。

“没错，我有个计划，但恐怕你们不会喜欢它”

索菲娅没说错，她们不喜欢这个计划。

“没人会以为我是个男人！”尼古拉激动地说，低头看着自己身上本属于丹尼尔斯的，完全不合身的，溅满了鲜血的连衣裤，“这是有史以来最糟糕的计划，我们绝对会被杀。”

索菲娅做了个鬼脸，“可能不是最好的计划，但他们会来找我们，而我们没法在这个房间里建立防御——想要从C翼到B翼，我们就必须横穿主食堂——扮成犯人能增加一点成功率，”她挥挥手阻止了尼古拉说出反驳的话，“是的，我知道这个伪装经不起任何细致的检查，但我希望他们正忙于内斗，让我们能趁乱悄悄溜过去。这是我们唯一的机会了，女士们，所以我们得好好把握。”

“我觉得我干得还不赖，”梅丽莎说着把一截白色的被单缠在头上，用这顶临时自制的帽子遮住了长发。当她们把目光转向她时，她显得有点不好意思，“好吧，我觉得我现在比你看起来更像个男人，”她说，然后笑得有点狂野，“天呐，我肯定是疯了！”

“恐怕我们都疯了，姑娘，”尼古拉嘟囔着，最后一次正了正她自己头上那顶可笑的帽子。

索菲娅穿着丹尼尔斯的囚犯款白色T恤和她自己的灰色裤子——它很容易被误认为是囚犯的睡裤。尼古拉还发现她提前束了胸，这使她比平时看上去更像男孩。显然，她有备而来。

“记住，低下头，不要露出脸，不要畏缩。走路时镇静一些，不要跑。”

从停尸间走到食堂可能是尼古拉做过的最恐怖的事。

但她成功了。

难以置信，她们安然无恙地抵达了食堂。尽管路上遇到了几个犯人，但他们似乎因为有更重要的事要做而没有注意到她们——这帮人要么是想找个地方躲起来等暴乱结束，要么是想多制造一些破坏以给自己找点乐子。

当然，这只是时间问题。大便终归会落到谚语中的电风扇上（注2），而且通常都会选择最糟的时机。

由于撞上了一堵由噪音构成的墙，她们在进入食堂前停了下来。暴乱也蔓延到了这里，一群大喊大叫的囚犯正在试图摧毁他们能够到的一切——餐巾、盘子和塑料餐具的残骸到处都是，除此之外，看上去他们也在不懈地尝试砸碎餐桌和餐椅。

她们紧贴着房间的边缘缓慢移动，尽可能不引起注意。但在她们几乎成功完成一半路程时，门边突然爆发了骚动。有人在尖叫和恳求，不过施暴的人没有理会。然后，有一名男子挣脱了，朝她们的方向跑了过来。尼古拉惊恐地发现他浑身是血，而且身着警卫制服。

“操！”索菲娅说，那个向着她们冲过来的男人身后还跟着一群正在追赶他的囚犯。他看上去不像是知道自己要跑到哪儿去，或是如何躲开追兵——他只是在绝望地逃命。

当警卫和他身后的混乱抵达她们身边时，尼古拉僵住了，随后，沸腾的人群吞噬了她。她在战斗的中心被推来搡去，感觉像是被甩入了激流，她找不到她的朋友们，看不见守卫，甚至看不清地面。有什么东西击中了她的头，打歪了她的床单帽，还有什么东西撞上了她的腿和背。被人流裹挟着，她完全失去了方向感。所幸目前还没有人用刀捅她。不过她确信，等他们意识到她是谁后，自己就会替代哭泣的守卫成为新的靶子，只是时间问题罢了。她模糊地听到有另一个女人的声音在尖叫。是梅丽莎吗？

她醒转过来时有一只强有力的手正抓着她的胳膊，她的头晕乎乎的，感觉自己可能昏倒了几个小时，但也有可能只过去了一分钟，甚至更短的时间。她有些虚弱，无力挣脱，只能任由对方拖着她走。在远离混乱中心后，她长舒一口气，如同一个被卷入涡流的人终于得以浮出水面呼吸一口新鲜空气。

她被男人拉到胸前远离战斗的那一侧，通往B翼的门就在不远处。她眨了眨眼睛，发现袭击者正目不转睛地盯着仍在发生打斗的方向。是肖恩·沃尔夫。他看上去像是刚用一大桶鲜血泡了个澡，身上没有一处未沾上血迹。不过似乎大部分都不是他自己的。

他紧紧地抓着她的胳膊，但并没有弄疼她。她不确定自己应不应该在他的注意力被转移开时攻击他。

在战斗最激烈的地方忽然升起了浓烟，像是黑压压的乌云一般翻滚着扩散开，囚犯开始恐慌地尖叫。她也被吓了一跳，如果不是沃尔夫正紧紧地抓着她，她大概已经摔倒了。

“我抓住你了，”他咕哝着，对于那些烟雾和大概发生了火灾的可能性无动于衷。

看着梅丽莎和“TJ”杰弗里斯一起从黑暗中走出来时尼古拉觉得有些眩晕——他们似乎正互相搀扶着，以免对方摔倒。而他们脸上惊慌失措的表情如同用一个模子刻出来的。如果不是因为很确定自己脸上也是这幅表情，她大概会觉得这一幕非常有趣。

“快走！”索菲娅喊道。

尼古拉能感觉到沃尔夫的肌肉紧绷着，他在犹豫。这时索菲娅和两个满身血迹的人小跑着出现了——他们中间还架着一名浑身是血的警卫。看到他们后，沃尔夫立刻行动了起来，几乎是拖着尼古拉往B翼的方向移动。

“加把劲，医生，我们的时间不多，他们很快就会休整好，然后再次攻击我们，”他咆哮道，同时还在拽着她的胳膊。尼古拉不确定自己是遭受了袭击，获救了还是正被劫作人质，但似乎他们现在正朝着正确的方向前进。

她一边急匆匆地前行，一边回过头去，想要看一眼她的朋友们。梅丽莎跟在她身后，仍然紧紧地抓着杰弗里斯，而他们身后的两个男人不怎么温柔地拖着警卫，不过至少他们没有杀死杰弗里斯。在她的位置上很难看清他们的脸，但其中一个人除了一条破破烂烂的短裤之外什么都没穿。索菲娅走在队伍末位，时不时回头击退想要追击的人。当一群犯人走进他们身后的走廊时，尼古拉看见她把一个黑色的小东西丢在了地上，另一团烟雾从中呼啸而出。

看来，食堂里的浓烟一定也是索菲娅的杰作了。尼古拉的脑子嗡嗡作响。如果她之前对这个女孩身份的猜测是真的，那还有谁参与了？沃尔夫？在他拖着她上楼时，她尽可能地打量着他的脸。愤怒，专注，沾满了别人的血。在他被关进来的几周内，已经往她的诊室里送了相当数量的病人。他太暴力了，不大可能是警察。那他为什么要帮忙？他在帮忙吗？或者他只是在等一个机会出卖她们？

不知怎么做到的，但他们这支临时拼凑的队伍终于来到了医务室熟悉的大门前。沃尔夫停了下来，第一次看向了她，“医生，你还好吗？”他问，“你有门的密码吗？”

她擦了擦流到眼睛里的汗水。她该拒绝这个要求吗？或者不带他们进去？这样做有意义吗？他是真的想帮助她吗？还是说他的目标也是那份“奖金”？尼古拉打了个寒颤，该死，她必须振作起来——最终，这些都不重要了，鉴于她其实除去照沃尔夫说的做以外，并没有其他选择。她做出了决定，点点头，走到门锁前。需要一个密码和一把钥匙才能打开它，而她两者都有。不过，似乎她不是唯一一个。

“门禁面板上有血迹，”她说，钥匙孔的周围也有。已经有人在里面了，希望是警卫。

……或者希望不是。她的生命同样受到他们的威胁，那帮背信弃义的混蛋。

“看来我们得准备好迎接客人了，”沃尔夫冷冷地说，“你听到了吗，弗洛伦斯？（注3）”

索菲娅打了一下沃尔夫抓着尼古拉的胳膊的那只的手，他生气地皱起了眉头，但女孩彻底无视了那个可怕的表情，而是安慰地拍了拍尼古拉的肩膀，“凯医生，你还撑得住吗？”

“问题不大，”尼古拉说，这个回答恐怕不太有说服力，她自己也不大相信，“你知道的，狱警恐怕也不会很高兴见到我们。”

“没错，我知道。所以无论里面是谁，我们都得先制住他们，直到弄清楚他们站在哪一边。”

“你也疯了吗？”杰弗里斯突然问，队伍里的其他人也跟上来了，“为什么我在这里遇见的每个人都是他妈的神经病。”他的眼睛气愤地瞪得圆圆的，尽管恐惧的表情还挂在他脸上。

尼古拉有点忍不住想要赞同他的观点——但她绝非一个在遇险时手足无措的人。“应该让我和索菲娅先进去。如果我们能先分散一下他们的注意力，等他们注意到其余的人也在这里时，可能就来不及做什么了。”她鼓起了所有的勇气建议道。

索菲娅点了点头。“我和你想的完全一样。如果我们能接近他们，找到机会解除他们的武装，那肖恩和瑞奇就能在不中枪的情况下处理余下的人。”

“女士，我不清楚你到底是什么人，”杰弗里斯说，“但是瑞奇几乎站不稳！”他使劲地朝身后的两个犯人挥了挥手。

尼古拉惊愕地看着他们，只穿着一条短裤的那个家伙竟然是瑞奇·约翰逊。她完全没有猜到他会在这个队伍里。而更令人难以置信的是，另一个囚犯是斯宾塞·莫里斯——只不过让她惊讶的原因不太一样。

“他没问题，TJ，”沃尔夫不在乎地说，“只是一点皮肉伤，看上去会比实际情况糟。”

瑞奇露出了一个有点血淋淋的笑，然后用空着的那只手竖起了大拇指。尼古拉现在理解了为什么杰弗里斯认为他们都疯了。

尽管索菲娅没有开口，但沃尔夫似乎知道她想让他做什么，所以他把其他人带到了在门口看不到的地方。

“好了，拉契特护士，（注4）你准备好了吗？”沃尔夫说。

索菲娅朝他吐舌头，“操你的！”她高兴地说，同时解开了头发，把它们弄得乱糟糟的。然后当尼古拉和其他人都藏好时，她开始砰砰砰地砸门并尖叫着呼救。

“谁？ ”办公室里终于传出了声音。

“是索菲娅！救救我！医生受伤了，我被困在了外面！有个囚犯抢走了她的钥匙！”

尼古拉不觉点了点头。这样讲非常聪明：如果囚犯拿到了钥匙，那他们还需要密码才能进去——而拿到密码的唯一途径是逼问索菲娅或是尼古拉本人。所以无论门里是谁，为了确保自己能安全地躲在锁着的房间内，他们必须让她进去，还需要找到“受伤”的尼古拉，把她也抬进去。

不出所料，门开了，索菲娅推门进去的时候还在假装哭泣。门又被关上了，留守在外面的人屏息等待着。在经历了尼古拉生命中最漫长的两分钟后，两名警卫小心翼翼地走出办公室，朝他们藏身的地方走了过来。

沃尔夫效率极高地击倒了他们，几乎没发出任何声响。目睹这一过程让尼古拉感到恐惧，但至少她们没有被他杀死，她对此非常庆幸。

索菲娅在屋中大声呼唤他们进去，在输入密码时，尼古拉的手指不由有些发抖。

房间内，索菲娅正坐在威廉姆斯警官的背上，他的一只胳膊被扭到了背后所以无法直起身。被她用枪指着的另一个警卫在用怀疑的眼神盯着她。

他们把两名失去知觉的警卫和之前救下的那名受伤的警卫拖了进来，然后锁上了门。尼古拉简直不敢相信自己脱险了。

更多是出于习惯，她找到自己的办公桌，坐在了后面。她用手捂住了脸，试图平复一下呼吸。她能听到其他人在叽叽喳喳地说着话，把受伤的警卫安置到了检查床上。她恐怕马上就得帮他处理伤口。

“婊子！”威廉姆斯说，“你这个叛徒！”然后他的话被打断了，变成了咯咯的响声。尼古拉勉强睁开眼，看到沃尔夫掐住了狱警的喉咙，他还在用力，完全没有停止的迹象。

“你试试看，肖恩，”瑞奇警告地说——他的声音里威严的命令语气估计会让所有在本周早些时候见过他的人大跌眼镜。

尼古拉忽然意识到，是他，瑞奇就是那个和索菲娅一起卧底的人。也许是他们说服了沃尔夫还有其他人一起保护她们，也可能对犯人许诺了减刑。或者，对于杰弗里斯而言，这样做只是为了自保。

“你要阻止我干掉这个混蛋吗，迪克-迪克？你甚至站都站不稳。”

瑞奇在站起来时吃痛地皱了皱眉，但他还是挺直了身子，固执地绷紧了下巴。

沃尔夫使劲地翻了个白眼，估计力道足以弄疼他自己，“好吧，随便吧。你这个道貌岸然的混蛋。”他松开了攥着威廉姆斯脖子的手，威廉姆斯昏倒在了地上。

索菲娅不怎么温柔地把他拖到了另一张检查床上，然后开始把其他警卫也绑起来，他们看上去既震惊又恐慌。

“现在怎么办？”莫里斯问，这是他在整个行动中第一次开口，“我们就这么干坐着，还是怎么着？”他焦躁不安地来回踱步，直勾勾地盯着警卫，眼神像是想要空手撕碎他们。

尼古拉小心地注视着他。她认为他和沃尔夫仍然是威胁，然后她发现梅丽莎也在这样做，她还困惑地偷摸瞥了瑞奇一眼，尼古拉真希望能找到机会和另一个女人聊聊她的理论。

“等待似乎是现在能想到的最好的计划了，”瑞奇同意道，他坐回桌子上，接过了杰弗里斯递给他的医疗用品，然后把沾满鲜血的短裤拉开了一点，开始解缠在大腿上的临时绷带。

当尼古拉准备主动提供帮助时，沃尔夫先开了口，“让我来吧，白痴，”他说着抢过瑞奇手里的杀菌剂和绷带，轻轻地推着他让他躺平，然后蹲在了他身边。

瑞奇完全没有反抗，他伸出腿让沃尔夫更容易操作，然后给了半起身的尼古拉一个微笑——她放弃了介入，以防沃尔夫会攻击她。而且，沃尔夫似乎知道自己在做什么。她并不太惊讶，但仍感觉有点不安。

“也许你可以帮忙照看一下我们救出来的那个人？”瑞奇礼貌地询问，有一个犯人正在粗暴地帮他清理大腿上的伤口，一定非常疼，而他似乎毫不在意。

“梅丽莎和我会帮忙的，”索菲娅给了尼古拉一个安抚的笑，同时伸出一只手拉她起来。

最终，又用了十二个小时他们才联络上了外界，得以确认救援在赶来的路上了。期间，囚犯们屡次试图闯进医务室，但没有人成功。守卫们被捆在房间的一侧，沃尔夫或杰弗里斯在必要时带他们去卫生间。屋中没有食物，也没有电，但有水和足够多医疗用品，确保了每个人的伤口都能得到治疗。

囚犯们在离尼古拉及其他人相当远的地方休息：莫里斯有些坐立不安，他时不时地站起来凶狠地瞪着狱警。不过只要他没伤害他们，尼古拉就没法让自己同情这些显然被吓到了的人。梅丽莎花了很多时间和杰弗里斯交谈，杰弗里斯似乎仍处在震惊中。然而，有人需要照顾这件事似乎对梅丽莎的状态产生了奇妙的影响。

索菲娅蜷在椅子上，迅速地睡着了。尼古拉好奇是不是警校教会了他们这件事——利用一切能够休息的时间休息，因为瑞奇也睡着了，他的头靠在沃尔夫的肩膀上。沃尔夫一直保持着清醒和警惕，不过他的头也枕在瑞奇沾着血迹的乱发上。

尼古拉的结论是只有瑞奇和索菲娅是卧底警察，但不知为何，瑞奇似乎和沃尔夫很亲近。在漫长而无聊的等待救援的时间里，尼古拉自娱自乐地想出了一些场景来解释他们的关系。也许他们曾是一起长大的朋友或恋人，但在成长过程中分道扬镳，最终不同的人生轨迹导致他们站在了对立的两边。也许他们曾经并肩作战，所以缔结了深厚的情谊。不过最有可能的一种情况是，沃尔夫是某种线人，他想要通过帮助瑞奇来改变自己的处境。她仍记得在自己治疗他流血的鼻子时，他对她非常友善——尽管他是一个种族主义团伙中相当暴力的一员，但在她面前，他有些孩子气的表现几乎解除了她的戒备心——他这样做是为了得到自己想要的结果。事实上，像沃尔夫这样的人总是善变的，为了他们的目的，他们会改变自己去适应别人的需求。她希望瑞奇在和这个家伙打交道时能记得这一点。

尽管她无比期盼救援能够尽快到来，但想要把整个混乱局面解释清楚将会非常困难，而要让杰弗里斯、沃尔夫和莫里斯不被愤怒的狱警，或是更加愤怒的囚犯杀死的难度还要更高一些。某种程度上，无聊的等待只是暴风雨前的平静。

注1：其实作者这里用的是“dead”，一般指手机没电了，但狱警好像难以让她们所有人的手机都没电吧，屏蔽信号会容易一些也更保险一些，所以翻译成没信号了。

注2：谚语指when the shit hits the fan，形容事态极其糟糕的一个……常用说法？

注3：弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔，大概是最著名的护士了，Jason在调侃斯蒂芬伪装成护士的事hh

注4：拉契特，来自 _拉契特：黯衣天使（Ratched）_ ，是一部美国剧情网络剧集，根据肯·克西的知名小说《飞越疯人院》改编，总之又是Jason在调侃斯蒂芬。


	20. 余波：TJ

获得“营救”后的几个小时内，TJ几乎和暴乱发生时一样恐慌——尽管恐慌的原因从“哦，上帝，我可能马上就要被捅死了”变成了“接下来会怎么样？我会先被愤怒的犯人开膛破肚还是会先被愤怒的警卫吊死？”

TJ知道自己的想象力会在某些时候过度活跃，但这次远不止他一个人感受到了这种真实的恐惧。他们之前小心翼翼地通过谈判释放了“人质”，当特警队员（SWAT）冲进门时，TJ和其他囚犯一样双手抱头蹲在墙边。

尽管如此，警察对他们完全算不上温和。

现在，鼻青脸肿同时可能还伤到了肾脏的TJ正在楼下的牢房中等待着，这间屋子原本是用来关押死囚的。和禁闭室不同，这里的囚笼不是完全封闭的，所以他们仍旧能看到彼此和交谈——TJ对此很感激。至少在大多数时候。

“我们完蛋了，”斯宾塞不断重复着，“如果没有帮忙，我们就不会落得现在这个下场。”

TJ不得不认同这一点，虽然他很高兴凯医生和她疯狂的助手都没事。还有金医生。实际上，她在不多管闲事的时候棒极了。不过，他们恐怕要在监狱里度过余生了，而对TJ和斯宾塞而言，“余生”可能相当短暂。

瑞奇看上去也不大好，他面色潮红，目光呆滞。肖恩非常确认地告诉TJ那只是由于失血和轻微的感染。但TJ知道它终归会转成严重感染，时间问题罢了，更不要说还会有并发症。

并不是说其他人看起来能好到哪儿去。被带到牢房后，他们并没有得到任何治疗，而他们身上都带着在暴乱中受到的伤，以及在“救援”时遭到殴打产生的伤。警察和守卫们直到确认他们被牢牢拷好后才动手，这帮混蛋一向如此英勇。斯宾塞受到的攻击最少，只在背上挨了几靴子。TJ和瑞奇也被踢了几脚，但肖恩被打得最惨——在双手得到自由后，威廉姆斯警官用警棍狠狠地抽打他的头和肩膀，直到他失去了意识。瑞奇再次证明了他是多么缺乏自保意识，尽管双手被缚，但他还是扭动着身体，踢中了威廉姆斯的膝盖，让他跌倒在地。这导致瑞奇再次被电击。TJ很为他担心——一个人在二十四小时内被电击而不留下后遗症的次数肯定是有限的，而他脸色苍白、双眼紧闭地靠着墙坐着的样子加剧了TJ的这种担忧。

看到肖恩受伤同样让他觉得不安——他习惯了肖恩总是势不可当。而此刻，失去知觉让他看上去脆弱——而且年轻。TJ意识到，肖恩可能比自己还要小几岁——他从未注意到这点，由于肖恩总是那么锋芒毕露，显得一切尽在掌握中。谢天谢地，他没有失去意识太久，现在，他已经醒了，在发现自己顶着两只黑眼圈，鼻子也在流血的时候变得怒气冲冲。

TJ痛恨监狱。他恨透了警察和守卫，也厌恶罪犯和义警，还有导致他现在被关在这里的一切。他真心希望瑞奇和肖恩（甚至还有斯宾塞）能够从这个倒霉事中幸存。不过，他主要还是感到疲惫和恐惧。

他真的厌倦了一直处于恐惧中。

所以看着罗素警官拿着手铐和脚镣走近囚笼时，他觉得大概只能听天由命了。

“收一收你脸上受惊的兔子的表情，杰弗里斯，”罗素平静地说，“我听说了你们为凯医生做的事。任何一个正直的人都应当为此对你们表示感激。”

TJ眨了眨眼，“你要带我去哪儿？”他问道，而没有试着去处理在听到这些话后心中升起的那种奇妙而复杂的感情。

“转移到哥谭。系统内有一些大人物对这次的事情很愤怒。事情闹得很大，会有不少人倒霉或者滚蛋，所以让你们能活到出庭作证至关重要。”

“你的意思是继续呆在南黑文对我的健康没什么好处？”

“没错，总结得很到位。现在，挪挪你的屁股动起来。还有你，莫里斯。”

TJ起身把手伸出栅栏，让罗素警官给他戴上了手铐。肖恩和瑞奇都在看着他。瑞奇笑得漫不经心，但肖恩好像有点担忧。至少TJ是这样认为的——他觉得自己现在越来越擅长分辨那些藏在冰冷的凝视和满含怒气的瞪视背后的微表情了，尽管肖恩脸上的淤伤和干掉的血迹增加了难度。

“没事，”瑞奇含糊地说，“我们能搞定。”

然后肖恩看上去更担心了，他隔着栏杆摸了摸瑞奇的额头，并检查了他的脉搏，“有可能找个该死的医生来这里吗？”他问道，声音冰冷。

罗素警官点点头，“等处理完杰弗里斯和莫里斯的事，我会找个医生过来。”

“等等，只有我俩？” TJ问。

“是的，我手头只有你们两个的转狱文件。其他人将被送去别的地方。可能是哥谭中心监狱或是黑门监狱。这超出了我的职权范围。”

TJ不确定自己对此有何感想。他会想念他们的，但不是疯狂的那部分。“出去后记得来找我，”他听见自己说，然后几乎立刻希望能收回这句话——他能想象这会给自己带来多少麻烦。哦，上帝，他刚刚是不是邀请了红头罩出狱后来拜访自己？他的脑子被驴踢了吗？

“保重，TJ。”肖恩说，“斯宾塞，非常感谢你帮了我。到了新监狱照顾好TJ，听到了吗？”TJ 觉得这句话里隐含着“不然我会找到你并把你开膛破肚”的意思，但他不确定斯宾塞是否听懂了。那个大个子被另一个警卫带出去时只是点了点头。

“再见，斯彭思，”瑞奇努力打起精神说，如果不是因为看上去如此痛苦，他露出的笑容几乎是顽皮的。

“滚开，怪胎，”斯宾塞嘟囔着，但是语气甚至有点温柔。困难时期果然会造就怪异的盟友。

然后瑞奇给了TJ一个有点憔悴的瑞奇版疯狂笑容，这个表情使他皱起了眼睛，笑出了酒窝。这一幕让TJ有些尴尬地感到温暖，但他尽力压抑住了——就是这种友好的感情让他陷入了麻烦。等到了新监狱，他要远离所有人。尤其是那些笑得既开朗又疯狂的自来熟。

“再见，TJ，”瑞奇仍然微笑着，“谢谢你的帮助。如果你在任何时候需要我们，我们会支持你的。你可以通过律师与我们联系。”

“我没有律师，”TJ说。

“你现在有了。”

搞什么鬼？

所以，他确实有一位律师了，是一个铁灰色头发、面容严肃的女人，让他不由有点痛苦地想起了自己五年级时那位吓人的老师。

“弗莱彻女士，虽然我很高兴你愿意帮助我，但我确实没有足够的钱聘请你，”TJ小心翼翼地措辞。实际上，他的意思是：见鬼，她手上的公文包的价值看起来比他付不起的保释金还高。

“杰弗里斯先生，我确信自己知道这点，”她说，她的声音要比她冰冷的外表温暖不少，让TJ感到稍微放松了一点。“事实上，这也是我来拜访你的原因之一。不过可以先询问一下你的近况吗？你是否得到了良好的待遇？是否受到任何工作人员或是囚犯的威胁？”

“一切都很好。比在南黑文舒服多了。不过我还是希望自己没被保护性监禁，其他人可能会因此认为我是告密者。对我而言，以后街道可能就没那么安全了。”TJ没有继续说下去，他本没有打算要这么诚实的。

“恐怕这是必要的，但如果你愿意的话，我们可以避免这种情况。”

“我不太理解你的意思。”TJ说。

弗莱彻女士把一些文件摆在他面前。一本关于波士顿的一个培训项目的宣传册，还有一大堆表格。“你有一些选项，当然，你也可以一个都不选。但如果你想要继续念书或是成为学徒，我们愿意为你提供资金。”

“我们？‘我们’指的是谁？” TJ眯起眼打量着她。这他妈是什么情况？

“韦恩基金会。我们每年都会给想要改变自己命运的犯人提供一些帮助。只要你不违法规定就可以得到全额资助。”

“韦恩？你是指布鲁斯·韦恩？”TJ向后倒在椅背上，觉得有些头晕目眩，“为什么是我? ”但他没有给她回答的机会，在他的大脑来得及做出反应之前，他就问出了口，“有什么隐藏条件？我需要出卖自己的灵魂吗？”

弗莱彻女士给了他一个微笑，像是觉得他脱口而出的话有些可爱似的，“没有隐藏条件，但也没有第二次机会。不能有任何侥幸心理：任何触犯法律的行为都会导致你被再次关进监狱。”

“但为什么是我？”

“这个问题恐怕不该由我回答，杰弗里斯先生。不过，也许你上个月的英勇表现在给你带来了一些负面影响之外也为你赢得了一些正面的关注。”

TJ有点坐立不安，他并不勇敢。在大部分时间内，他都在尖叫、躲藏和祈祷，“我猜也是因为这个，”他最终说，“我需要怎么做？”

弗莱彻女士再次对他微笑，“你需要先服完接下来三个月的刑期，之后会得到一个为期十二个月的临时许可。*在此期间，你可以自己选择想住在哪所过渡教习所。”她看了小册子。“然后你可以选择回大学念书，或是学一门手艺。这两条路都能让你在一两年之内找到工作。但你必须远离毒品和任何违法行为。不能偷窃或是制造仿冒产品，一次也不行——不然你会立即被关回来。明白了吗? ”

“明白了。”TJ仍有些头晕。他不该得到这个机会，但是他的妈妈没有把他教成一个傻瓜——他会用双手抓住它。何况这不难做到：他不是一个瘾君子，改掉入狱前养成的偶尔抽烟喝酒的习惯也没问题，他不想再惹麻烦的意愿足够强烈。在经历了这种事之后，他完全没有任何可能会想再回到监狱。

“好的，我会安排的。”弗莱彻女士说。

“谢谢。我有点震惊，但非常感谢你们。”TJ说，“那斯宾塞·莫里斯呢？你们也为他提供了项目吗？”

“莫里斯先生的罪行远比你的严重，提前释放他对于那些受害者不公平。不过，为了他能在相对安全的情况下服刑，他将被隐瞒身份转移。转狱后，会有一些教育课程以及愤怒管理项目可供选择。除此之外，韦恩基金会还赞助了囚犯改造项目，如果莫里斯先生希望参加，他会在获释后得到机会。”

“酷，”TJ说。他真心希望斯宾塞能够把头从屁股里拔出来**，接受这份帮助。抛开种族主义、暴力和脑残的方面不谈，他几乎算是个正派的人。不过TJ会尽量提醒自己不要对此报太高期望，有些人生来就是混蛋。

“那肖恩·沃尔夫和瑞奇·约翰逊呢？”他最终还是问了。

“谁？”弗莱彻女士没有正面回答。

没错，和他猜的一样。离他开始对此产生怀疑已经有一段时间了，最初他还担心是不是自己的精神出了问题。不过现在很容易得出结论，无论瑞奇还是肖恩都不是他们声称的那个人。TJ几乎快要说服自己那个关于肖恩就是红头罩的猜测完全是胡扯。但是……他心中仍有一部分确信自己是对的——尤其是在那个男人用冰冷的眼神注视着他时，或是当他像人型坦克一样碾过囚犯和警卫构成的人墙时。而瑞奇……瑞奇完全是个谜。显然，他不会像肖恩那样下杀手——事实上，他似乎一直在尽力帮助或是拯救其他人，无论对方是不是一个值得救助的对象。尽管他和肖恩看上去不太像能够合作的伙伴，但他们确实一同行动。有些时候，似乎瑞奇才是两个人之间发号施令的那一个，或者至少是他俩在平等地合作。谁能和红头罩平起平坐？别开玩笑了。更不用说还有韦恩基金会和律师之类的见鬼了的事。他搞不清楚来龙去脉，但他打算对这一切守口如瓶。鉴于他怀疑如果不这么做可能会发生一些不利于自己健康的事。

“没关系，”他回答时试着让自己脸上的表情保持中立。

弗莱彻女士点点头，递给他一个密封的白色信封，“有人让我把这个带给你。我会暂时离开，让你能一个人读一读它，一小时后见。”

TJ心不在焉地点了点头。信封上整洁地写着“TJ”，沉甸甸的纸张看上去很昂贵。他打开了信封。

TJ，

希望你近来一切都好。

我觉得你可能会想知道，瑞奇已经完全康复了，医生和她勇敢的女子乐队成员们也都安然无恙。瑞奇向你问好，但他要求我来写信，因为他的手腕扭伤了（一个谎言），我觉得主要原因是他是个混蛋。

如果你需要帮助，请拨打下面的号码。如果打不通，就打第二个，说杰伊给了你这个号码，会有人帮你的。当然，我希望你永远不需要打给我，因为你将忙于过一种受尊敬的、远离犯罪的生活。说真的，别犯事，否则我会找到你，把你的内脏挖出来。

你真诚的，

杰伊（肖恩）和瑞奇（屌脸混蛋）

那种柔软的友谊带来的情绪再次充斥了TJ的胸膛，但这次他没有试图压抑这个感觉。他咧开嘴笑了，小心翼翼地叠好纸张，把它收进了口袋里。他不确定这意味着自己现在有了身居高位的朋友还是身居低位的朋友，也可能二者兼有。但是他会尽最大的努力不让他们失望。

*指假释，犯人在监狱内服一半的刑期，另一半刑期在过渡教习所（halfway house）服，这期间被禁止进入很多场所，并且一旦违法会立刻被送回监狱。

**get his head out his ass，算是一个习惯用语，意思是斯宾塞需要多了解一下周围的环境，不要再表现得那么自私和愚蠢了，感觉这里直译更符合TJ的说话风格。


	21. 余波: 尼古拉

暴乱结束后的几个小时里，尼古拉一直觉得脑子里雾蒙蒙的，但她以一种有些游离于事态之外的方式感知到自己仍处在震惊中。她模糊地记得自己见了一些医生、社工、警察还有一群西装革履的白人，然后回答了一些已经记不清内容的问题。不过她完全不知道自己有没有给出对方需要的答案，甚至无法确定自己是不是表现得足够有礼貌。她唯一的愿望是尽快回到自己的床上，大哭一场，然后倒头睡上一个星期。

在整个过程中，她都握着梅丽莎的手，任由索菲娅和他们交涉。这个女孩仍然没有告知任何人自己是警察，所以尼古拉和梅丽莎也对此保持沉默。也许她仍在卧底？腐败已经严重到了什么地步？

最后，尼古拉终于如愿回到自己的公寓。她太累了，疲惫压过了所有不安和焦虑的情绪。但她怀疑到了明天，自己可能仍不得不面对这次事件带来的各种情感伤害。不过现在，她只想睡觉。

警报声响起时，她被吵醒了，恐慌的情绪瞬间攀上了脊椎。她惊慌地喘息了一会儿后才意识到是自己公寓的门禁在响。然后又过了几分钟，她终于挣扎着爬下床，接通了对讲机。

“嗨，凯医生，是我，索菲娅，”这是极少数尼古拉乐意在此时听到的声音之一，她为女孩打开门，然后只是在睡衣外披上了一件晨袍。

索菲娅简直容光焕发得不合理，她已经巧妙地隐藏好了所有战斗留下的淤伤。尼古拉不由有些好奇，她是在有过多少类似经历后才变成了这方面的专家。

“嘿，凯医生，有空吗？”

尼古拉招手示意她进屋，然后径直走向了咖啡机。她真希望家里有烈酒——由于她预感在和索菲娅聊过后，自己恐怕需要一杯爱尔兰咖啡。

索菲娅接过尼古拉递给她的马克杯，放松地靠在椅背上，“你还好吗，凯医生？”她问。

“尼古拉，谢谢。一起出生入死过的人应该直接用名字称呼对方。”

“有道理！那么，你还好吗，尼古拉？”

“不确定。我活了下来，目前感觉还好。不过时间会证明一切的。你怎么样？”

“我很好，只是有点累。”索菲娅随意地说。尼古拉觉得女孩在钓鱼，有可能她想知道尼古拉了解或者猜到了多少。

“我猜在你的工作领域中，这种暴乱很常见？”尼古拉冷淡地问。

“我的工作领域？你是指什么？”

“别在我面前玩这套把戏，姑娘。如果你真的是护士，那我就是警察了。你和瑞奇·约翰逊之前在执行卧底任务，对吗? ”

“你真的非常敏锐，尼古拉，”索菲娅小心翼翼地说，“没错，是这样。而且我们仍在进行调查，所以不想暴露身份。如果你不介意的话，可以为我们保密吗？”

尼古拉点了点头，很高兴对方是在征询自己的意见而不是直接提出要求。这让她感到就像自己以前认为的那样，她们是朋友，而“索菲娅”不只是这个女孩一直在扮演的角色。

“你知道那些帮了我们的囚犯现在怎么样吗？还有被卷入暴乱的监狱雇员？”在喝了几口咖啡定一定心神后，尼古拉问道。最好先处理最难的部分。

“TJ、莫里斯还有沃尔夫都没事，有人在照看他们——而且他们会被尽快转移，以防有犯人或狱警报复。瑞奇也很好，他在康复期间都会在监狱外的医院接受治疗。”索菲娅咬住下唇停顿了一下，“但恐怕这次暴乱中有很多人伤亡。有三名狱警和十一个犯人死亡。四十七人严重受伤，其中有六人是雇员。”

尼古拉点点头。这在意料之中，但让她产生了一种复杂的情感。死亡和重伤的人数高得惊人，而她是一名医生——她的工作是拯救那些犯人，无论他们犯过什么罪，无论他们是不是反对自己。她早就接受了这个理论，但当知道这些人想要谋杀自己后，她无法确认自己是不是仍旧从心底希望能拯救他们。

“你完全有权利为此生气，尼古拉，”索菲娅显然从她的脸上读到了一些情绪，“或是愤慨、憎恨。这是人之常情。强行压抑自己或是为此产生罪恶感只会让伤口溃烂。相信我，我有经验，”她做了个鬼脸，但目光仍旧温柔和善。

“你似乎总是显露出超越实际年龄的智慧。”尼古拉说，“我感觉你看到过的东西远比你这个年龄的人应当看到的多。这让我有点难过。”

索菲娅耸了耸肩，“确实如此。但除去那些残忍的事，我也看到了许多人身上的美好品质。获得帮助他人的机会和能够亲眼目睹世上仍有人如此勇敢善良让我觉得所有的付出都值得。更不要说在抓坏人时，我可以好好施展一翻拳脚，而且我穿着制服时帅呆了。”她笑得露出了牙齿。

尼古拉也回以微笑，感觉自己胸口似乎有什么东西松动了。

“再来点咖啡？”索菲娅晃了晃手中的马克杯建议。那个女孩喝咖啡的架势就像咖啡是她的生命之血一般——而尼古拉能理解背后的原因。

尼古拉接过了她的杯子，但在她走向厨房时，索菲娅也跟在了后面，她认真地欣赏着墙上展示的家庭照片，露出了微笑。

“我们知道谁是幕后黑手吗？”尼古拉边磨豆子边问，但她不太确定自己是不是想知道答案。

“恐怕州长都参与其中。”

如同被兜头浇了一盆冰水，所有温暖的感觉瞬间消失了。那个男人雇了她，和她握手，甚至约她共进午餐以讨论她的工作。他看上去像是一个和蔼正派的人，致力于改善一座糟糕的监狱。

结果，他想要她死于非命。而且还从导致了大量囚犯死亡的违法行为中牟利，那些囚犯本应该有机会改过自新。尼古拉突然觉得被激怒了，“那个狗杂种，”她咬牙切齿地说，手也不住有些颤抖，“该下地狱的混球。”

索菲娅温柔地接过了操作咖啡机的工作，假装没有看到尼古拉几乎要哭出来了。而这有所帮助，她深呼吸了几次，平复了一下心情。

“我们希望能避免审判，”索菲娅边准备她们的饮料边说，“我们收集到了足够多证据提起诉讼，你恐怕不会相信他们有多么乐意互相揭发。”

“这样就足够了吗？”尼古拉问。不用在法庭上复述整个糟糕的故事是一件幸事，她热切地希望他们能找到办法避免审判。

索菲娅递给她一个热气腾腾的马克杯，“他们将得到个人认罪协议，刑期取决于他们的参与程度。在有证据的情况下——何况证据很多——接受辩诉交易更符合他们的利益。”

“你确定吗？我毫不怀疑这帮人会想尽一切办法脱罪。”

“哦，我确定，因为真的有很多证据。除去我在调查中搜集到的证据和大量目击者证词，讨厌鬼埃文格林医生还提供了他帮忙掩盖的那些非正常死亡相关的证据。”

“所以，尽管是他发短信骗我们去监狱，但其实他是个好人？”尼古拉怀疑地问。

”不，他难以被定义成好人。他们付钱给他要求他睁一只眼闭一只眼，但罪犯真的没有荣誉感。他私下收集了很多信息，这样即使万一出了大问题，他也有机会保全自己，免于牢狱之灾。”

“这个版本听上去更像是我认识和讨厌的那个埃文格林。这会使他免于入狱，逍遥法外吗? ”

索菲娅做了个鬼脸，“恐怕这就是辩诉交易的弊端了。不过，他仍会被追究责任。他还是会进监狱，不过是安保级别最高的那种，用以关押富人和小部分非常幸运的人的监狱。除此之外，他肯定会被开除。而且就我所知，最近会有大量死者亲属突然获得免费的法律咨询以鼓励他们起诉。”

“好吧，我想这够他喝一壶了。”

她们安静地坐了一会儿，各自沉思着，然后索菲娅大声地叹了口气，“我想我该走了。谢谢你的咖啡——还有之前所有的帮助。”

“我也应当感谢你。如果没有你在，真不知道事情会变成什么样。”

索菲娅给了她一个温暖的拥抱和一张写着电话号码的小卡片，以应对“紧急情况”。尼古拉看着另一个女人离开，好奇以后是否还有机会见到她。

她穿着睡衣在空荡荡的厨房里坐了一会儿。下一步该怎么走？她还想继续在监狱工作吗？或是换一个监狱？她还有两周时间做决定，不需要着急，但她有预感自己最后会回去的。她选择这份工作是为了帮助那些走错了路的人，虽然他们当中可能有一些残忍的混蛋，但这并不意味着像TJ甚至沃尔夫和莫里斯这样的，选择站在人性这一边的人，不配得到她的尊重和帮助。

但她可以慢慢考虑这件事，毕竟她还有自己的个人生活。她会穿好衣服，整理一下，给妈妈打个电话，然后看看梅丽莎是否愿意和自己一起喝杯咖啡，或是什么更烈的饮料。聊聊这件事可能对她俩都有好处（do them both word of good）。


	22. 余波: 梅丽莎

梅丽莎摆弄着手里的录音机。她喜欢这种旧款。虽然也是数字式的，但它是录音专用款，比她平时做采访时带的那种小巧圆润的机器显得笨重。由于不想让被访者感到不舒服，她在上一次拜访时没有携带任何录音设备。给特丽莎·马丁内兹讲述那些有关她哥哥死亡的细节令她心情沉重，但另一方面，这也是一种宣泄。特丽莎很感激梅丽莎愿意亲自造访，尽管她带来的那些关于暴乱和警察的行动的模糊信息让特丽莎非常失望——警察们仍在清理现场，试图掩埋罪证——她对此非常愤怒。这份愤怒不止针对施暴者，也针对所有睁一只眼闭一只眼，任由囚犯被杀的人。

梅丽莎对这种愤怒感同身受，但除此之外，她也感受到了解脱和安慰，因为她得知了仍有一些人在关心着、用行动保护着其他人，哪怕不是所有人都值得他们这样做。

比方说：特丽莎告诉她有人提供了资金给自己用以支付诉讼费用。尽管这无法让她的哥哥起死回生，但为他争取某种形式正义或许能给这出悲剧画上一个没那么糟的句号，而且这也许可以帮助她从噩梦中走出来。赠送这样一份礼物给陌生人太慷慨了。梅丽莎被勾起了兴趣，在进一步调查后，她发现这并非孤例——其他死者的亲属也得到了帮助。看上去他们甚至有机会达成庭外和解。

梅丽莎仔细地阅读着自己的笔记。哪怕只是想到要摧毁它们，她身上属于“侦探”和科学家的那部分都会感到十分痛心。但恐怕有些被她看到和记录下的事会对某个群体造成潜在危险，他们救了她的命。她不希望这样。

她不被允许公开自己的怀疑，也不能违背任何官方的规定。然而，为了自己的利益，她确实希望能公开全部真相。而在那之前，她需要理清自己的思绪，通常情况下，她会选择把它们整齐地摆在面前，然后用实际而严谨的方式处理它们。

她打开了录音机。

_“尼古拉一直和我保持着联系，有时，与一个有着共同经历的人交流有助于治愈这段经历造成的创伤。经过几次长谈后，我们已经聊到了暴乱的前奏部分。尼古拉决心要把此事抛在脑后继续前进了。我部分同意她的观点，那些试图谋杀我们的人不应该再对我们的生活造成影响。但我发现自己仍然对于那些帮助过我们的人很好奇——明明当时他们自身也处在险境中。_

_我去监狱探望了TJ，他看上去似乎比在南黑文时年轻了一些，我意识到这可能是他不那么恐惧而且更快乐时的样子。他完全没有掩饰自己对未来感到乐观，而且兴奋于或许可以在假释后回到学校。看到他的改变让我深受鼓舞。当我向他询问暴乱的情况时，他很乐意告诉我，但是他说自己不会出庭作证，除非瑞奇或者肖恩要求他这样做。而我们都知道这不可能发生。_

_尽管如此，在和TJ聊天时得到的信息仍然填补了我的调查中的一些空白，他对在南海文发生的事极具洞察力。不过，我也因此产生了一些疑问。稍后再讨论这部分。_

_然后我拜访了斯宾塞·莫里斯。接近他仍让我感到不安，由于无法确定他选择帮助我们是因为这是正确的事，还是在当时的情况下唯有如此才能提升他自己的生存几率。我怀疑是后者，但也可能二者兼有。会面时，他似乎比往常更沉静，而且显然比以前更有礼貌，他甚至还问起了我的健康和恢复情况。_

_失去了沃尔夫这个狱友令他沮丧，他似乎觉得“哪怕沃尔夫是个基佬”，他们也会成为好搭档。为了让他放心，我答应他会尽全力寻找这个人。不过我并不怎么相信自己能找到他。_

_有趣的是，在这次一对一的会面中，莫里斯没有讲任何之前他在小组活动时常提到的那些令人不适的，涉及种族和性别歧视的观点。这背后的原因可能值得研究，监狱里的这种集体行为或许具有毒性，帮派或许是通过煽动对于“共同的敌人”的厌恶来确保团结。_

_但这离题了。讲回沃尔夫，以及我之前提到的那些疑问_ 。

_尼古拉认为索菲娅和瑞奇·约翰逊是警察。这个猜测为他们的某些古怪行为和他们为什么会出现在监狱里提供了理由。但无法解释瑞奇和沃尔夫之间的友谊——他们确实是朋友，但这个关系在暴乱开始后才变得明显，不过这让他们之前所有奇怪的行为都显得合理了。TJ对战斗的描述也加深了我的疑惑：他们为了保护彼此而甘愿做的事情不太可能是由于一段始于各取所需的关系，更像是基于真正的关心。_

_尼古拉斯的猜测或许可以解释为什么在暴乱之后，瑞奇就从监狱系统中消失了，就像从未存在过那样。但这并不能解释为什么我也无法找到沃尔夫。我被告知相关文件在混乱的转狱过程中遗失了，但你怎么可能弄丢一个如此危险的囚犯呢？不过，似乎每个人都对这个解释感到满意，并热衷于把真相掩盖起来。_

_我非常希望自己能够认同尼古拉的观点，她和索菲娅说的大部分话都有道理——或者说，有些道理。但我从没见过任何警察能用索菲娅和那两个男孩战斗的方式打架。_

_我在哥谭市长大。“好”的那部分，离犯罪巷和那些更肮脏的街区很远。但是我见过像他们那样战斗的人，也见过他们为了保护那些恨不得他们死去的人，愿意置自身于怎样的险地。_

_所以我会尽力忘记他们的长相，只专注于故事本身。_

_如此，他们就会知晓我心怀感激。”_


	23. 余波：杰森

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译到这章末尾的时候才发现，有一小段口头12剧情（dirty talk那种），比较CP洁癖的话注意避雷。

迪克终于得到了正规的医疗检查。派遣医生过来花费了不少时间——考虑到南黑文的两位常驻医生中有一位在休假，而另一位遭到了逮捕。医生帮迪克简单地包扎了一下伤口，开了一些止痛药和避免感染的药，但这就是全部了。

当终于有人来接他们转狱时，焦躁已经让杰森再次处于失控边缘。他们坐在厢形车的后座上，仍戴着手铐，而迪克闭着眼睛，倚在他的肩膀上，呼吸均匀且平静。

杰森没法像他那么冷静：一半的他希望开车的人是布鲁斯，这样他就可以直接爆发，然后一拳揍在那张冷漠的蠢脸上；而另一半的他太累了，无法在意任何事。

“我真的能感觉到你的焦虑，杰伊，”迪克说，他的声音很平静，但听起来并不痛苦，“我没事，如果这是你在担心的问题的话。失血过多总是让我觉得疲惫，睡上一个星期就好了。”

“我没在焦虑，”杰森甚至完全没思考就回答了。他可能有点不安，但不是焦虑，焦虑是提姆的风格。不过即使他今天有那么一点紧张，这也不是他的错，他有充分的理由，“如果他割破了你的动脉怎么办，迪克？”

“他没有。”

杰森愤怒地绷紧了下颚，“但他可能会这么做。这是完全不可接受的风险！”那个让他的怒气沸腾的原因呼之欲出：不是因为布鲁斯把迪克送去了一个不适合他的地方卧底——事实上，迪克和杰森表现得一样出色。也不是因为杰森无法停止思考迪克最近出了什么意外，才导致他在监狱中一直受到那种恐惧情绪的影响，或是布鲁斯在把迪克送进这座关满暴力的掠食者的监狱时是不是知道发生在迪克身上的事……好吧，这部分可能还是挺让他恼火的。

但实际情况是他在生自己的气。他本应该配合迪克鲁莽行事的风格——迪克习惯于这样做，也有足够的技巧和智慧让这一套行得通。但这不是杰森习惯的方式，他喜欢制定计划和各种备用计划。没有任何借口可以为那些他犯下的差点害死迪克的错误辩护。

杰森本应该预料到帮派内斗可能会导致一些情况变化，他也应该把凯文还有其他被单独监禁的囚犯列入考量。而且他之前大概不应该那样激怒威廉姆斯。他有两个黑眼圈和断掉的鼻子足以证明这一点。

“杰森，停下，这真的让我压力很大，而你甚至既没开口也没在试图揍我。”迪克打断了他内心的自我鞭笞。他眯着蓝色的眼睛，透过他自己的那对熊猫眼盯着杰森。看上去像是一只愤怒的小猫，毫无威慑力。杰森再次紧张了起来，毫无帮助地开始回忆所有出错的地方，以及当中有多少是因为自己计划不周。

“哦，上帝。杰森，他妈的停下来！”现在迪克找回了威慑力。他坐正了一些，用更锐利的目光盯着杰森，“世事难料，糟糕的事总是会发生——我们可以处理。而且确实处理得不赖，可能过程不算愉快，还有点凶险，但我们都完成了任务并且成功逃脱。”

“好吧，”杰森说，他努力让自己的肌肉放松。迪克总是更容易接收到肢体语言传达的信息。

“无论如何，”迪克接着说道，他再次放松地靠在杰森身上，他的重量让杰森感到温暖和安慰，“我们合作得不错，我想——我们以后应该继续合作。”

“绝不！你清楚自己给别人造成了多大压力吗？你才是最大的那个威胁！”杰森怒气冲冲地说。然后他瞥见了在迪克的嘴角一闪而过的微笑。

真让人分心。

可能这才是问题的关键。

货车停了下来。当车门砰地一声打开时，杰森被吓了一跳。他花了一点时间才看出这个戴着黑色假发的女人是谁，不过，很明显迪克一眼认出了她。当然了。

“嘿，凯特！”根据迪克现在的状况，他的语气显然不该如此欢欣鼓舞。

“男孩们，你们好。”凯特——蝙蝠女侠——示意他们下车。

杰森发现迪克已经挣脱了手铐，小心翼翼地下了车，腿上的伤导致他的动作有些不协调， “见到你简直让我眼前一亮（Are you a sight for sore eyes）！”迪克的话让杰森停下了正在试图摆脱手铐的动作，开始（毫无意义地）思考迪克到底是在调情，还是他只是在做迪克。他不得不努力压抑住这个想法引起的一阵不合时宜的妒意。

杰森舒展了一下疼痛的身体后也下了车，他眨了眨眼睛，发现自己正站在一个废弃的停车场的柏油路面上。落差似乎有点大。

迪克正在手舞足蹈地为凯特讲述他们的不幸遭遇，显然使用了一个注水版本。她看起来更像是被逗笑了，而不是忧心忡忡，所以也许他俩看起来并没有他以为的那么糟糕。或者只是因为，在他们的家庭里，“看起来太糟了”的标准高得难以企及，你需要有一只脚踩进坟墓，才能指望他们不那么严苛。

然后凯特扔过来了一个小东西打断了他的思绪，但他在让自己更尴尬之前接住了它。是他的机车钥匙。他本该为此大发雷霆，但他太累了，没力气计较这个——他会把这件事加到明日的“待生气清单”里。

然后，凯特和厢形车都不见了。停车场里只剩下了他和迪克，手中拿着各自的钥匙，呆立在昏暗的灯光中。

杰森意识到他不希望迪克离开。他告诉自己，这只是因为他想确保迪克真的安全了，而且正在康复中。这和有多少人愿意照料迪克无关。

“你知道，我说的话都是认真的，”迪克说。

“你说过的话可不少，迪克，可能需要具体一点。”

迪克耸耸肩，把钥匙在两只手之间抛来抛去，显得有些紧张，“我们合作得不错。好吧，在绝大多数时候。我们能弥补彼此的弱点。”

杰森把那些愤怒的长篇大论咽了回去——在监狱那种环境里和迪克一起执行任务带来的压力一点都不好玩。但迪克没说错——他们确实互为补充。

“是啊，好吧，”他克制住自己想要把身体重心从左脚移到右脚的冲动，争辩道，“你说得没错，但希望下次的地点别是监狱了，明白吗？如果下次蝙蝠爸比再给你布置类似的任务，你他妈最好在一头扎进去之前先找我谈谈。”

“我会的，”迪克说，这个答复让杰森震惊地陷入了安静。迪克冲他露出一个顽皮的笑，“前提是这条规则也适用于你。你应该拥有后援，哪怕不是我——或者至少让其他人知道。”

”你不会认为布鲁斯不知道吧？我们做的什么事能躲过他的监视？”杰森大声地质疑。然后他忽然明白了，尽管他之前从未往这个方向想过——而根据迪克眯起眼睛的方式来看，他大概也想到了同一件事。无论事实是迪克在不知情的情况下作为杰森的支援被派去了监狱，还是布鲁斯只是在分派任务前知道杰森在监狱里并相信他会支援迪克；这两种都太他妈符合布鲁斯·韦恩的作风了，他总能熟练地操控自己的棋子。这让杰森心中升起一种熟悉的怒气，从认识布鲁斯的第一天起，他就会时不时经历这种愤怒。但同时还有一种苦涩的骄傲感，尽管杰森恨透了这种感觉，但想到自己赢得了信任，布鲁斯愿意把这样的事情托付给自己，而他完成了任务，他仍会心跳加速。

天呐，杰森真恨这种像是患了情感饥渴症一样的感觉。愤怒要好得多。他决定把这项也添加到明天的“待生气清单”中，现在排在第一位的紧急事项只有睡觉。“你想来我家吗？”他的嘴巴没有经过大脑的允许就问出了口，他突然开始庆幸自己脸上应该有足够多的淤伤，不会被对方看出脸红。

迪克的一根眉毛滑稽地扬了起来，他这副恼人的蠢表情看起来竟然还是很有魅力，“我还以为你受够我了？”他开玩笑道。

杰森试图用他疲惫而慌乱的大脑找出一个既诙谐又不会暴露真相的回复。不过失败了。“闭嘴，”他最终说，这让他脸红得更厉害了。

迪克公然笑出声，不过神情中似乎还流露出一丝渴望，“有时候我都忘记你有多呆头呆脑了，杰伊。哪怕死过一次，你身上的这一面似乎也没有变。”

“哇，气氛杀手，迪克-迪克，”杰森也回复了一个得意的笑，看来他终于找回了自己以牙还牙的能力。

迪克轻声笑道，“不，那只是个玩笑。真正的气氛杀手的是这个：我必须先与B联系，然后和斯蒂芬一起汇报任务。不过我还是很感激你邀请了我。如果你愿意，你总是可以和我一起回去的。”

“还是算了吧。”布鲁斯的名字和要去见他的想法让杰森的怒火再次露头。但他太累了，没有力气发脾气，所以他只是耸了耸肩，“这是你的损失，你得去跟头儿辩论，而我的冰箱里有放了十天的披萨在等我。可能还有点土豆沙拉。”

“我简直无法描述这对我有怎样的诱惑力，杰伊。或许晚些时候吧。”迪克给了他一个紧到让他喘不过气的拥抱，仿佛什么事都没有发生——迪克不畏惧触碰，他总是容易对其他人产生感情，并不担心因此受到伤害。杰森尴尬地伸出僵硬的手臂，用笨拙的姿势回抱住他。

“谢谢你，杰伊。这次如果没有你，我没法完成这个任务，”迪克说。

杰森点点头，不确定该回答什么。得到来自一个蝙蝠的感谢对他而言是件新鲜事。

“我有一个疑问，”迪克说，他伸出手，用冰凉的手指轻触杰森脸上的淤伤，“为什么威廉姆斯突然开始针对你？之前他总是跟在你屁股后面奉承你（kiss your ass），我还以为他可能在那弄丢了颗金牙什么的。然后砰！警棍突然打在脸上，然后你变成了蝙蝠的线人，死老鼠，臭狗屎。”

“你的修辞学得可真棒，迪克。”杰森稍微挪了挪脚。这是一个尴尬的问题。但无法回避。“他不喜欢你——”这个开场白让迪克大笑出声。

“所以呢？你捍卫了我的荣誉？”他又笑了起来，这次看上去有点难以置信，“你真的这么做了，对吗？哦，上帝，杰森，你一直教导着我要遵守规矩，自己却做了这种蠢事？”不过迪克似乎为此很开心。

“是啊，不过如果不是因为你太惹人注意，我也不必这么做，对吧？如果他继续殴打你，你可能会丧失行动能力。”

“你做了什么来阻止他？”

“我可能暗示过他对我有点意思，鉴于他……就像你委婉地描述过的，差不多总是挂在我屁股后面。不过他似乎不太愿意接受这个暗示。”

“我相信是你与生俱来的魅力在起作用。”

“毕竟我有最好的老师。”

“我的英雄，”迪克在走向自己的机车前给了杰森一个飞吻。他摇摇晃晃地坐到座位上，只在扯到伤口时稍微皱了下眉头，然后发动了引擎。他在驶离停车场时又挥了挥手。

杰森站在那里，盯着迪克之前站过的地方看了很久，然后挪动着疼痛的身体走向了自己那辆停在阴影里的机车。

在杰森终于栽倒在自己床上时，除了鞋子之外，他什么都没脱。这一觉酣畅无梦，再睁眼时已经过去了十二个小时，但他并没有觉得自己的状态比睡前有什么明显改善，他仍旧能够闻到身上残留的监狱的臭味。尽管如此，终于能在算得上是“家”的地方醒来给了他些许安慰。虽然他没有把任何真正珍贵的东西存放在此处，但这是一个不错的公寓，而他一向不吝在其中添加一些自己的个人风格。

威廉姆斯在杰森脸上留下的伤口还在隐隐作痛，而他的指关节也由于之前那些狂野的出拳在尖叫着抗议。他需要把它们包扎好，还需要处理其他的伤口。不过在那之前他和浴缸有个约会，然后需要叫点外卖——他之前对于自己冰箱的描述可是字字属实。

温暖而有力的水流打在他的后背上，冲刷掉了正在他心中逐渐积攒的怒气，从第一次在监狱的院子里看到迪克的那一刻起就绷紧了的肌肉终于放松了下来。他也许终于可以对自己承认，尽管在看到那个身着囚服的白痴四处破坏规则时就预感要大难临头，他还是很高兴有人来支援自己。也很高兴来的是迪克。至于把迪克推到墙上，听他喊肖恩“老板”就更令人愉快了。不过杰森最爱的还是迪克紧盯着自己，承诺要报复这种羞辱的部分。他也非常喜欢迪克抓着他的胳膊，把他按在墙上，然后用自己全身的重量紧紧压在他的后背上。不过他可能应该把这一幕收藏好等到不再浑身酸痛、筋疲力尽的时候回味。鉴于他的老二此时只是略感兴趣地跳了一下就罢工了。

洗完澡，他用力却仔细地擦干了身体后赤裸着走进客厅——但走到一半就僵住了。迪克正站在厨房的流理台旁，一手拎着餐厅外卖，另一只手举着一个看起来像是帕可拉（Pakora，注1）的东西在往嘴里送。他们在震惊中对视了一会儿，然后迪克的目光向下飘到了杰森的身体上，这让杰森感到有热度腾起。他从未像此刻这样发自内心地厌恶自己过于白皙的皮肤，它完全无法掩饰脸红——而他很确定自己的脸现在红透了，红得像一个该死的番茄。

“我带了吃的来？”迪克说，他听上去似乎完全没有因为现在的场面感到窘迫。而迪克一边咀嚼着自己吃了一半的小食，一边意味深长地打量着杰森的裸体的样子让杰森的老二又有了勃起的趋势。他不怎么想当此时唯一表现得很尴尬的那个，于是他尽可能漫不经心地略微伸展了下自己。迪克把食物残渣掉在了他一尘不染的地板上，不过杰森没有错过迪克脸上的红晕。接招吧。

把小小的胜利先放在一边，印度菜的味道提醒了他，自己已经饿极了，而且近一个星期以来，除了监狱提供的泔水外，他什么都没吃。“我先去穿条裤子，”他指着卧室说，“盘子在你右手边的橱柜里。”

“别为我操心了，”迪克说，而杰森在走向卧室时仍能感受到黏在自己后背上的视线。他随意地套上一条运动裤，破损的指关节在用力时仍旧很疼。仅仅思考了一刻后，他决定放弃T恤，光着脚和上身走回厨房。

迪克正在打开餐盒，食物在原本整洁干净的台面上溅得到处都是。在看到杰森后，他停下了动作，“我点了你最喜欢的，”他边说边递给杰森一个盘子，“至少我觉得我点了，你以前很喜欢这个。”

“现在也没变，谢谢，”杰森一边扫荡着面前的食物一边说——食物有很多，哪怕按照他现在饥肠辘辘的程度来看也还是太多了，而迪克选得很好。他仍旧记得杰森对印度菜的偏爱，甚至没弄错他喜欢的菜品，这以一种奇怪的方式温暖了杰森，并且也有助于缓解痛苦——尤其是在看着迪克为了从远处拿一块馕（Naan，注2），手中的盘子一歪，把一团裹着咖喱的鸡肉掉在地毯上时。

“迪克，请你尽量不要用咖喱糊重新装修我的公寓，”杰森尽量让语气保持随意。迪克同情地点了点头，这个动作导致一团菠菜烩马铃薯（Saag aloo，注3）从他的盘子中滑落，摇摇欲坠地挂在早餐吧台的边缘。

杰森放弃了想要再抢救一下自己的公寓的念头，低下头继续狼吞虎咽。

美味的食物让杰森几乎忘记思考迪克为什么会出现在自己的公寓中，但在他俩都摄入了远超健康数值的卡路里后，他们一起窝进杰森浅灰色的沙发里。迪克声称自己太饱了，挥手拒绝了杰森递过来的啤酒，所以杰森决定自己享用。

“我很感激你带来了食物，屌脸（Dick-Face），但是你为什么会出现在这？”他终于还是问了。

迪克正懒洋洋地瘫倒在沙发的另一头，一只胳膊枕在脑袋下面，另一只搭在吃撑了的肚子上。这个问题让他耸了耸肩，然后由于牵扯到了某些小伤口而皱起眉头，“我很难过你只有发霉的披萨作伴，”他最后回答。

杰森哼了一声，“别忘了土豆沙拉。那玩意顽强地保持了原形，只不过味道不太友好。”

“噢，抱歉。无意冒犯土豆先生，我忘记了故事里还有它。”迪克几乎没有睁开眼睛。

“所以你出现在这里是因为我冰箱里的储备让你觉得难过？这是你对我表达同情的方式？”

“不，可能只是对我自己感到遗憾。我不想一个人呆着，而我觉得可以找你作伴。另外，我也饿了，这给了我一个绝妙的借口从这附近我最喜欢的餐厅点外卖。”

“你就不能先打个电话？或是敲敲门？”

“幸好我没有。”迪克睁开一只眼睛，半心半意地瞟了他一眼。

杰森在他的目光中不太自然地移动了一下。他相信自己没有误读迪克的行为，但同时，他并不能确定这只是他们在监狱里的那种状态的延续，还是说背后有着什么更严肃的原因。杰森希望自己能放手一试，但想到可能会被迪克拒绝让他觉得这过于羞耻。

问题在于，迪克似乎很享受这种局限于调情的暧昧关系，他并没有表明自己的态度。而这可能会把杰森逼疯——他需要清楚地知道自己的情况。不然，他就会强迫自己翻来覆去地思考同一件倒霉事。

“有人皱紧了眉头，”迪克说，他们之间尴尬的沉默肯定已经持续了很久。

杰森咕哝了一声，眉头皱得更紧了。每次他一想到什么让自己感到焦虑的东西，他的大脑就会变成他最大的敌人，因为它总是像猎犬抓捕猎物那样紧紧地抓住这些焦虑的念头不放。

“所以，”在又沉默了一段时间后，迪克说，“我很难不去注意，之前在监狱里时，你在我们的角色扮演中表现得不错。就像是，很棒。”

沉浸在内心斗争中的杰森忽然惊醒过来。显然，他们最终还是无法绕过这个话题。但杰森希望能自己挑选措辞，而不是让这件事听上去像是他在占迪克的便宜。他有吗？有点令人担忧。“我不知道你在说什么，”他慢慢地说，试图给自己争取更多的时间以重新整理思路。

“杰伊，我并不想制造麻烦，但有些事发生了，我觉得我们该谈谈，或是交流一下想法？”

这正是杰森两分钟前想要的，直到它真的发生了，“你指的是什么？”他谨慎地问。

“就像是浴室里发生的事。顺便，我很抱歉冒犯了你。”

这应该是杰森今晚第无数次脸红，“你没有冒犯我。是我的想法有点脱轨了，我当时在为别的事生气。”

“因为你确实没什么需要羞耻的，相信我，”迪克咧嘴笑着，又一次令人讨厌地抖起了眉毛。

气氛因此缓和了一些，但杰森仍有点紧张，“这个话题结束了吗？这就是我们要讨论的‘事情’？”

迪克皱起了眉头，嘴角也耷拉了下来，“杰伊，为什么你总是这么难以接近？”

杰森没有回答——他完全无意如此，只是希望能避免尴尬和伤害。但目前效果似乎不是很好。而且迪克的眉头皱得像是一只被惹毛了的小狗，这也太让人分心了。

“杰森？别盯着我的脸，跟我说话。或者让我离开。如果这是你希望的，我会照做。我不会放在心上。”

“如果我不想让你离开呢？”

“这是问题所在，不是吗？”迪克叹了口气，倚回到沙发靠垫上，“我的意思是，在监狱里发生了一些事情，但如果这只是当时的‘状况’或者别的什么，那就告诉我，我不会再提起了。”

迪克稍稍变换了一下姿势，仔细地打量着他，试图像读一本该死的书一样读懂他。杰森讨厌这样，“迪克，把你的想法直接说出来，然后我们就可以假装这次尴尬的谈话从未发生过。”

“当你把我推到墙上，用刀指着我的喉咙时，你很粗暴（You were hard）。我能感觉到我们之间可能有点什么。或者说有这个潜力。”

“我打算忽略你的双关语（注4），”杰森说，他的声音突然变得有点沙哑。

“嘿，你知道我的意思的，小混蛋。”

“被推搡和威胁让你感觉到性奋？”他原以为只有自己感受到了他们之间的裂变反应。

“没错，如果我信任对方的话。而你证明了我是对的，不是吗？你在关键时刻出拳，尽你所能保护我。我也想为你做点什么。我在比监狱更糟的地方开始过恋情。”

杰森对此毫不怀疑。而且他愿意，他真的愿意。这有点像是梦想成真——但如果他走错了一步，就可能会变成一场噩梦。所以他没有答复，也没有点头或是释放任何信号，而是说了这种情况下能说的最糟糕的话，因为他显然热爱自找麻烦。

“这种家庭关系不会让你觉得毛骨悚然？”杰森自己并没有这种感受。他从来没有把迪克看作兄弟，不是那种真正的兄弟。迪克一直是一个无法超越的榜样，令他敬畏和嫉妒。如果他们有更多时间相处，或者当时迪克没有总是在和布鲁斯吵架的话，情况可能会不同吧。

迪克认真地看着杰森，思考着，杰森选择等他说出口。

“你认为这是错误的或者感到奇怪吗？”迪克终于问道，“如果是这样，我发誓我绝不会再提此事。我最不想做的就是在我们之间制造更大的隔阂。”

“我不在乎，只是想确定你不会觉得这种关系诡异。你才是我们之中坚持把另一方称作兄弟的那个。”

迪克点点头，坐了起来，显然是在整理思绪，“在你是个小男孩时，我像爱其他的家人那样爱着你。如果没有发生之后的事，我想我会把你看作真正的兄弟。”

“请别拿“爱”这样的字眼自欺欺人。你尝试过，但当时你甚至算不上喜欢我。”

“我没有说谎。你是一个突然冒出来的，偷别人衣服的，破坏家庭的小讨厌鬼，但我很喜欢你。至少在我没那么自以为是之后。”

杰森嗤了一声，“我怎么会是家庭破坏者？布鲁斯收养我的时候，你都已经踏上了那方自由的广阔天地了！”

“别这么严苛，我只是在表达义愤，丑八怪（buttface）。”

“丑八怪（buttface）？认真的？”

“是的。不过那不重要，我想说的是，我当时可能有些微妙地嫉妒你，并且很生布鲁斯的气。尽管我们在一起的时间不长，但在我们一起度过的那段时间里，我愿意骄傲地把我看到的那个男孩称为家人。”

“你就是个笨蛋，”杰森说，但他的喉咙绷紧了。他意识到他们从来没有进行过这种对话，从来没有讨论过如果自己没有死，事情会怎样。杰森并不确定自己对此作何感受。

“你是一个好斗的小男孩，有勇气，喜欢虚张声势，但是对那些做过错事的人仍有恻隐之心。”迪克无情地补充。

“你把我描述成了狄更斯小说里的角色，该死，”杰森嘟囔道。

迪克没有理睬他，仰着头继续说了下去，“一个有着可笑卷发的男孩，同时喜欢经典名著和庸俗的爱情小说。”

“我没有！”

“不，你喜欢。我记得很清楚。你喜欢读庸俗的爱情小说，喜欢辣热狗还有印度菜。然后那个男孩死了，我的心都碎了。”

“我不再是那个小男孩了。”

“我知道。你回来了，但回来的时候不一样了。”他耸耸肩，就好像这没什么大不了的，就好像他不是家里唯一一个真正接受了这件事的人。“但是，杰伊，即使你和以前有所不同，但你仍可能是从那个易怒、可爱的小男孩成长为现在这个男人的。你过去的经历塑造了你，也影响了你看待自己的方式。但你的核心仍然是你自己。”他停顿了一下，露出一个坏笑，“主要是个混蛋。”

“谢了，迪克。你给每个人都做过这种励志演讲？还是只有我？”

“你没那么特别，杰伊。你是个有洁癖、喜欢过度计划的混蛋——这部分让我想起某个人，但不记得是谁了。你愿意冒着生命危险，帮助那些需要帮助的人，为那些不能保护自己的人战斗，这就是我需要知道的全部了。无论如何，你已经成长成了一个值得我爱的人。如果没有之前发生在你身上的那些事，或许情况会有所不同。但我想，我们可能可以开始一段新的关系。”

“我们并不总是站在同一边，迪克。这不是一段感情的良好基础。”

“可能不是吧。但我无法非常理性地看待感情问题。不过无论如何你都是我的家人，哪怕你做了我讨厌的事，哪怕将来你真的和我敌对。”

“真是个白痴。这种想法可能会害死你的，迪克。”

“你不会对我下杀手的，”迪克说着深情地看了杰森一眼，真令人恼火。

“迪克，我生气时不知道自己在干什么。”

“记下来了。但我永远不会放弃你的。不过首先，你欠我一顿晚餐。”

尽管有些忐忑，但杰森发现自己还是露出了微笑。他不打算明智地拒绝迪克。可能应该这么做，但他做不到，“我欠你一顿晚餐，但你欠我干净的地毯。”更别提他橱柜上的那些污渍了。

“所以我们扯平了？”

迪克又一次竖起了眉毛，如果他继续把它们当做攻击性武器使用的话，杰森绝对要剃光它们。但是然后迪克露出了微笑，等待他回答，所以他点了点头。

迪克毫不犹豫地爬到杰森的那一侧，滑到了他的膝盖中间。

当迪克把自己不可忽视的体重压在他仍旧很撑的肚子上时，杰森不满地嘟哝了几声。但是然后迪克的舌头就在他的嘴里了，仍带着香料的味道，而杰森有点渴切地环住了他的后背。迪克哼了一声表示赞同，他的臀部紧贴着杰森，开始轻柔地打转。杰森不太理解，在经历了这样戏剧化且令人精疲力竭的一周后，这个家伙怎么可能会打算做爱。可能是迪克应对这种狗屎的方式吧。

显然杰森不会选择这种方式，但不知道为什么，他的手已经移到了迪克的屁股上，正在有节奏地推挤着他。

迪克难以自抑地呻吟着，声音很低，几不可闻。他拉扯着杰森的头发，让自己后撤了一点，“我们打算像两个青少年一样只是干磨蹭？（注5）”他气喘吁吁地问，这简直是在杰森的性幻想中出现过的场景。

“是的，我是这么想的，”杰森愚蠢地回答。他没有力气做任何更有活力的事了，或者说，显然已经没有足够多的血液供给他的大脑和阴茎了。

迪克似乎同意了，他大笑出声，但没有停下臀部的动作，“我可以接受，杰-鸟。”他身体前倾，湿漉漉地舔着杰森的耳朵，在皮肤上留下一阵阵颤抖，“下次，当你觉得自己能行的时候——”

杰森哼了一声，抬高自己的臀部，然后迪克窒住了呼吸。

“玩阴的，杰伊？”迪克眯起眼睛，勾起嘴角，露出了一个狡猾的笑。杰森感到自己的心因此在胸腔内砰砰急跳，“下次，也许你可以把我压在沙发上，用力地干我，让我第二天都能感觉到你留下的热度。”他又磨蹭了一次，杰森无助地发现自己也进入了状态。

“或者，”迪克接着说，“我会把你放在我的床上，从外到里舔你，直到你在我身下难耐地扭动再缓慢地用力干你？你更喜欢这种？”

杰森抓住了他，让两个人的性器隔着衣物撞在了一起，触感太过美好，要命的摩擦力令他迅速攀升至释放边缘。在高潮来临时，他狠狠地咬住了迪克的脖子。而迪克用一连串激烈的动作作为回应，他加快了臀部的动作，同时用自己有力的大腿挤压着杰森。等清醒过来之后，杰森可能会对这一切感到后悔，但现在，他只想享受高潮的余韵。

最终，迪克颤抖着靠在他身上。“杰伊，我可能需要向你借一条裤子，”他紧贴着杰森脖子上的皮肤呢喃，这又引起了杰森的一阵战栗。

尽管浑身酸痛，淤伤之上叠着淤伤，但杰森仍有些奇异地感到轻松和畅快。“我上一次这么快达到高潮还是十五岁时，射在了你那套可笑的迪斯科制服上。”其中大概只有一半是玩笑话，他真的对着那东西打过飞机——只是没射在上面。

“奇怪的癖好（Kinky）。我很确定它还在某个地方，你想要我把它翻出来穿给你看吗？”

“或者可以换一套年代更久远的？我喜欢那套搭配了可爱的蓝色长靴的。”

迪克贴着他的喉咙微笑，“只要你也穿你的——那个畸形的按摩棒头罩意味着你永远，永远没有资格嘲笑我选的衣服。”

“我当时精神失常，迪克，放过我吧。”

“这不是借口。没有任何借口可以解释那套衣服，绝对没有。”迪克坐起身，对着他微笑，然后在他嘴唇上落下了一个吻，“我喜欢你现在这种高潮后的状态，很适合你。看来为了保持它我得好好努力一番。”

“我双手双脚赞成这个计划。但首先，我需要再洗个澡，然后换条裤子。”

迪克点点头，从他的膝盖上滑下来，在走向浴室的路上脱掉了自己的衬衫。“第二回合？”他问。

晚些时候，在他们一同等待着洗衣机结束清洗程序时，迪克倚在沙发上睡着了，除了杰森的超大号连帽衫，他几乎什么都没穿。而杰森发现自己开始规划未来。这不是他通常愿意沉迷其中的事——除非是在做那些任务相关的计划——但他知道想要维持这段感情并不容易。他不是一个随和的人，而他难以被控制的脾气增加了更多的不确定性。更不用说迪克本人在绝大多数时候都固执得不可理喻，他只是更擅长把自己糟糕的那一面掩藏在迷人的微笑背后。他俩在一起简直预示着灾难，而试图维持这段关系甚至有可能会以流血告终。

但这次，杰森觉得自己并不真的在乎。他想要做出改变，他有预感这值得一试。

-End-

_注1：帕可拉（Pakora），裹着面粉炸的蔬菜、肉或是小鱼，是一种南亚食物，在印度和巴基斯坦都比较常见。_

_注2：馕（Naan），不是新疆那种馕，是在印度很常见的一种主食，通常是发面的，面团表面会洒香料、芝麻、洋葱。（有的版本还放孜然、香菜、蒜什么的，听起来很黑暗，但还挺好吃的）_

_注3：Saag aloo，一道由菠菜和土豆做成的菜。_

_注4：以防万一有人不知道，“you were hard”也可以是“你硬了”。_

_注5：dry humping，隔着衣服磨蹭生殖器，模拟真实性交的动作。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：终于翻完啦，希望大家喜欢，平安夜快乐！


End file.
